Love Like This
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Bagaimana jika, seorang anti gay bernama Kim Yesung bersekolah di sekolah khusus namja yang MAYORITASnya adalah GAY, dikelilingi sahabat yang kebanyakan GAY, dan... bertemu namja Evil yang tertarik padanya yang jelas-jelas ANTI GAY..?/KyuSung!/OtherPair/Asli mimpi Ucchan/Updated!Chapt5/RnR pleasee ?
1. Prologue

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

Love Like This

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Cast: Super Junior

* * *

Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: KyuSung

* * *

Other Pair: Unknown

* * *

Genre: Romance, bit humor, hurt/comfort, etc

* * *

Rate: T~ (Untuk sekarang~)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

* * *

Warn!: BL(BoysLove), Humor Garing, Romance gagal, Typo(maybe), alur membingungkan, plot tidak konsisten, sesuai mood author#PLAK!, bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang amburadul, OOC(sebagian)!

* * *

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

DLDR!

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Drap drap drap

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Annyeong! Kim Jongwoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Aku kini sedang berlari menuju sekolahku, ELF Sapphire SHS. Dongsaengku Jongjin, dengan kejamnya meninggalkanku sendiri! Padahal aku 'kan sudah buru-buru menyisir rambutku! Tapi dengan sadisnya dia meninggalkanku…

Dan kini. Aku terlambat. TERLAMBAAAAT! Dongsaeng kurang ajarku itu membawa lari motor satu-satunya milik keluarga Kim. Lihat saja nanti kalau dia pulang!

Drap drap

Aah! Itu gerbang sekolah! Semoga belum ditutup! Aku mempercepat langkahku.

Aku melompat masuk dan…

BUGH

"AUH!" ringisku saat wajahku mencium pagar sekolah. Aku langsung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Aku menatap seorang ahjussi paruh baya dengan memelas. "Ahjussi… ayolaaah… Sungie janji tidak akan terlambat lagiiii! Sueeer!"

Ahjussi kejam itu mendengus. "Ini sudah keenam kalinya kau bilang begitu!" desisnya tajam.

Aku menggeleng. "Ani, ani! Sungie terlambat karena ada sedikit 'kecelakaan' di rumah! Jebaaal… hari ini ada tes matematika niiih…" rintihku.

Sayang ahjussi itu menggeleng. "Aniyo. Tidak bis-"

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia masuk. Kasihan 'kan, ahjussi?" sebuah suara bass terdengar dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan… terkesima.

Seorang namja tampan berambut brunette dan bermata caramel. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah ini. Ha? Apa dia anak baru? Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya di sekitar sini…

"Tetap tidak boleh!"

Namja itu memberi ahjussi kejam itu smirk yang… menyeramkan… "Jinjja…?"

Ahjussi itu memucat. Tampak sekali dia tengah merasa terintimidasi. "Uuhhh… sudahlah! Kali ini saja, Kim Jongwoon!" hardiknya sambil membukakan pintu.

Aku menatap namja tampan itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aku membungkuk sedikit. "Jeongmal kamsahamni-"

"Kau boleh juga." Hng? Kenapa namja ini menatapku dengan tatapan predator seperti itu…?

Dia menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Aku jadi risih. "Um, mian?"

Dia menyeringai. "Berapa tarifmu permalam?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan alisku. "Tarif?" namja ini bicara apa sih?!

Dia memasang stoic facenya. "Berapa yang harus kubayar agar kau tidur denganku malam ini?"

MWO?! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti seorang gigolo?! Namja iniiii!

Aku menatapnya super tajam. "Mianhae. Tapi aku sama sekali bukan gigolo!"

Dia balik menatapku lebih tajam lagi. "Kalau begitu, pacaranlah denganku." Dia memberiku smirk menyebalkannya lagi.

Aku menggeram. "Grr… asal kau tahu saja, ya! Aku ini BUKAN seorang GAY!" aku menyeringai. "Dengan kata lain, aku ini BENCI dengan semua yang berbau GAY! PAHAM?!"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan ambigu. "Jinjja?" seringaiannya semakin lebar.

Menyebalkan! "Ne! Sekali lagi gomawo sudah membantuku! Tapi aku tidak akan membalas budi dengan cara seperti itu! Selamat tinggal!" kataku cepat lalu berlari masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah.

Ck. Apa-apaan dia?! Dasar namja menyebalkan!

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

Namja tampan itu memandangi punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh. Dia menyeringai lagi.

"… Kim Jongwoon, ya…" dia terkekeh. "Menarik."

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

"Memangnya dia kira aku ini siapa?! Dasar namja menyebalkan!" Yesung masih ngomel-ngomel dalam perjalanannya ke ruang kelasnya. Namja itu sekarang sudah kelas 3. Yahh… setahun lagi.

Ah ya. Dan soal yang tadi, dia jujur kok. Dia memang sangaaaat membenci hal-hal yang berbau gay. Mau melihatnya, mendengarnya, mengetahuinya, ataupun mengalaminya! NO WAY.

Yah. Sayang sekali. Yesung bersekolah di sini. Atau lebih tepatnya DIPAKSA appanya untuk sekolah di sini. Memang, ELF Sapphire SHS adalah sekolah yang bagus. Tapi… dari semua sekolah bagus di dunia ini, kenapa Yesung harus bersekolah di sini…?

Pertama. Hampir semua murid di sekolah ini gay. Tamparan untuk Yesung.

Kedua. Keadaan ini diperparah dengan mayoritas guru-gurunya yang juga gay! Tendangan untuk Yesung.

Ketiga. Sejauh mata memandang, semua penduduk di sekolah ini adalah namja! Tidak ada satu orang yeojapun di sini! Kenapa? Karena ini adalah sekolah namja! Cubitan untuk Yesung.

Selama 2 tahun lebih ini, Yesung berjuang melawan hampir semua penghuni sekolah. Yah, seperti yang kau tahu. Dia SANGAT membenci gay. Alasannya belakangan saja.#PLAK!

Dan ada yang lebih buruk lagi. Dulu Yesung yang masih duduk di bangku kelas satu, ketakutan saat mengetahui hampir semua penduduk sekolah ini gay.

Dan dia hampir saja diperkosa oleh segerombol namja, jika tidak ditolong beberapa namja di bawah ini.

Choi Siwon, namja baik hati dan super tampan. Benar-benar pujaan para uke di luar sana. Sayang sekali, belum diketahui apa dia itu straight atau punya kecenderungan ke arah sana.

Kim Kibum, namja pendiam dan super dingin. Tapi dia bisa menunjukan senyum mautnya hanya kepada teman-teman terdekatnya saja. Statusnya juga belum jelas.

Lalu Tan Hangeng, namja tampan dan lembut asal China. Dia cukup populer karena merupakan ketua tim basket. Orientasi seksualnya? Belum jelas. Tapi dia sering digoda guru matematika, Heechul songsaengnim. Entah dia suka atau tidak. Yang pasti dia lebih sering menolaknya dengan halus. Kalau tidak, dia hanya akan mencuekkinya dan berjalan pergi.

Dan selanjutnya yang memang sangat berbahaya,

Kim Ryeowook, namja manis yang sangat keibuan. Dia sangat pandai dalam memasak. Dan gosipnya, dia menyukai seorang guru di sekolah ini. Walau memang masih gosip. Tapi statusnya sudah diputuskan. Dia memang pernah berpacaran dengan beberapa namja di sekolah ini. Walau tidak berjalan mulus.

Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, namja hiperaktif yang sangat cengeng dan mudah dipancing emosinya. Namja ini adalah ketua klub dance. Dia merupakan sahabat karibnya Donghae, yang nanti akan dibahas. Dia juga pernah pacaran dengan murid di sekolah ini. Sudah jelas bukan? GAY.

Lee Donghae, namja super polos yang suka ngegombal ini juga merupakan namja yang kekanak-kanakan! Dia suka menggoda Eunhyuk yang memang mudah dibikin marah. Tapi dia memang benar-benar sayang dengan Eunhyuk kok. Hanya caranya saja yang mungkin agak kekanak-kanakan. Perlu diwaspadai karena gerak-geriknya mencurigakan! Sudah pasti dia ada kecenderungan di sana! Lihat saja! Dia selaluuuu saja menggombali Jaejoong, namja tercantik di sekolah ini. BAHAYA!

Yah. Yesung memang benci gay. Sangat benci malah!

Tapi sejak diselamatkan mereka, Yesung jadi dekat dengan mereka. Toh, selain orientasi seksualnya, mereka adalah teman yang baik. Jadi Yesung mau berteman dengan mereka.

Ahh, apa perlu Yesung membahas tentang guru-gurunya juga…?

Semua guru di sekolah ini namja. Heh? Apa Yesung sudah pernah membahasnya? Yah, ada yang gay, ada yang gosipnya gay, dan ada yang benar-benar straight!

Yang gay… Heechul songsaengnim. Ini mah, jelas sekali. Namja yang sangat cantik ini, adalah guru matematika. Dia suka menggoda Hangeng. Walau Hangeng sering menolaknya dengan halus. Semuanya dia lakukan habis-habisan! Mulai dari bercosplay jadi yeoja cina super seksi, memakai rok mini, rambut palsu, dan penyumpal dada saat mengajar di kelas Hangeng, juga berdandan habis-habisan. Sayangnya semua itu gagal. Justru murid-murid lain yang 'menikmati' usaha namja berumur 23 tahun ini. Kepala sekolahpun tidak berani memarahi Heechul. Justru nanti Heechullah yang akan menceramahi si Kepsek malang habis-habisan.

Yang 'gosipnya' gay, Kangin songsaengnim dan Leeteuk songsaengnim. Kangin songsaengnim digosipkan menyukai Leeteuk songsaengnim. Leeteuk songsaengnim juga sebenarnya menyukai Kangin songsaengnim, tapi dia harus menolaknya karena statusnya sebagai guru. Auuuh… gosip yang penuh dengan drama yah? Maaf saja. Tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak mempercayai gosip itu. Jadi dia menempatkan Leeteuk songsaengnim di daftar orang straight. Kangin songsaengnim? Belum jelas.

Dan yang memang benar-benar straight, Sungmin songsaengnim sang guru bahasa Korea. Katanya, dia punya yeojachingu di sekolah lain. Tapi entahlah, belum jelas apa itu benar atau tidak. Pokoknya Yesung sudah yakin bahwa Sungmin songsaengnim adalah namja straight!

Ah, Yesung jadi kebanyakan mikir.

Yesung kini sudah berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya. Ia tinggal membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk.

Masalahnya, suara Heechul songsaengnim terdengar melengking dari dalam kelasnya. Itu hanya berarti satu. Jika Yesung masuk ke kelasnya sekarang juga, maka dipastikan dia akan mendengar kata-kata pedas dari Heechul songsaengnim!

'Tapi tapi…' Yesung menutup matanya. Tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari beberapa sosok yang semakin mendekatinya. Salah satu sosok itu berlari menghampirinya lalu,

Krieeet…

'H-huh…?' Yesung membuka matanya. Pintu kelasnya sudah terbuka lebar. Menampakan wajah cantik Heechul songsaengnim yang sudah lebih mirip yakuza.

Yesung ingin lari.

"Sedang apa kau?! Cepat masuk!" perintah Heechul songsaengnim kasar.

"B-baiiik!" Yesung buru-buru masuk ke dalam kelasnya, lalu duduk di kursinya. Ha? Teman sebangkunya tidak masuk lagi. Ada apa…? Yesung menatap Heechul takut.

Heechul sedang menatap keluar kelas. "Ahh… baiklah." Heechul songsaengnim kembali menghadap ke depan. "Anak-anak brengsek, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru yang sama brengseknya juga dengan kalian!"

"Heechul!" tampak seorang namja cantik yang menegur Heechul. "Jangan kasar dong!"

"Arraseooo, Teukie hyuuuung…" balas Heechul bosan.

Namja cantik yang bernama Leeteuk itu masuk diikuti sesosok namja tampan berambut brunette.

Yesung membeku.

Leeteuk menebar senyuman ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Baiklah, anak-anak! Kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru! Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan smirk khasnya. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Caramelnya menatap seorang namja manis yang memang sudah menjadi targetnya kini. "Mohon bantuannya, 'Sunbaenim'…"

Yesung menunduk menghindari tatapan maut Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas tertuju padanya.

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya. "Sunbaenim?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Ne, Kyuhyun sebenarnya anak kelas satu. Tapi… dia loncat kelas."

Heechul kaget. "Hah?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Leeteuk mengedikkan bahunya. "Katanya dia ingin ikut ujian loncat kelas tadi, walau awalnya dia menolak mentah-mentah. Entah apa alasannya ingin ikut. Dan… dia lolos ke kelas tiga. Benar-benar hebat."

Heechul hanya mendelik. "Terserahlah. Cepat suruh dia duduk!"

Leeteuk tersenyum lagi. Ia lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Baik, Kyuhyun ah, kau bisa duduk di…" Leeteuk menatap sekeliling.

Yesung otomatis menaruh tas selempangnya di bangku sebelahnya yang memang sedang kosong.

Sial. Leeteuk songsaengnim bukan tipe orang yang bisa ditipu dengan mudah. "Ah, di sebelah Jongwoon kosong. Duduklah di sana, Kyuhyun ah."

Namja tampan yang bernama Kyuhyun itu menyeringai semakin lebar. "Tentu, Leeteuk songsaengnim. Kamsahamnida~."

Yesung tidak akan merasa puas sebelum menendang bokong Donghae jika namja ikan itu sekolah besok.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju bangku barunya. Setelah mendudukan dirinya sendiri di bangkunya, ia menatap Yesung sambil melemparkan smirk andalannya.

"… Mohon bantuannya, BABY~."

Yesung membuang muka dengan wajah pucat. "… Shit."

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Sapphire SHS adalah sekolah asrama khusus namja yang sangat terkenal. Bukan hanya karena prestasinya saja, tapi juga karena penghuni sekolah yang memiliki penyimpangan orientasi seksual. Hampir seluruh siswa maupun guru di sekolah ini adalah gay. Yah… hampir semuanya. Karena ada juga yang sama sekali bukan termasuk kategori gay. Salah satunya, Kim Yesung. Namja yang sangat membenci gay dan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai anti gay. Dia selalu ingin menghindari segala macam hal berbau gay. Dan tentu saja itu sulit karena sebagian besar sahabatnya –Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae adalah gay. Sementara Kibum, Siwon, dan Hangeng belum jelas statusnya. Keadaan ini dipersulit dengan guru-guru namjanya yang hampir semua pula merupakan gay. Contohnya, Kangin songsaengnim, guru olahraga, yang gosipnya menyukai Lee Teuk songsaengnim yang merupakan guru ruang kesehatan. Ada pula Heechul songsaengnim yang merupakan guru matematika dan tertangkap basah sering menggoda Hangeng yang notabenenya belum jelas statusnya. Tapi, ada juga beberapa guru yang masih straight. Contohnya Sungmin songsaengnim sang guru Bahasa Korea. Katanya dia punya pacar di luar sekolah. Namun entahlah. Itu hanyalah gosip. Belum jelas benar atau tidaknya. Jadi singkatnya, Yesung berjuang melawan hampir seisi sekolah selama 3 tahun ini. Dan kini tinggal setahun lagiiii! Yosh! Yesung yakin bisa bertahan. Tapi…

Bagaimana jika sesosok namja tampan sayang evil muncul di kehidupannya…?

Bagaimana juga jika namja evil itu tertarik kepada Yesung?

Oooh… dan kehidupan neraka Yesung baru saja dimulai…

Ahhh, tapi bukankah ini baru prolog…? *smirk*

**TBC**

Waaahhh… Ucchan bikin Fic baru lagi…#dilempar sandal jepit. Ini Ucchan dapet dari mimpi Ucchan! Karena jalan ceritanya cukup menarik, Ucchan tuangkan dific baru ini! Sempet bingung mutusin judulnya, tapi, yah. Jadinya aneh begini! Hhehehehh#PLAK!

Ah! Ini fic asli milik Ucchan yah! Ucchan dapet di mimpi. Memang ceritanya cukup pasaran sih ya…=w= jadi mian kalau ada kesamaan! Tidak ada kesengajaan kok!

Nah. Sekarang ini terserah readerdeul semua. Bagaimana? Lanjut atau discontinue?

REVIEW PLEASE~


	2. First Impression

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

Love Like This

Chapter 1: First Impression

* * *

Cast: Super Junior

* * *

Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: KyuSung

* * *

Other Pair: Unknown

* * *

Genre: Romance, bit humor, hurt/comfort, etc

* * *

Rate: T~ (Mungkin bisa naik~!#PLAK!)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

* * *

Warn!: BL(BoysLove), Humor Garing, Romance gagal, Typo(maybe), alur membingungkan, plot tidak konsisten, sesuai mood author#PLAK!, bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang amburadul, OOC(sebagian)!

* * *

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

DLDR!

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Pagi yang cerah di ELF Sapphire SHS…

Sayang merupakan suatu hari tersial bagi salah satu muridnya…

Ya. Kau tahu siapa dia, 'kan?

Tampak namja cantik bernama Leeteuk yang merupakan guru kesehatan menatap sekeliling kelas. "Hng? Lee Donghae masih belum masuk?" tanyanya heran.

Seorang namja imut mengangkat tangan.

"Ne, Ryeowookie?" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

Namja yang dipanggil Ryeowookie itu berdiri dari bangkunya. "Hae tidak masuk karena masih dirawat di rumahnya, Songsaengnim!" serunya lantang.

Leeteuk menatapnya cemas. "Apa dia sakit?" terdengar sekali nada cemas di suaranya.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. "Dia tanpa sengaja mencicipi sup ikan buatan tetangganya, Songsaengnim! Dia merasa sangat sakit karena sudah tega memakan saudaranya sendiri!" ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

Leeteuk menghela napas. "Hhhh… ya sudahlah. Bisa kau minta dia untuk bersekolah besok, Ryeowookie?" tanyanya dengan senyum lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, lalu kembali duduk.

Leeteuk tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, sepertinya sudah tidak ada masalah di sini!" ucapnya tanpa menyadari ada tatapan super melas yang tertuju padanya.

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Tidak ada masalah bagaimana?! Kenapa DIA harus duduk di sini?! Di samping Siwon 'kan kosong! Kenapa?! Kenapaaa?!

Kebahagiaanku terkoyak.

Hidupku baik-baik saja, sampai DIA duduk di sampingku! Tidak, tidak! Dari pertama bertatap muka dengannya saja sudah membuat hidupku sengsara! Ini benar-benar tragediii!

Si namja ikan menyebalkan itu juga! Pakai alasan tersakiti segala! Salah sendiri kenapa dia menyusup ke rumah orang! Jadi kena azab 'kan! Masalahnya, kenapa aku juga kena?! Tidak adil! Padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa! Awas saja namja ikan itu besok!

Hmph!

Leeteuk songsaengnim menatap namja menyebalkan di sampingku ini dengan senyum ramah. "Kyuhyun ah, rukun-rukun dengan teman-teman sekelasmu, ne~!" songsaengku yang satu ini memang terlalu baik! Ah ya, beliau adalah wali kelasku! Mianne, aku terlambat memperkenalkan!

Aku melirik Kyuhyun. Sialan. Dia tengah menatapku luar biasa intens. Masa aku harus menghabiskan sisa waktuku di sekolah ini dengan ditatap seperti ITU oleh orang seperti INI?!

Dia menyeringai. "… Tentu songsaengnim. Aku akan SANGAT menikmatinya."

Aku langsung buang muka. Ini… benar-benar… tragedi…

Kau bayangkan saja. Apa pendapatmu jika kau DIPAKSA duduk sebangku dengan namja yang menanyaimu tentang TARIF saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu?! Lebih baik aku duduk dengan namja nerd tapi sopan, dibanding namja tampan tapi kurang ajar!

Leeteuk songsaengniiiiiiiim~!

Aku kembali melanjutkan usahaku mengirim sinyal kepada Leeteuk songsaengnim. Tapi namja cantik itu malah tersenyum lebar. Selebar-lebarnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari anak didik kesayangannya yang tengah menatapnya semelas ini.

Dasar tidak peka!

"Baiklah, songsaengnim keluar dulu ne. silahkan lanjutkan, Heechulie. Mianhae ne, kalau aku sudah mengganggumu." Leeteuk menatapku sekilas. Ia mengedipkan matanya padaku, lalu membuka pintu kelas. "Permisi~."

Blam

Dia langsung keluar tanpa pernah menyadari arti tatapanku sedikitpun juga… lagipula, kenapa tadi dia mengedipkan matanya begitu?! Dasar genit!

Aish. Kurasa aku harus bersabar. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, maka aku bisa lepas darinya! Ya! Lepas dariNYA!

Muahahahaha!

"Tch. Ayo buka buku kalian, anak-anak brengsek! Dan hentikan wajah psychopath itu, Kim Yesung!"

:

:

"Itu dikali itu sama dengan itu! Lalu setelah itu dibagi itu hasilnya… eeh, sisanya kalian pikir sendiri saja!" ini nih, yang namanya ngajar tidak niat.

Heechul songsaengnim masih sibuk 'mengajari' anak-anak murid kesayangannya sambil duduk di meja guru. Ia sibuk memencet-mencet ponselnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan anak-anak yang menanyainya sesuatu.

Kejam.

Yah. Setidaknya ia menunda ulangan matematika hari ini, dan hanya memberi kami beberapa soal yang –menurutnya, mudah.

… Aku menulis. Tetap menulis. Sesekali berhitung walau sulit –toh, percuma bertanya kepada Heechul songsaengnim.

Entah kenapa… aku merasa ada tatapan tajam yang tertuju padaku. Aku melirik 'Hoobae' baruku sekilas.

Ternyata dugaanku benar. DIA tengah menatapku sambil bertopang dagu. Tetap dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

'Shit…' aku kembali membuang muka sejauh-jauhnya. Tidak mau bertemu mata dengannya. Seram! Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menatapku seperti itu?! Aish!

Aku kembali menulis dengan susah payah karena aku tidak menatap ke arah bukuku. Hanya mengandalkan memoriku. Yah, meski aku cukup payah dalam hal ingat-mengingat.

Garis kedua di sana, angka empat harus di sini, lalu lambang bagi harus di mana ya…?

Tulis tulis…

Syuuut

PTAK

Aw!

"Dilarang menatap ke arah lain selain papan tulis dan buku catatan, Kim Jongwoon." kata Heechul songsaengnim enteng setelah melempariku dengan buku pelajarannya. Sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku. Masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Ehem.

LALU NAMJA DI SAMPINGKU INI BAGAIMANA?! DIA JUGA MEMANDANG KE ARAH YANG LAIN, BUKAN?! AIISH!

TIDAK A-

Heechul songsaengnim kembali membuka mulut –masih tetap memandangi ponselnya. "Ppali-ppali, anak-anak brengsek! Si hoobae baru kalian itu sudah selesai mengerjakannya dari tadi! Masa kalian kalah dengan anak kelas satu?!"

-dil…?

Aku tertohok, aku melirik buku catatannya diam-diam.

WUAKS.

Bukunya sudah penuh dengan angka-angka yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

Hebat… apa dia beneran anak kelas satu…? Bahkan aku yang kelas tiga ini saja sama sekali tidak mengerti apa tujuan adanya teori tak penting ini…

Tanpa sadar obsidianku terus menerus terpaku di buku catatannya.

"Hei." Panggilnya. Aku sontak meliriknya.

Dia menatapku tajam masih dengan seringai menyebalkannya. "Mau menyontek jawabanku, hmmm?"

Hipertensi.

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

TEENG TEENG~

Heechul songsaengnim menghela napas, lalu mematikan ponselnya. "Hhh, sudahlah. Jadikan itu pekerjaan rumah! Kalian memalukan. Kalah sama anak kelas satu. Bau kencur. Atau mungkin memang kalian yang terlalu bego. Tch, kenapa hari ini aku harus mengajar di kelas serendah ini? Kenapa tidak di kelas Hangeng saja, sih…? Hish…" Kata-katanya masih tetap pedas setiap kali berkumandang.

Beberapa murid yang memang sensitif hanya menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Kasihaann… sepertinya hati mereka sangat terluka.

Untunglah aku bukan tipe orang yang sesensitif itu.

Hahah. Ketawa dong. Aku lagi stress nih.

Heechul songsaengnim langsung berjalan cuek keluar kelas. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'Soal-yang-ini-saya-tidak-mengerti-Songsaengnim'.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Ini dia. Ini dia! Kesempatanku untuk LEPAS darinya! Memang hanya beberapa menit! Tapi biarin! Yang penting aku bisa lepas dari namja menyebalkan sepertinya! Aku menatap sekeliling. Wookie sudah pergi?! Dia selaluuu saja tiba-tiba menghilang akhir-akhir ini!

Aku celingukan lagi. Aiiish, jahat sekali! Siwonnie juga!? Mereka kejam meninggalkanku sendiri! Mungkin aku harus pergi sendiri kali ini. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi sendiri!

Aku sedang bersiap-siap lari ketika kudengar sebuah suara yang terdengar gugup.

"Kyuhyun ah, kau anak baru 'kan? Pasti tidak tahu tentang bangunan-bangunan sekolah. Boleh aku mengantarmu berkeliling?" seorang namja manis yang memang statusnya uke, menghampiri. Dia memakai kacamata berframe hitam bulat yang menurutku memang sangat cocok untuknya. Dia tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Wah, wajahnya bersemu merah~! Imut juga. Tidak sama dengan dongsaeng babbo di rumahku itu.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun sedikit. Dia tengah menatap namja uke itu dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

Yikes.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak butuh." Katanya dengan tampang datar. "Enyah."

Dasar monster!

Namja uke itu tampak mau menangis. "U-um… m-mianha-"

Tiba-tiba beberapa namja lain nimbrung. "Kyuhyun tuh tidak mau dengan namja nerd sepertimu! Biar aku yang mengantarmu, Kyuhyun ah~!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Mereka saling melempar pandang. Dan sedetik kemudian sudah saling jambak. Aduh. Namja kok begitu… bagaimana kalau kalian ganti jenis kelamin saja? Aku tahu dokter yang ahli di bidang itu.

"Kyuhyun pergi denganku!"

"Andwae! Kau jelek! Dia harus pergi denganku!"

"Dengankuuu!"

"Kalian pikir kalian itu siapa!? Kyunnie harus pergi dengankuuu!"

KYUNNIE?! Aku ingin muntah mendengarnya.

Anu, bisakah kau menambahkan kata 'namja brengsek' di sela-sela namanya? Kau kreatif sekali, kau tahu.

"Gya gya gya"

… Hari pertama saja, namja ini sudah segini populer. Ya sudahlah, aku tidak mau berurusan lebih jauh lagi dengannya. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat lari.

Aku menatap namja uke yang tadi ditolak dengan kasar oleh Kyuhyun. Aku jadi kasihan padanya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dari bangkuku lalu menghampirinya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan ne," kataku pelan seraya tersenyum ramah. Dia menatapku dengan mata berair. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Si Kyuhyun juga keterlaluan pada namja ini! Dia 'kan menawarinya baik-baik! Harusnya ditolaknya juga baik-baik! Atau malah lebih sopan lagi kalau dia menerimanya!

Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan bermotif kura-kura hijauku. "Ini,"

Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menyambut sapu tanganku. "G-gomawo, Yesung ah…" ucapnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Aku terkekeh. "Gwenchana, Henry." Aku tersenyum lembut. "Tidak perlu kau kembalikan, ne. Buatmu saja."

Dia tersenyum manis sehingga membuat mata sipitnya menjadi lebih cipit. "Jeongmal gomawoyo…"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil, lalu hendak melangkah pergi. Tapi sialnya, sebuah lengan telah terlebih dahulu merangkulku tanpa ijin.

Aku menoleh, dan langsung ingin melempar sol sepatu tersembunyi 14 cm milik dongsaengku pada pemilik tangan ini.

Cho Kyuhyun! Grrrr! Mau apa lagi, dia?!

Dia tersenyum. Ralat, dia menyeringai evil kepadaku. "Good boy." Bisiknya di telingaku.

WTF! Dipikirnya aku ini anjing, apa?! Rasa-rasanya, aku ingin melempar durian utuh ke wajah namja menyebalkan satu ini. Mungkin aku bisa menanam beberapa pohon durian mulai sekarang.

Dia kemudian beralih menatap ke kerumunan namja yang tengah menatap kami berdua shock.

"Aku pergi dengannya. Kalian," caramelnya menatap tajam satu persatu namja yang sedari tadi bertarung hanya untuknya. "Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

Kerumunan namja itu langsung bubar. Meski perasaan sedikit tidak rela terpancar jelas di wajah mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menatapku penuh kebencian. Sepertinya musuhku bertambah gara-gara namja menyebalkan ini.

Hhhh…

… Hm…?

… Ha…?

Tunggu dulu. Apa tadi dia bilang…?

"HAH?! Aku tidak mau mengantarmu!" aku berontak. "Pergi saja dengan mereka! Kau tinggal memilih salah satu dari mereka! Asal pilih juga tidak masalah! Lepaskan akuuu!" lolongku murka.

Dia melirikku kesal. "Tenanglah." desisnya dingin.

Aku tidak peduli dan tidak takut! Memangnya kenapa aku harus takut pada namja menyebalkan sepertinya?! Hahaha! Mimpi! Aku terus berusaha berontak. "Lepaas! Lepaskaaa-"

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku, aku akan mengadukanmu kepada Leeteuk songsaengnim." Aku langsung membeku mendengar kata-kata penuh cinta yang meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

Aku takut Leeteuk songsaengnim…

LICIK! Kenapa harus ngebawa-bawa Leeteuk songsaengnim?! Sumpah, kau takkan mau melihat Leeteuk songsaengnim saat dia marah! Jauh lebih seram dibanding Heechul songsaengnim saat sedang tertawa!

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Kenapaaa!? Kenapa dari semua anak kelas satu, harus dia yang loncat kelas?! Dan kenapa harus di kelasku?! Hellooo~!? Kelas tiga di sekolah ini ada 8 kelas terpisah lebih loh! Kenapa harus di sini?! Ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima! Kurasa aku harus protes pada Leeteuk songsaengnim!

Samar-samar terdengar percakapan dari luar kelas.

"Hahhahah! Jinjja?! Dia menanyakan itu, Teukie hyung?!" bukannya itu suara Heechul songsaengnim? Dia berbicara dengan Leeteuk songsaengnim? Aku berupaya menajamkan pendengaranku.

Kudengar lagi suara Leeteuk songsaengnim menarik napas. "Yah, dia menemuiku tadi pagi dan berkata ingin loncat kelas. Dan… dia berhasil."

… Tunggu. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan…

Heechul songsaengnim kembali bersuara, "Lalu dia bertanya begitu?! Bertanya di mana kelas Kim Jongwoon?! Hahahahha! Pantas saja dipelajaranku tadi dia memandangi Yesung terus!"

GEK

Aku… benci… dengan… namja… di… belakangku… ini…

Suara Leeteuk songsaengnim dan Heechul songsaengnim menjauh. Aku kembali melirik Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapku dengan wajah sadis.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau aku diam dengan wajah tertekuk sempurna. Tidak bisa berontak. Dalam hati aku sibuk merutuki semua hal yang berhubungan dengan anak kelas satu.

Dia kembali melempariku smirk menyebalkannya. "Good boy."

Chu~

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!" aku dengan refleks mendorong wajah namja kurang ajar ini untuk menjauhiku. Bayangkan saja! Dia mencium pipiku! Mencium! Arrrrghhh! Aku sudah ternodai! Ternodai oleh namja kurang ajar sepertinya! "Namja kurang ajar!" bentakku kesal sambil menyeka kasar bekas ciumannya di pipiku.

Dia memasang wajah stoicnya. "Cepat antar aku berkeliling."

Enak saja main perintah! Tapi… aku tidak punya pilihan lain…

"Ikuti aku! Dan KAU harus berjanji untuk jaga jarak kurang lebih empat meter dariku, oke?!" seruku sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Tanda aku sedang serius.(?)

Dia menyeringai. "Arraseo, Baby~."

GRRR!

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Sepertinya namja ini sama sekali bukan tipe namja yang suka menepati janji. Dia berjalan, tepat di sampingku, dengan wajah tidak berdosanya –yang membuatku sulit memarahinya.

GRRR! –lagi!

"Hei," panggilku pelan.

"Ne, Baby?"

Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal. "Berhenti memanggilku Baby!"

"Arraseo, Chagi."

"Stop. Umm, kenapa kau menolak permintaan Henry? Dia namja yang baik, tahu!" sungutku.

Dia menyeringai. "Karena aku lebih suka denganmu."

"Mwo?! Aish, berhenti bercanda!" aku meliriknya kesal.

Dia tengah menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Ha? Apa aku salah bicara? "Aku tidak bercanda." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

Aku buang muka. "Tch. Terserah!"

:

:

Aku, dengan segala kerendahan hatiku, mulai memperkenalkan seisi sekolah ini kepada mahluk asing bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ini ruang olahraga!"

"Ini kantin!"

"Ini aula sekolah!"

"Lorong klub!"

"Lapangan olahra- HEI! Berhenti memegang bokongku, dasar kau mesum!"

BUAK!

Dan yang terakhir…

"Terakhir, ini atap sekolah!" seruku dengan nada malas. Aku berjalan 5 meter menjauhinya. Sudah jelas kenapa 'kan?! Seenaknya saja memegang bokong orang! "Semuanya sudah jelas?"

Dia melirikku sekilas. "Boleh kau ulangi semuanya dari awal? Tadi mataku kelilipan." tanyanya dengan wajah innocent yang sangat dibuat-buat.

Aku ingin mencekik.

Dia menyeringai. Tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali! Kurasa dia akan bahagia kalau aku kena hipertensi diumurku yang masih sangat muda ini! "Aku hanya bercanda, baby~!" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil berjalan mundur. "Berhenti memanggilku BABY! Aku ini bukan bayi!" jeritku kesal.

Kyuhyun tetap menyeringai. Masih tetap berjalan mendekatiku. "Tapi kau Baby-ku~."

"Aku bukan anakmu!" pekikku lagi sambil berjalan mundur. Enak saja! Aku ini anak appa dan ummaku! Bukan anakNYA! Jangan sampai deh, aku punya appa seperti dia! Bisa gila!

"Kalau begitu, namjachinguku." Dia kembali berjalan mendekatiku dengan wajah mesumnya.

APALAGI ITU!

Aku menggeram sambil tetap berjalan mundur. "Aku ini BUKAN seorang GAY! Carilah namja lain yang bisa kau permainkan! Jangan aku! Aku ini NORMAL! Aku masih suka yeoja yang memiliki body yang ba-"

Dia tiba-tiba memasang wajah dingin. Wuaks, apa aku salah bicara…?

DUG

Sial! Kenapa punggungku harus menabrak dinding di saat seperti ini?! Aku menatapnya tajam. Seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk tidak maju lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi dia memang bukan tipe penurut. Dia mendekatiku yang hanya bisa mematung, dan mengurungku di antara kedua lengannya. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku sontak memundurkan wajahku sejauh yang kubisa.

Useless…

"Aku." Dapat kucium wangi mint yang menerpa wajahku. Apa dia baru makan permen tadi? "Sama sekali tidak bermain-main."

Deg

Aish. Kenapa caramelnya harus menatapku seserius itu?! Tidaak! Aku tidak akan tertipu! Aku buru-buru membuang muka ke samping. "Pembohong…" desisku.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"…"

"… Saranghaeyo." Aku sontak menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget. Hei! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyatakan perasaanmu, 'kan?!

Dia tersenyum lembut. Pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Apa dia tadi terantuk? Aish. Wajahku memanas karena cuaca yang sedang terik ini! Bukan karena perkataannya!

"… Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

Aku tersadar dan langsung menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak!" tegasku sambil menatapnya serius.

Dia kembali menyeringai. Sepertinya mulutnya itu terasa gatal kalau tidak menyeringai meski sesaatpun juga! "Jinjja?"

Aku menatapnya gugup karena dia mulai memajukan wajahnya.

D-dia mau menciumku?! Dengan panik, aku buru-buru menutup mataku.

AKU BELUM SIAAAP!

Dapat kurasakan napas mintnya semakin menerpa wajahku.

Deg deg

.

..

…?

Huh?

Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia pingsan mendadak? Aku perlahan membuka kedua sarang obsidianku, dan…

Aku ingin lari.

Lari sejauh-jauhnya! Kalau perlu, aku ingin mengubur diriku sekarang juga!

Namja menyebalkan ini tengah menatapku lekat tetap dengan seringai menyebalkannya!

KENAPA AKU MENUTUP MATAKU TADI?! AIIISH! PABBO! AKU MALAH TERBAWA SUASANA! Kalau begini, kesannya aku yang mengharapkan ciumannya!

"Lalu kenapa kau menutup matamu, hm?" aku membuang muka. Wajahku memanas karena malu.

"T-tidak sengaja! Tadi aku kelilipan! Ya! Kelilipaaan!" aku memang tidak jago membuat alasan. Harap dimaklumi.

Dia memasang seringai terbaiknya. "Kau mengharapkan ciumanku, eoh?" tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan alasanku.

GRR!

Ia memajukan wajahnya. "Dasar. Kau memang nakal, Baby." Bisiknya seduktif di telingaku.

DEG

Aku berusaha mendorongnya lagi."A-aish! Berhenti berbisik di telingak-"

"Anak nakal harus dihukum."

CHU~

Aku beku. Apa… yang baru saja terjadi…? Otakku masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku." Caramelnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari obsidianku. Dia lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Masih dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

"… Ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar." Dan dia melangkah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku yang masih dalam mode shock.

Apa ini hanya imajinasiku saja atau tadi dia… menciumku…? Mencium di…

Dia tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku sambil melemparkan smirknya. "Ah ya. aku tadi memang menciummu, Baby. Right in the lips~."

Drap drap

Dia lari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku berusaha mengejarnya dengan gergaji mesin.

Namja setan kurang ajar! First kiss-ku dirampas! First kiss yang sengaja kusimpan untuk yeoja yang kucintai! DIA! DIA MERAMPASNYA!

Aish! Catat ini! CATAT! Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyukainya!

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Dalam perjalanan ke kantin, aku sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak darinya. Yah, kira-kira 5 meteran! Tapi sialnya, aku sering lengah sehingga membuatnya dapat menyusulku. Dia mengenggam tanganku. Tapi aku segera menepisnya setelah sebelumnya meneriaki wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"Yesung ah!" aku menoleh dan langsung tersenyum gembira. "Wookie~! Syukurlah kau datang! Kenapa tadi kau meninggalkanku?!"

Namja manis itu menghampiriku dengan wajah tidak mengerti. "Gwenchanayo, Yesung ah? Dan yaah… aku ada urusan sedikit tadi. Hehehe. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku buru-buru berlari ke belakangnya –minta perlindungan. "Lindungi aku dari orang mesum itu!" pekikku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah evil Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopan.

Dia mendesah kesal. "Ayolah, Baby…" dia berjalan mendekati kami berdua.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil menyeret Ryeowook untuk mundur. "BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BABY!"

Ryeowook tersenyum sekilas entah untuk apa. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan aku yang hanya mengekor di belakangnya. Apa? Dia mau apa? Meninju? Menampar? Menjambak? Entah apa, yang penting I LOVE YOU WOOKIE~!

Tapi… namja manis itu malah mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum ramah kepada Kyuhyun. Ia berucap, "Kim Ryeowook imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryeowook. Tadi kita belum sempat kenalan, bukan~?"

Mwo…?

Kyuhyun memberiku seringai jokernya, lalu menjabat tangan Ryeowook. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu, sunbaenim."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Panggil aku hyung saja. Jangan seformal itu padaku." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Tunggu. Rasanya ada yang salah di sini… cobalah berpikir positif, Kim Yesung! Mungkin saja sehabis berkenalan, Wookie akan meninju mukanya! Yeah! Pernyataan perang yang bagus! Go Wookie Go Wookie Go!

Ryeowook mengerling genit. "Apa Yesung menyukaimu, Kyuhyun ah?" hei! Pernyataan perang macam apa itu?!

Kyuhyun menyeringai evil. "Dia MILIKKU. Dia BABY-KU. Dan yeah. Dia mencintaiku."

HEI!

Ryeowook tertawa tanpa perasaan. "Jinjja~? Baguslah." Apanya yang bagus?! "Yesung memang sangat sulit ditaklukan karena kekeras kepalaannya… Aku hanya mau memperingatkanmu itu."

Kyuhyun tetap menyeringai manis. "Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan membuatnya jatuh cinta jungkir balik kepadaku." SIAPA?! SIAPA YANG JUNGKIR BALIK MENCINTAI SIAPA?!

"Berhentilah bercanda!" geramku. Aku langsung berlari menjauhi mereka. Berusaha meminta pertolongan dari sahabat-sahabatku yang lain. Mereka pasti di kantin! Siapa saja!

Mungkin Eunhyuk, Siwon, Hangeng atau Kibum. JINJJA!

Ryeowook sudah terpengaruh namja evil menyebalkan itu!

Kurasa aku boleh memanggil polisi sekarang!

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Aku memasang wajah cemberut. Secemberut-cemberutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata sama saja. Semuanya sama saja. Sama sekali tidak membantu!

Aku kini sedang duduk di salah satu meja kantin bersama sahabat-sahabatku plus namja menyebalkan di sampingku ini.

Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya ia bisa duduk di sampingku! Salahkan pengkhianat bernama Kim Ryeowook di seberangku itu!

"Oooh, jadi kau hoobae kami, Kyuhyun ah? Kereen~! Tampaknya kau pintar yah… bantu aku mengerjakan prku dong~?" si namja monyet itu memulai.

"Berhentilah merayunya, Eunhyuk ah!" si namja es menegur.

"Aku merasakan aura negatif di sekitarmu, deh. Apa kau percaya kepada Tuhan?" mulai deh, si namja kuda dengan khotbahnya…

Wookie hanya senyum-senyum mesum ke arahku. Tolong jangan bilang dia sudah benar-benar terkontaminasi virus namja menyebalkan di sampingku ini.

Dan…

Kenapa. Kenapa DIA harus ADA di sini juga…? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan anak kelas satu lainnya di pojokkan kantin dan membicarakan tentang Doraemon episode minggu kemarin?! Menyebalkan! Cho Kyuhyun… aku akan berharap menjadi penyihir di natal tahun ini, dan menyihirmu menjadi katak! Kau terlalu jelek untuk kujadikan kura-kura!

Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi. "Kenapa cemberut, Baby?"

Tolong jangan buat orang SALAH PAHAM!

Semua langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya. Menatapku dengan tatapan ambigu –kecuali Ryeowook tentu saja.

"Kau pacaran dengannya, Yesung ah?! Bukannya kalian baru ketemu tadi?!" Siwon –si namja kuda– menatapku tidak percaya. HAH?! Kenapa kau seenaknya menyimpulkan begitu?!

Aku harus mengklarifikasi kesalahpahaman ini! "Aku-"

"Wuaaah… akhirnya kau jadi gay juga yah, Yesung ah… kukira selamanya kau ingin jadi pecinta yeoja." Eunhyuk –si monyet– manggut-manggut. Pecinta yeoja… lah, aku memang begitu 'kan?! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai namja menyebalkan ini! Biarpun dia manusia terakhir di muka bumi!

"Bukan-"

"… Yesung ah. Kau yakin mau dengannya? Dia tampak cukup otoriter." Kibum –si namja es– menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya.

Itu dia! Aku TIDAK AKAN MAU dengannya! Ya, ya! Kau benar! Sangat benar malah! Dia memang SANGAT otoriter! Meski aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya! Tapi terdengar sangat kasar! Katakan lagi! Katakan lebih banyak lagi, Kibummie sayang! (Readerdeul sweatdrop)

"Ne, Yesung sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Kyuhyun~!" kenapa si Wookie menambah-nambahi?! Pengkhianat! Dia pasti bersekongkol dengan namja mesum itu!

BRAK

Aku menggebrak meja saking emosinya.

"BUKAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" jeritku bagai anak umur 5 tahun yang menginginkan permen.

Semua pasang mata di kantin menatap ke arahku dengan wajah kaget.

Ups, sepertinya aku kelepasan. Aku memang suka meledak seenaknya.

Aku berdehem.

"Aku sama sekali TIDAK pacaran dengannya! Dan TIDAK AKAN! AKU ini BUKAN GAY!" kataku penuh penekanan.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Kenapa dia tersenyum begitu? "Syukurlah! Aku kira kau beneran pacaran dengannya!" serunya dengan nada lega yang kentara.

"Hahah," aku ketawa garing.

"Hmm…" Kibum kembali melanjutkan makannya. Kenapa juga dia tersenyum kecil begitu? Tumben sekali Kibum tersenyum. Jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur?!

"Hhhhh… ternyata begitu yah." Eunhyuk tampak kecewa. Dasar namja tukang ngegosip. Awas saja kalau dia menyebarkan hal ini! Aku akan menggantungnya terbalik di pohon beringin depan rumahku. Tidak menakutkan kok. Pohon beringinnya hanya terletak tepat di tengah-tengah kuburan!

"… Seandainya Hae ada di sini…" ratapnya lagi.

Mulai deh. Bergalau ria kalau si namja ikan menyebalkan itu tidak sekolah. Mereka memang tidak terpisahkan. Apalagi kalau soal gosip-menggosip. Sana, ke rumahnya saja! Sekalian titipkan 'salam'ku untuknya!

"…" Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk royal milk tea pesanannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, tehnya kelihatan enak… tapi karena mahal dan ketebalan dompetku terbatas, aku jadi tidak bisa memesannya. Yah… aku tidak pernah memesannya selama bersekolah di sini. Padahal… hampir semua murid di sekolah ini setiap harinya memesan teh ini…

Oke. Mereka memang orang-orang kaya, sementara aku adalah tipe orang yang bisa sekolah di sini saja sudah bersyukur!

Siwon anak pengusaha terkemuka Korea, Kibum anak pemilik sekolah ini, keluarga Eunhyuk memiliki sekolah tari terbesar di Korea, Hangeng anak dari atlet Silat terkenal dan memiliki beberapa hotel bintang lima, sementara appa Donghae adalah pengusaha restoran seafood terbesar di Korea –dan tentu saja ditentang keras oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun? Molla. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu!

Huh? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa bersekolah di sekolah bergengsi ini? Hahah, beasiswa tentu saja. Aku memenangkan lomba menyanyi saat masih duduk di bangku JHS. Terkesan sederhana sekali 'kan…? Tapi memang begitu adanya.

Kembali lagi ke royal milk tea ini. Semua bahan-bahannya kualitas nomor satu, dan proses pembuatannya pun sangat berkelas. Mungkin merupakan teh termahal di Korea saat ini.

Ahhh… teh ituuuu! Aku ingin mencicipinya sekaliiiii saja… seumur hidupku!

Obsidianku terus-terusan menatap royal milk tea milik Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Dan tanpa kusadari juga, ilerku menetes dengan indahnya dari sudut bibirku.

Wuaks.

"Hei," si Kyuhyun memanggilku. Aku melirik.

"Mwo?" tanyaku super dingin.

Dan dengan cepat, dia sudah menyodorkan cangkir tehnya kepadaku. "Kau mau mencicipinya?"

Hei! Darimana dia tahu?! Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?! Wajahku sontak memerah malu karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

"Bolehkah?" aku berbinar-binar senang.

Dia mengangguk dengan wajah stoic. "Tentu saja."

Aku tersenyum lebar sambil meraih cangkirnya. "Goma-" tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Semua pasang mata sahabat-sahabatku tengah tertuju padaku. Apalagi Wookie. Namja manis itu malah sudah menyeringai mesum padaku.

WHAT THE!

"U-um, tidak jadi deh! Aku akan memakan bekalku saja! Gomawo!" aku menunduk sambil cepat-cepat mengembalikan cangkir mahalnya. Aku lalu membuka kotak bekal makananku.

Humm… nasi goreng buatan Jongjin dan telur mata sapi sisa makan malam kemarin. Bolehlah. Aku harus bersyukur! Setidaknya bukan aku yang memasak. Kalau aku yang memasak, sudah bisa dipastikan itu akan jadi makanan kura-kura peliharaanku. (Readerdeul+Ddangkomma: Kejam!)

Aku mulai makan dengan tenang. Aku kini sedang berusaha mengeluarkan saus tomat dari botolnya. Susaaaahh!

"Yesung ah,"

CPROT

Ups.

Aku menoleh ke arah Siwon. "Ne, Siwon ah?" aku tersenyum.

Siwon menatapku serius. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menghabiskan royal teaku!" dia menyodorkan cangkir tehnya ke wajahku. Aduh! Baunya enak sekali! E-eh! Tidak, tidaaak! Bukan saatnya aku berbicara begitu!

"H-hah?! Tidak perlu, Siw-"

"Punyaku juga jika kau mau." Sampai Kibummie juga?! Aiiish!

"U-um, tidak terima kasih! Aku akan memakan makananku saj-"

HAP

Sebuah sendok tanpa permisi sudah masuk ke dalam mulutku. Hng? Rasa apa ini…? Enak… seperti teh…

Aku menatap si pemilik sendok. Dia balas menatapku dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya. Wajahku memerah sempurna. Aku mengangguk kecil lalu perlahan menarik mundur sendoknya dari mulutku. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Baby."

"Berhenti memanggilku Baby…!" cicitku dengan wajah merah padam. "Um, gomawo."

Dia kembali menyeringai. "Buatmu." Kyuhyun langsung menukar botol air mineral murah meriahku dengan cangkir teh super mahalnya.

Aku panik. "E-eh?! Tidak us-"

GLUK GLUK

Aku langsung sweatdrop. Kyuhyun sudah meminum air mineralku sampai habis. Padahal aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya sama sekali!

Dongkol! Dasar namja seenaknya! Aku cemberut. Apa boleh buat… aku menatap cangkir tehnya. Tadi… hanya sesendok saja rasanya enak sekali… apalagi kalau secangkir penuh!

Wajahku berseri-seri. (Author: Awww~…)

Hng? Tunggu…

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang fatal! Kalau aku minum teh yang notabenenya milik Kyuhyun artinya…

'C-ciuman tidak langsung?!' aku panik. Untuk hal ini aku sangat sensitif! Hahah! Tentu saja! Aiish, mana aku tidak tahu bekas bibirnya di bagian mana lagi! Terlalu beresiko!

"U-um, tidak usah Kyu…" aku mengembalikan cangkirnya lagi dengan berat hati.

"Kau pikir akan berciuman tidak langsung denganku?"

KENAPA NAMJA INI BISA SELALU TAHU PIKIRANKU?! Apa dia penyihir…? Ahhahah! Mana mungkin! Aku tertawa garing dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengerling mesum ke arahku. Aiish!

Wajahku merah padam. "Grrr…! Bukan urusanmu!" desisku sambil membuang muka.

"Tenang saja, aku belum meminumnya kok." Aku meliriknya sekilas. Dia sedang tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Kemana seringaiannya tadi?

Um, mungkin tidak apa-apa… aku menarik tanganku dan menatap cangkir itu, kemudian mulai meminum teh yang baunya sangat enak itu.

GLUK GLUK

Enaaaaaaaaaaaak~… aku berwajah bahagia. Enak sekali! Teh terenak yang pernah kuminum seumur hidupku! Hahah, memang terdengar menyedihkan! Tapi memang begitu!

Kyuhyun memandangiku. Aku meliriknya. "Mwoya?" tanyaku dengan alis bertaut. Berusaha sedikit ramah padanya. Aku baik sekali 'kan?

Tapi dia malah menyeringai lalu memajukan wajahnya pada wajahku.

SLURP~

Dia menatap obsidianku dalam. "Ada saus di pipimu, Baby."

BUAK!

Aku menendangnya penuh amarah hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari kursinya. Aku segera meminum habis royal tea'ku', mengambil kotak bekalku yang belum tersentuh, dan langsung melangkah pergi dengan wajah merah padam. Bukan, bukan karena tersipu malu atau apa! AKU MARAH! Seenaknya saja namja itu menjilat pipiku! Setidaknya dia hanya perlu memberitahuku! Atau kalau perlu, tidak diberitahu juga tidak masalah! Dia memang tidak pantas untuk kujadikan subjek percobaan ramah tamahku!

NAMJA KURANG AJAR!

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terjungkal ke belakang dengan pandangan bosan. Hal yang sama berlaku kepada Siwon dan Kibum. Ryeowook? Dengan prihatin, dia membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Memang namja yang terlalu baik.

"Kau konyol, Kyuhyun ah. Kau harus banyak berdoa jika ingin Yesungie menyukaimu. Bahkan itu mungkin mustahil!" Siwon menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah kesal.

"Hahahha. Ini baru pemanasan. Aku pernah melihat Yesungie menghantam wajah namja mesum yang terus meremas bokongnya di bus." Ryeowook tertawa kecil mengingat momen tak terlupakan itu. Moment dimana ia melihat keberingasan seorang Kim Yesung.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil sambil menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. "Kau sungguh menyukainya, Kyuhyun ah? Yesungie bukan gay loh. Dia sangat berpegang teguh dalam pendiriannya itu. Aku dan Hae saja sampai menyerah mengajaknya ke kencan buta sesama namja. Sayang sekali, padahal wajahnya manis begitu…"

"Dia bukan gay." Kibum mengamini dengan tampang datar.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah stoic. "Kalau begitu akulah orang pertama yang akan membuatnya menjadi gay." Seringai kembali terukir di bibir penuhnya.

"…" keempat pasang mata itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Just you wait, Baby."

**TBC**

YAAK~! Ucchan's BAAACK~!#dilempar ember. Miaaan! Ucchan tahu Ucchan telat… ugh, ya begitu deh. Ucchan lagi gak ada inspirasi…T.T

ANYWAYS~! Ucchan seneng ngeliat responnya! Positif sekali~! OSH! Ucchan akan berjuang untuk membuat fic yang baik! Semoga mau dibantu nee!^w^v

Umma Ucchan lagi keluar kota, jadi Ucchan nginep dirumah spupu~! Kkekek, Ucchan bela-belain ngupdate subuh begini! Moga-moga spupu Ucchan itu takkan pernah menyadari kalau laptopnya udah Ucchan pake, Ya Allaaaah!

Oh ya! Selamat hari kemerdekaaaan~!XD semoga Indonesia semakin jaya, dan bebas dari segala macam tikus-tikus tukang korupsiii~! Ah, ah, juga semoga SuJu juga merdeka~!XD#PLAK!

Uhuk, back to the fic!

Errr… ini chapt jumlah words-nya 4000-an. Memang dikit ne… tapi akan Ucchan tingkatkan dichapt selanjutnya! Ucchan hwaittiiiing!

Sudah 3 bulan lebih Sungie pergi wamil… ANDWAAEEE! Kenapa namja semanis itu harus pergi wamil! Tak bisakah mereka mencoretnya dari daftar wamil?! WAE?! WAE!? Nanti disana, bisa-bisa dia diperkosaa! Hiks hiks…(pikiran terlalu jauh kedepan)

Moga-moga Yeppa pulang dengan keperjakaan yang masih utuh…T.T

Nah, mianne! Ucchan belum bisa ngebalas review! Ucchan takut gak keburu! Tapi Ucchan sudah membaca semua review, dan sangat senang~! Jeongmal gomawoo!^w^/

ranimaharsi~Hellgirl~Liekyusung~niraa~Aquila3424~iwsumpter~yesungismine~Jy~ermagyu~989seohye~yodeophi~Aulia~ajib4ff~Veeclouds~sisil . li24~piku~Tinker tinker4~yesunghyunggue90~mitha3424~Merry~nin nina~kjwzz~tety . sinaga . 9~Dewi CloudSparkyu ~Yong~DySparClouds~TrinCloudSparkyu~Triple(?)Guests~pandakim~won~kinandya~shizuku mizutani~elyesung~qhaCloudsElf~yeyechacha

Mianhae kalau ada yang belum Ucchan sebutin ne! Ucchan buru-buru ngetiknya! Takut spupu Ucchan keburu bangun!

Ucchan pengen tahu pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini! Kalau bisa, tolong beri Ucchan masukan atau kritik apapun ne! Ucchan akan berbenah! Ini juga, fic yang membutuhkan review readerdeul sekalian~!XD

Hngg… sebenarnya, sudah banyaaaak sekali scene-scene yang muncul di mimpi Ucchan. Cuma Ucchan susah mengurutkannya. Acak banget! Rasanya otak Ucchan sangat kejam sama diri sendiri…

Makanya… pelan-pelan saja nee! Semoga masih mau membantu Ucchan!

Singkat kata,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK)

Pleasee~?


	3. I Hate YOU!

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

Love Like This

Chapter 3: I HATE YOU!

* * *

Cast: Super Junior

* * *

Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: KyuSung

* * *

Other Pair: Unknown

* * *

Genre: Romance, bit humor, hurt/comfort, etc

* * *

Rate: T~ (Mungkin bisa naik~!#PLAK!)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

* * *

Warn!: BL(BoysLove), Humor Garing, Romance gagal, Typo(maybe), alur membingungkan, plot tidak konsisten, sesuai mood author#PLAK!, bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang amburadul, OOC(sebagian)!

* * *

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

DLDR!

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

"DIA PIKIR SIAPA DIA?! Hmph!"

Tap tap tap

Yesung berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Kepalanya full dengan cara-cara terbaik menjauhkan Kyuhyun sejauh-jauhnya dari kota ini! Kalau perlu, negara ini!

"Menyesal aku sempat mengiranya orang baik-baik! Dia memang hanyalah seonggok mahluk hina tidak berharga yang BRENGSEK!" Yesung masih tetap menyumpah-nyumpah sepanjang perjalanannya. Tidak dipedulikannya beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh.

Dia sudah terlalu emosi!

Yesung komat-kamit di setiap langkahnya. Mencoba memantrai Kyuhyun dengan semua mantra yang pernah dibacanya di buku-buku Harry Potter milik Kibum.

Useless.

"Yesung ah!" Yesung tersentak kaget. Dia segera menutup mulutnya dan menoleh. Dia refleks tersenyum manis.

"Hangeng ah! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yesung pada namja yang tadi memanggilnya.

Hangeng tersenyum manis. "Aku mau balik ke kelasku. Kalau kau sendiri, Yesung ah?"

Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga mau balik ke kelasku!"

Hangeng tampak gembira. "Aku temani ya!"

Yesung mengangguk, dan mulai berjalan bersama Hangeng.

Hangeng memang tidak sekelas dengan Yesung. Ah, apa Yesung belum menerangkannya padamu? Kekekek! Mianhae!

Di sekolah ini, Yesung sekelas dengan Siwon, Donghae, dan Ryeowook. Sementara Hangeng sekelas dengan Eunhyuk dan Kibum di kelas lain. Seperti Kyuhyun, Kibum loncat ke kelas satu sekolah ini seangkatan dengan Yesung dan yang lainnya, meski sesungguhnya dia baru duduk di kelas satu JHS. Sangat cerdas! Atau Yesung harus memanggilnya jenius! Dan meski lebih muda, semua memperbolehkan Kibum memanggil nama mereka langsung tanpa perlu hyung ataupun sunbae. Segan mungkin.

"Kudengar, di kelasmu ada anak baru ya?" tanya Hangeng.

Yesung mengangguk dan langsung memasang wajah letih. "Dia anak yang merepotkaaan…" erangnya penuh penderitaan.

Hangeng tertawa mendengar keluhan Yesung. "Aku jadi penasaran~. Siapa namanya?"

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sangat menyebalkan!" adunya. Berharap Hangeng mau mengerti penderitaan yang tengah dirasakannya ini.

Hangeng manggut-manggut. "Cho Kyuhyun yah. Kuatlah, Yesung ah~!" Hangeng tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Yesung tersenyum. Memang hanya Hangeng satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti Yesung! Atau begitulah pendapat seorang Kim Yesung. Yang lima lainnya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan!

"Sudah, jangan bicarakan soal dia lagi! Kau tahu, Hangeng ah! Tadi itu di kelasku…"

Mereka lalu ngobrol random. Percakapan yang sangat aimless. Tapi Hangeng sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan buruk Yesung yang suka mengganti topik pembicaraan seenaknya. See? Dia memang sangat mengerti Yesung!

Kini mereka tengah membicarakan makanan kantin.

"Hangeng!"

Hangeng dan Yesung menoleh ke asal suara.

Dan… Yesung langsung takjub. Ada seorang yeoja cantik jelita yang sangat seksi, namun… memiliki jakun… bersuara berat… dan… berdada rata.

… Ugh…?

Heechul songsaengnim?! Ahh, dia memang pantang menyerah untuk menggoda Hangeng! Lihat saja penampilannya sekarang! Ia mengenakan kemeja tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada rendah berwarna hot pink yang memperlihatkan lengan putih mulus dan dada super seksinya, serta hot pants berwarna putih dan stoking jaring hitam. Dilengkapi dengan bando bertelinga kelinci pink yang menghiasi surai madunya yang sengaja dibuat berantakan menggoda. Posenya pun… menggoda. Ia tengah berbaring di lantai dengan posisi tangan kanan meremas surainya, tangan kiri berkacak pinggang dan kedua kaki jenjangnya disilangkan.

Glek.

Yesung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia harus mengakui bahwa Heechul kini benar-benar 'menggoda'. Ia melirik Hangeng –menunggu respon namja itu.

Tapi Hangeng terus berjalan melewati Heechul yang masih berpose. "Rasa sup itu memang sangat aneh." Cuek bebek.

Yesung buru-buru menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Hangeng. Hangeng memang punya nyali besar! Yesung melirik ke belakang sekilas. Tampak Heechul sedang menyumpah serapahi beberapa murid tidak berdosa di sekitarnya.

Yesung geleng-geleng kepala. Ia melirik Hangeng sejenak. Hangeng tengah memasang poker face. Sangat sulit untuk diterjemahkan apa dia senang dengan perhatian Heechul, atau sebaliknya. Yesung akhirnya memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sekarang tentang si namja ikan menyebalkan yang –menurutnya sok tersakiti.

Tap tap

"Hng?"

Obsidian Yesung menangkap sesosok namja cantik yang tengah memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan sendu. Yesung memutuskan untuk menghampirinya diikuti Hangeng.

"Leeteuk songsaengnim," panggil Yesung pelan.

Leeteuk tersentak kaget lalu menoleh dengan wajah pucat.

"E-eh, Yesungie, Hangeng! Heheh, kalian belum balik ke kelas?! Sudah hampir bel loh!" dia tampak gugup setengah mati.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. Tumben Leeteuk berkesan mengusir begini. Biasanya dia akan mengajak anak muridnya ngobrol lamaaa sekali. Tidak peduli bel sudah berdentang.

"Songsaengnim sedang mengamati apa?" tanya Yesung polos.

Wajah cantik Leeteuk semakin pucat mendengar pertanyaan Yesung yang menurutnya terlalu tiba-tiba itu. "Um, aniyo. Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar! Aahh! Aku sudah tersegarkan! Uuumm! Cepatlah kembali ke kelas kalian! Permisiii!" Leeteuk membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu segera berlari dari hadapan HangSung.

Drap drap drap

"Leeteuk ah! Tidak boleh berlari di koridor!" tegur beberapa guru pada Leeteuk yang berlari kencang.

Yesung menatap punggung Leeteuk yang semakin menjauh dengan heran. "Aneh, rasanya tadi dia memang sedang mengamati seseorang…" ia melirik keluar jendela.

'Lapangan olahraga? Hng? Bukankah itu Kangin songsaengnim? Dia tampak sedang berbicara dengan seorang… yeoja?' Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. 'Mungkin guru baru.' Yesung menciptakan kesimpulan sekenanya. Ia cukup bersyukur. Mungkin ia bisa melihat pemandangan lain selain wajah guru-guru lamanya yang semuanya namja. Mayoritas sudah ahjussi-ahjussi lagi. #PLAK!

"Apa yeoja itu guru baru yah?" gumam Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hangeng hanya diam. Yesung juga diam –takut salah bicara. "… Ayo kita jalan lagi, Yesung ah." Ucap Hangeng lembut.

Yesung tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Oke~!"

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

"Baby!"

Yesung menggeram. Siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang akan meneriakkan itu kecuali DIA?! Yesung segera menggandeng Hangeng, memintanya untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Hangeng yang polos, hanya bisa menurut untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hei!"

Grep

Sebuah tangan mencengkram bahu Yesung.

Oh. Yesung lebih baik mati saja.

Hangeng mengernyit melihat namja sok akrab yang tengah menyeringai mesum kepada Yesung. "Kau mengenalnya, Yesung ah?"

Yesung spontan menggeleng. "Aku tidak kenal manusia macam dia."

Namja sok akrab itu mendesis. "Ayolah Baby. Kau mengenalku, bukan? Kita bahkan pernah mandi bersama!"

BUAK!

'SEMBARANGAN!' Yesung menjerit dalam hati.

"Hangeng ah, aku duluan ne. Annyeong." Yesung tersenyum manis pada Hangeng, lalu berlalu dengan cueknya dari situ.

Hangeng sweatdrop. Ia menatap namja sok akrab yang kini tengah memegangi 'anak'nya yang tadi ditendang Yesung dengan sadisnya.

"… Mian, tapi namamu siapa?" tanya Hangeng sambil tersenyum ramah.

Namja sok akrab itu menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan tidak suka. "NAMAKU CHO KYUHYUN. Dan kutegaskan padamu, namja bernama Kim Jongwoon itu sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Selamat tinggal!"

Tap tap

Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Hangeng yang terpaku akibat kata-katanya yang dengan seenaknya mengklaim Yesung.

Hangeng terkekeh. "… Cho Kyuhyun, yah…" ia mengerling. "Sepertinya ini akan seru~."

"…"

Sepasang chocolate lain hanya menatap Hangeng dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang…

… Ambigu.

"… Ck."

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi tak nampak sosok manis sang guru bahasa Korea. Benar-benar namja ngaret! Dan… kenapa harus di saat seperti ini…? Di saat DIA ada di samping Yesung…?

Yesung menatap pintu kelasnya dengan sedih. Hidupnya yang dulunya damai, kini tinggal kenangan… yah, ada beberapa faktor yang mengakibatkan hal menyedihkan itu.

Yeah, right. Faktor utamanya, adalah DIA.

Jiiiit~…

'Hhh... lebih baik aku abaikan saja dia.' batin Yesung. Dia mengabaikan tatapan Kyuhyun yang super intens padanya.

Jiiiiiiiiiiiit~…

'… Grrr… kenapa namja ini sukaaa sekali memandangiku…?! Kalau tahu Sungmin songsaengnim akan seterlambat ini, lebih baik tadi aku main dulu ke kelas Hangeng! Menyebalkan!' Yesung sibuk mengomel dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Krieeet

"Selamat siang anak-anak, mianhamnida aku terlambat ne." sesosok namja manis namun berbadan kekar masuk dengan wajah tidak berdosanya.

Sungmin songsaengnim sang penyelamaaat! Biasanya sih, songsaeng berumur 20 tahun ini suka membagi anak muridnya menjadi beberapa kelompok! Yesung akan sangat mencintainya kalau dia bisa memisahkan Yesung dari namja menyebalkan di samping Yesung ini! Yah, namanya juga berharap 'kan?!

Sungmin mulai berceramah sejenak. Menyampaikan segala isi buku yang pernah dibacanya. Bermaksud berbagi ilmu dengan anak-anak muridnya. Sayangnya ada satu murid yang dengan kurang ajarnya, sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mengetahui apapun yang sedang Sungmin jabarkan.

'Aiish! Tidak bisakah dia langsung ke inti pembicaraannya?! Aku sudah tidak sabaaar~!' Yesung menatap Sungmin antusias. Ppali ppaliii~!

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung. Dia tersenyum samar.

"Baby," Yesung tetap serius menatap Sungmin yang masih sibuk berkoar-koar. "Baby," Kyuhyun ngotot.

Namun Yesung tetap menulikan telinganya. 'Enak saja dia manggil-manggil baby! Tidak sudi!'

Kyuhyun merengut. Tapi tak habis akal, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yesung.

"Baby," panggilnya dengan suara rendah yang menggoda~.

"GYAAAH!"

Yesung buru-buru mendorong wajah Kyuhyun dengan kasar. 'SEENAKNYA SAJA DIA BERBISIK DI TELINGAKU!' jerit Yesung dalam hati. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Grrrraaaawrr!" Yesung menggeram ke arah Kyuhyun. Beruntunglah dia, karena Sungmin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan teriakannya tadi.

Bukannya takut atau meminta maaf, Kyuhyun malah menyunggingkan senyum mautnya. "Baby, akhirnya kau mendengarku juga."

Sungguh. Jika saja Sungmin songsaengnim tuli barang sejenak, Yesung sudah melempar namja menyebalkan ini keluar jendela kelas.

"Baby," Kyuhyun memanggil lagi. Tidak kapok-kapok.

Yesung menggeram. Lebih baik ia meladeninya sebelum Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi!

"MWOYA?" bisik Yesung dengan wajah yang diangker-angkerkan. Wajah yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada khalayak umum.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar. Sama sekali tidak tampak takut dengan wajah angker eksklusif Yesung.

TWITCH

"Aku hanya mau tanya."

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Tanya apa? Nomor celana dalam Ddangkomma?

"5,5." Yesung spontan menjawab.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah?"

"Ah ani." Yesung menggeleng cepat. "Lupakan saja. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Siapa namja yang tadi bersamamu?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung serius.

Yesung cengo sejenak. "Namja yang tadi bersamaku?" ulangnya lagi dengan wajah blo'on. Sungguh, Yesung tidak tahu apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan!

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Namja yang tadi menemanimu kembali ke kelas itu loh." jelasnya pelan.

Bibir cherry Yesung membentuk huruf o. "Hangeng? Dia sahabat baikku!" jelas Yesung. "Lagipula, kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba begitu!? Mengganggu saja!" sungutnya sadis.

Kyuhyun diam dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu baik. Dan sepertinya Yesung menyadarinya.

Yesung mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Apa Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Hangeng? Ohoho, sepertinya mustahil. Dia harus melewati mayat Heechul songsaengnim dulu kalau mau mendekati Hangeng. Dia ingin berteman dengan Hangeng? Menindasnya? Atau…

… Huh? Jangan-jangan dia cemburu padaku?! Yesung shock. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati. Cemburu?! Namja menyebalkan nan mesum dan super kurang ajar itu cemburu?! Hahahahah! Mustahil! Dia hanya main-main dengan Yesung! Bagaimana dia bisa cemburu…

… Dia tidak cemburu 'kan? Yesung meragu. "Kau cemburu~?" goda Yesung dengan seringaian manis. Dalam hati, Yesung tertawa ngakak. Bercandalah! Mana mungkin Kyuhyun cemburu padanya?! Nyahahah!

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dalam. Nyaha…? "Ne. Aku sangat cemburu saat kau bersama dengannya, Baby."

HEK

Yesung tersedak tawanya sendiri. Ia langsung menyesal sudah menggoda Kyuhyun.

Yesung buang muka dengan panik. "Bu-bukan urusanku!" serunya kesal.

Dan selanjutnya, Yesung tidak mendengar kata apapun lagi dari Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia sudah menyerah.

'…?' Kenapa Yesung merasa sedikit kecewa?

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok! satu kelompok dua orang! Dan tolong hadap ke depan, Yesungsshi."

Yesung berbinar-binar. 'Sungguh? Asyiiik! Aku mau sekelompok dengan Wookie~!' Yesung menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan pandangan 'I LOVE YOU, MIIINNIEEE~'.

Sayangnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak ngeh. Hiks. "Baiklah, untuk membaginya, kita akan memakai sistem undian." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan wajah tidak berdosanya.

Yesung kaget. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya sambil menggebrak meja. "MWO?! T-tapi biasanya 'kan bebas memilih, songsaengnim?!" kini ia panik.

Sungmin tersenyum malaikat. "Tadi malam aku mimpi, harabojiku yang sudah lama meninggal menyarankanku untuk mengganti cara mengajarku. Dia juga memberikan usul tentang sistem undian ini."

MIMPI?! ALASAN MACAM APA ITU?! Yesung ingin menemui harabojinya Sungmin tersayang, lalu 'menceramahinya' dengan berbagai jenis kata-kata 'cinta'.

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun diam-diam. Namja mesum itu tengah bersmirk ria. Ini gawat.

Akhirnya Yesung hanya bisa berdoa, 'Semoga Sungmin songsaengnim tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun! Kalau bisa, selama-lama-lama-lamaaaanya! AMIN!'

"Baiklah, maju menurut absen. Hng? Ada murid baru yah. Siapa namamu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, songsaengnim." Jawabnya datar.

Sungmin manggut-manggut sambil menulis nama Kyuhyun di buku absennya. Yah. Namanya pasti tepat berada di bawah nama Yesung. Ah, memang yang pertama disebutkan di sekolah ini adalah nama, baru setelah itu marga keluarga. (Author maksa)

TUHAN. KAU BOLEH MENARUHKU DI MANA SAJA, ASAL JANGAN BERSAMA NAMJA MENYEBALKAN BERNAMA CHO KYUHYUN INI, YA TUHAAN!

Yesung menjerit.

"Arraseo. Mari kita mulai." Sungmin tersenyum mistis.

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

"Jongwoon Kim," Sungmin memanggil nama Yesung. Kini sebuah kotak berwarna hot pink sudah terpampang jelas di atas mejanya. Kotak yang merupakan juru kunci akan keselamatan Yesung selama beberapa jam ke depan…

Yesung komat-kamit berdoa dalam hati. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu melangkah mendekati meja Sungmin dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Deg deg

Deg deg

"Silahkan ambil satu." Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tidak tahukah dia, Yesung sedang merasa deg-degan?!

Tiba-tiba kaki Yesung mati rasa. Tidak mau bergerak, padahal jaraknya dengan meja Sungmin sangat dekat. Sungguh! Dia terlalu tegang…

'Aku benar-benar tidak mau satu kelompok dengan namja menyebalkan yang sedang duduk di bangkuku itu HEI! Kenapa dia malah duduk di bangku milikku?! Apakah dia tidak punya bangku sendiri?!' Yesung ngedumel.

"Yesung ah?" Ryeowook mencubit lengan Yesung 'pelan' seakan menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat mengambil nomor undian sebelum Sungmin naik pitam.

Yesung merengut. Sakit tahu!

"…" sialan. Dia tetap tidak bisa bergerak!

'Cobalah berpikir positif, Kim Jongwoon! Mungkin saja, keberuntungan sedang berpihak padamu! Meski tadi kau sama sekali tidak ada untung-untungnya!' Yesung merasa sangat putus asa.

"…" kenapa tubuhnya tetap tidak mau bergerak…?

"Yesungsshi? Gwenchanayo?" Sungmin menatap Yesung heran.

Yesung terdiam. Lidahnya kelu! Hahahah! Great! Memalukan sekali!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyuhyun. "Kim Jongwoon sedang sakit, songsaengnim. Biar saya yang mengantarnya ke ruang keseha-"

"NAN GWENCHANA!" seru Yesung cepat sambil berlari ke arah meja Sungmin. Hampir saja namja mesum itu mengambil keuntungan!

"Ya sudah. Cepat ambil satu, Yesungsshi." Sungmin bersedekap sambil memasang wajah kesal. Mungkin karena Yesung sudah membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga.

Obsidian Yesung menatap lubang kotak itu dengan horor. 'Ya Tuhan… aku memohon kepadaMu… jebaaal!'

Dengan gemetaran, tangan mungilnya menyusup masuk ke dalam lubang kotak, kemudian mengaduk-aduk isi kotak itu.

Nomor yang sama dengan Wookie, jangan dengan namja mesum di bangkuku itu… nomor yang sama dengan Wookie, jangan dengan namja mesum di bangkuku itu… Yesung terus membacakan mantra mulia tersebut dalam benaknya.

Ini dia!

Dengan slow motion, Yesung menarik kembali tangannya. Sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi Nampak dari dalam kotak. Apakah ini nomor keberuntungannya?!

Yesung dengan sedikit ragu menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas, lalu mulai membuka lipatan kertas Yesung.

Berapa?! Berapa?! Yesung tidak sabaran.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yesung. "Nomor 6!" ia mengibar-ngibarkan kertas bernomor 6 itu di wajah tampan–ngaku-ngaku– Yesung.

'Hngg, bolehlah. Semoga sama dengan Wookie atau Siwon… ah! Yang lebih penting, semoga saja Kyuhyun mendapat nomor lain! Ya, ya! AMIN!' Yesung mengangguk mantap.

"Arraseo, silahkan kembali ke bangkumu, Yesungsshi." Usir Sungmin sambil menulis sesuatu di buku ajarannya. Yesung menunduk hormat, lalu melangkah kembali ke bangkunya dengan wajah masam.

"Hai, Baby. Sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

BUAK!

"MINGGIR." Desis Yesung setelah menendang Kyuhyun menjauhi bangkunya. Dengan penuh aura setan yang pekat, Yesung kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau memang lucu, Baby. Aku pasti akan membuatmu duduk di pangkuanku."

Yesung ingin menggampar.

Sungmin kembali membuka suara sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Oke, Kyuhyun Cho!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai sekilas, ia melirik Yesung lalu berkata pelan. "Keberuntunganku cukup bagus loh, Baby." Dan dia langsung berjalan santai menuju meja Sungmin. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah shock akibat kata-kata kejamnya.

'OMMONA! Dewi Fortuna! Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau tidak memberinya keberuntungan! Hari iniii saja! Jebal! Kau bisa mengambil keberuntungan Donghae selama sebulan jika kau mau! Jangan beri DIA –namja mesum yang tengah berjalan dengan penuh keangkuhan itu, keberuntungan!' Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Yesung panik. Saking paniknya, ia tidak sadar tengah menggigit-gigit buku catatannya.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan kasihan. 'Apa Yesung lapar yah? Mungkin aku bisa membuatkannya kue lain kali...'

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan meja Sungmin. Ia lalu dengan santai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak itu.

Deg deg

Deg deg

Yesung deg-degan. Keringat dingin sudah meluncur deras dari pelipisnya.

Setelah sedikit mengaduk-aduk, dengan slow motion, Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya, lalu menyerahkan kertas terkutuk itu kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya, dan perlahan namun pasti membukanya.

Yesung sudah memasang wajah penuh harap… JEBAL!

Dan…

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung dengan senyum mautnya, seiring dengan kata-kata sakti nan mulia sang Sungmin songsaengnim. "Nomor 6…!"

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

… Yesung benci. Sangat benci. Kenapa dia harus satu kelompok dengan Kyuhyun? Dan kau mau tahu kejutan ekstranya?

"Ini kelompok tetap kalian selama satu semester ini. Jadi berakrab-akrablah dengan teman satu kelompok kalian."

AKRAB?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA AKRAB DENGAN NAMJA MESUM KURANG AJAR SEPERTI DIA?! SELAMA SATU SEMESTER INI?! TRAGEDI!

Yesung berduram durja.

Obsidiannya melirik Siwon dan Ryeowook yang duduk beberapa meja di depannya. 'Hiks… Wookie satu kelompok dengan Siwon. Hiks hiks… asyiknya…' Yesung menggigit-gigit jari-jari mungilnya dengan sedih.

Ryeowook meliriknya. Ia sontak menatap Yesung iba. 'Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat membuatkan sesuatu untuk Yesung sebelum ia mulai memakan dirinya sendiri...'

Masih dengan kesalah pahamannya.

"Baby, Baby," aiiish!

"MWO?!" bentak Yesung kesal.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tanpa dosa. "Mohon kerja samanya~."

GRRR!

Yesung membuang muka. Lebih baik dia melihat pemandangan lain! Obsidiannya kembali menatap Ryeowook.

'Hng? Wookie memperhatikan Sungmin songsaengnim dengan serius sekali… padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan puisi yang Sungmin songsaengnim sampaikan. Dia memang murid teladan. Hahahah.' Yesung tertawa garing dalam hati.

"Baiklah, tugas kalian sekarang adalah membuat puisi tentang teman kelompok kalian masing-masing. Pakailah bahasa yang santun dan indah." Sungmin tersenyum innocent.

KAAH! Puisi?! Puisi tentang DIA?! Santun dan indah?! DIA?! Yesung menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopan.

"Ada apa, Yesungsshi?" Sungmin menatap Yesung heran.

"Songsaengnim yang super manis, apakah anda yakin saya harus sekelompok dengannya…?" Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan wajah memelas sambil tetap menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. Mencoba merayu sepertinya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas kesal. "Aish, Baby. Tentu saja kau harus sekelompok denganku,"

Hap!

"GYAAAH!"

PLAK!

Yesung dengan suka cita menampar wajah Kyuhyun. Kurang ajar! Melahap jariku seenaknya! Yesung menyumpah serapahi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Kau tidak bisa menolaknya, Yesungsshi. Terima saja."

Yesung menjerit.

"MWO?! Tapi aku tidak mau denganny-"

Cring~

Sungmin mengirimkan lasernya kepada Yesung seakan menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulutnya sebelum batas kesabaran songsaeng termuda di sekolah itu habis. Yesung langsung mingkem. "Uuuuhhh… arraseo, Sungmin songsaengnim…" lirih Yesung pasrah.

Dan kini, hidup damai Yesung semakin menghilang seiring datangnya sang namja mesum dalam kehidupan pribadinya…

"Baiklah! Mulailah menulis!"

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Semoga yang ditulis namja mesum itu tidak semesum wajahnya kini. Yesung terus merasa was-was. Sesekali, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang telah duduk di bangku yang tidak terlalu jauh di seberangnya. Ingiiin sekali rasanya ia mengintip apa yang ditulis Kyuhyun.

Jiiiit…

Yesung memandangi –melototi, Kyuhyun dengan intens. '… Kalau dilihat baik-baik, dia cukup tampan juga yah…' Dasar anak nakal.

Dia tidak menyadarinya selama ini, karena terlalu 'terhanyut' dengan kekurang ajaran Kyuhyun.

Caramel Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melirik ke arah Yesung. "Kenapa memandangiku terus, Baby? Apa kau terpesona pada ketampananku?"

"SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!" bentak Yesung sambil membuang muka. 'RALAT! Dia memang mahluk hina menyebalkan bermuka dua yang memuakkan!'

"Yesungsshi, harap diam. Kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku." Desis Sungmin dingin.

Aigoo, tidak bisakah anda memahami keadaan saya yang tengah terpuruk ini, duhai songsaengnim~…? Yesung mencoba berpuitis ria.

"Baiik… mianhae, songsaengnim…" Yesung akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan bukunya sendiri.

Puisi ya…? Kehkehkeh~

Yesung tidak bisa! Ia sama sekali bukan orang yang puitis ataupun romantis! Tidak sedikitpun! Aiiish!

"Baby," dan Kyuhyun malah semakin memperparahnya!

Yesung meliriknya kesal.

"Mwo…?!" desis Yesung super pelan. Tidak mau mendapat laser spesial Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung hangat. "Wajah penuh amarahmu, terlihat begitu cantik di mataku." pujinya dengan senyum manis. Rupanya dia orang yang cukup romantis~…

Tarik napas perlahan, keluarkan DENGAN EMOSI!

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Tulis tulis tulis…

Yesung serius mengerjakan. Walau sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan setiap bait kata yang dituliskan. Aiiish… yang penting dia sudah menulisnya! Menulis seluruh jeritan hatinya!

Kreek

Kyuhyun merobek kertas bukunya, merobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian lagi, lalu meremas salah satunya menjadi onggokan kertas. Caramelnya melirik Yesung dengan seringai evilnya. Dia melempar, daaan…

Pluk

Yesung cuek bebek

Pluk

Masih bisa bersabar

Pluk

Mulai tidak sabaran

Pluk

Lepas kontrol

"MWO?!" desis Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Seenaknya saja dia melempari wajah Yesung dengan onggokan kertas! Dikiranya Yesung ini tempat sampah apa!

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Akhirnya kau mau juga menatap ke arahku."

Sabar, Kim Yesung, sabaaar. Jika kau lepas kontrol di sini sekarang, dia akan menang! Ya, lebih baik aku bersabar saja. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel pulang berbunyi! Yesung berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang sempat terlepas.

'Sebentar lagiii!' Yesung berupaya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Yesungsshi, tolong kemari sebentar." Titah Sungmin dari belakang mejanya.

Yesung mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu hendak melangkah tapi…

Syuut

"Waaa!" Yesung tergelincir karena lantai –yang entah bagaimana caranya– licin. Ia refleks menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

HUP

Obsidiannya terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah lengan kekar sudah melingkari pinggangnya –menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"…" semua pasang mata di kelas menatap pemandangan mesra itu dengan tatapan campur aduk.

Cho Kyuhyun, mendekap seorang Kim Yesung dengan tangan kirinya, sambil menatap dalam obsidian milik Yesung. Seakan ingin menyelami semua keindahan di kedua manik namja manis ini.

PESSSHHH~

Deg deg deg

Wajah Yesung merona. Ada semburat pink tergaris jelas di kedua pipi chubbynya. Apalagi wajah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Aww~…

Yesung berucap gugup, "U-um, goma-"

TAP

Kyuhyun mengernyit sambil meremas 'benda' itu. "… Ternyata memang rata yah."

JDAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

YA IYALAH! AKU INI NAMJA! SUDAH PASTI DADAKU RATA! Namja ini…

Yesung melepaskan tangan mesum Kyuhyun dari tubuh dan dadanya, lalu menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun hanya balas menatapnya santai.

"AKU MEMBENCIMUUUU!" bentak Yesung lepas kontrol.

Seisi kelas tampak terkejut dengan bentakan Yesung. Mereka semua menatap Yesung dengan tatapan beragam.

Ryeowook hanya menghela napas. Sudah maklum dengan sikap Yesung. Tapi… tadi Kyuhyun memang keterlaluan! Terlalu nekat! Bisa-bisa, hubungannya dengan Yesung semakin gawat. "Haiisshhh…"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka. "…" hohoho. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mendapat musuh baru~.

Yesung terengah-engah. Tampaknya dia mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk teriakan penuh semangatnya tadi.

"…" Sungmin sudah menatap Yesung dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Kim Jongwoon, temui aku sepulang sekolah."

Grrr! Ini bukan salahku! Ini salah dia! DIA! Yesung frustasi. Tidakkah mereka melihatnya tadi?! DIA! DIA MEREMAS DADAKU SEAKAN-AKAN AKU INI YEOJA! Yesung histeris.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun penuh kebencian. "Aku SANGAT membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun!" desisnya garang.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai manis. "Aku juga SANGAT mencintaimu, Baby~." sahutnya lembut.

TEENG TENG TEENG~…

Bunyi bel tanda pulang sekolah menyelamatkan Cho Kyuhyun dari terjangan ganas seorang Kim Jongwoon yang tengah lepas kontrol.

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Tap tap

Di sinilah Yesung. Di lorong sekolah, berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin songsaengnim –yang tampak sibuk sendiri dengan buku tebalnya, sambil membawakan kertas-kertas dokumen milik songsaeng manisnya itu. Yup, Yesung dihukum atas kesalahan yang SAMA SEKALI BUKAN kesalahannya. Cho Kyuhyun itu…

'Hhh… namja itu punya masalah apa sih, denganku…?' Yesung diam-diam menarik napas. Sungguh! Rasanya dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepada namja itu! '…'

Akhirnya mereka tiba di loker para guru yang terletak beberapa ruangan dari loker para murid.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Yesung. "Baiklah, masukkan semua kertas-kertasku ke dalam loker. Ini nomor lokernya." Katanya super dingin sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas. Mungkin masih marah karena Yesung membuat keributan di kelasnya.

Hei! Itu bukan salahnya! Salahkan Cho Kyuhyun itu!

Dengan susah payah, Yesung meraih kertas Sungmin, dan dengan sedikit tertatih pula, Yesung berjalan mendekati loker Sungmin yang diberi tag name berwarna hot pink. Bayangkan saja yah, dokumen-dokumen yang dia bawa ini tebalnya hampir 42 cm! Belum termasuk map-map sialan ini! Ommona.

Yesung memperhatikan isi kertas pemberian Sungmin. Sebuah angka super panjang yang memang tidak akan bisa diingat orang biasa. Pantas saja Sungmin songsaengnim mencatatnya.

'Beberapa ke kiri, beberapa ke kanaaaan, terus ke kiri lagi, ke kanan lagiii, yak!'

Cklek

Krieeet

Alis Yesung bertaut heran. Di loker Sungmin ada sesuatu selain kertas-kertas berbau tidak sedap dan telah kusam… semacam bungkusan transparan berisi cookies yang… terlihat lezat…

GRUUUYUUKK~…

… Um. Yesung menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Songsaengnim, ada cookies di loker anda." Ucapnya sopan.

Sungmin diam sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebalnya. Ia menatap Yesung datar. "Ambil saja jika kau mau."

Yesung terkejut, "Bu-bukan! Maksud saya-"

"Gwenchana. Ambil saja. Aku tidak butuh barang tidak berguna seperti itu. CEPAT LETAKAN DOKUMENKU!" desis Sungmin sadis.

Yesung buru-buru mengambil bungkusan cookies berpita ungu itu, kemudian meletakan dokumen-dokumen 'berharga' milik Sungmin ke dalam loker.

"SINI KERTASNYA. JANGAN BERANI KAU BOCORKAN PADA ORANG LAIN, YAH! DAN KAU HARUS MENYELESAIKAN PUISIMU HARI INI JUGA! AKAN KUSURUH SATPAM MENJAGA GERBANG AGAR KAU TIDAK KABUR!" tukas Sungmin sadis.

Dengan cepat Yesung menyodorkan kertas keramat itu kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menyambarnya lalu berlalu secepat kilat dari situ. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Yesung.

Kejam.

Yesung menatap cookies pemberian Sungmin songsaengnim yang masih hangat. Tampak lezat.

'Kalau cookie ini tidak berguna, kenapa Sungmin songsaengnim menyimpannya di dalam loker…? Apa ada yang menaruhnya?' kepala Yesung seperti berkabut. '… Darimana dia tahu kode loker Sungmin songsaengnim? Apakah dia seorang stalker?'

'… Aiish… aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!' ujung-ujungnya, Yesung menyerah juga.

'Ya sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Wookie dan Siwon juga pasti sudah pulang.' Yesung bersiap untuk pulang.

… Huh?

"KAU HARUS MENYELESAIKAN PUISIMU HARI INI JUGA! AKAN KUSURUH SATPAM MENJAGA GERBANG AGAR KAU TIDAK KABUR!" kata-kata Sungmin kembali terngiang di benaknya.

ALAMAK! Baru ingat! Hiks hiks! Dia akan telat pulang nih…

Yesung berlari menuju kelasnya dengan masih memegang cookies pemberian Sungmin. Lumayanlah, buat mengganjal perut yang tengah berdisko ria. Tadi dia memang hanya bisa minum teh saja. Tidak sempat makan. Ngomong-ngomong soal teh, apa namja menyebalkan itu sudah pulang?

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Di kelas yang tenang dan damai, hanya terdapat dua onggok namja yang sedang bertatapan. Sepertinya murid-murid lain sudah pulang.

"…" mereka saling berdiam diri. Si namja manis berdiri dengan wajah ambigu di ambang pintu kelas, sementara si tampan tengah menyeringai padanya dalam posisi duduk di bangku si manis.

Tapi si manis akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Cho Kyuhyunsshi…?" tanyanya super dingin.

Si tampan yang kini tengah duduk di bangku si manis itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Aku juga belum menyelesaikan puisiku. Jadi Sungmin songsaengnim menyuruhku menyelesaikannya BERDUA denganmu." Ucapnya penuh alasan.

AIIISH! Oke, apa boleh buat. Mari selesaikan ini secepat kilat, dan pulang! Si manis membulatkan tekad.

Tap tap

Si manis berjalan cepat mendekati si tampan yang masih bersmirk-ria.

BUAK!

"KUBILANG MINGGIR!" jeritnya setelah menendang si tampan menjauhi bangku miliknya.

Si tampan meringis kecil. "Kau tidak bisa bilang dulu ya, sebelum menendang…?" sungutnya.

Masa bodo! Dengan wajah cemberut, si manis duduk di bangkunya. Kembali berkutat dengan puisi setengah jadinya yang tadi sempat terbengkalai.

"…"

JIIIIIITTTT…

… Hhhh!

"Kenapa kau memandangiku terus, hah?!" si manis menatap caramel si tampan dengan kesal. "Selesaikan puisimu itu, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun seenaknya!" perintahnya kurang ajar.

Si tampan yang bernama Kyuhyun hanya berwajah datar. "Aku sudah selesai dari tadi, Baby."

Si manis shock. Mungkin kita harus memanggilnya Yesung saja.

'Aish! Aku harus mempercepat kerjaku, atau aku akan terus terjebak dengan monster menyebalkan ini!' Yesung membatin.

Tulis tulis tulis…

"Baby," panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun sedikit. Sudah trauma kalau harus mencuekinya lagi.

"Mwo?"

"… Cookie siapa itu?" Kyuhyun menatap bungkusan cookies di atas meja Yesung. Pandangannya terlihat tidak suka. Ohoho, cemburu eoh~?

Sayang Yesung sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Ini? Sungmin songsaengnim memberikannya padaku. Katanya dia tidak membutuhkannya." Ucapnya jujur.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Wajahnya sedikit tenang. "Oooh…"

Yesung menatapnya sekilas, lalu mulai menulis lagi.

Tulis tulis tulis…

Kyuhyun membuka suara lagi, "Baby,"

"AIISH! APA LAGI?!" bentak Yesung emosi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "… Gomawo." Caramelnya menatap Yesung hangat.

Yesung buru-buru membuang muka dengan wajah merah padam. "A-apanya yang gomawo! Dasar!"

Deg deg

'Apa itu?! kenapa harus deg-degan segala?! Aaaah! Kim Yesung kendalikan dirimu!' Yesung panik.

Krieekk

Kyuhyun menggeser kursinya mendekati Yesung.

"M-mwo?!" Yesung memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga. Ia refleks memasang mode waspada –mata dipicingkan, bibir dipoutkan, pipi digembungkan, dan kedua tangan yang mengepal di depan wajah.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Kenapa kau sewaspada itu padaku?"

Yesung geleng-geleng. "Kalau mengingat sikapmu selama seharian ini, tentu aku harus waspada!" tukasnya sarkastik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Caramelnya mengintip puisi Yesung yang memang sangat terbuka. Dia mencak-mencak. "Huruf hangulmu salah tuh."

Yesung kaget lalu ikut memandangi puisinya. "Hah? Di mana?!"

"Itu," Kyuhyun menunjuk sebaris kalimat di kertas Yesung. "Harusnya yadong, bukan yadang. Yadang itu artinya partai oposisi, Baby." Jelas Kyuhyun cepat.

Yesung mengangguk paham, lalu mulai memperbaiki kalimatnya. "Oke. Berhenti memanggilku Baby!" desisnya sewot.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan serius.

Yesung yang merasa risih, menatap balik Kyuhyun. "Mwoya?"

"… Menurutmu, aku ini mesum?"

Yesung diam. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya, "Yah, bukan mesum sih. Tapi porno!" tukasnya dengan bibir terpout.

Caramel Kyuhyun terbelalak, namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung tertawa lepas.

Yesung bergidik. Kenapa namja ini malah tertawa? Bukan marah atau semacamnya? Yesung tambah yakin namja ini sudah sedikit melenceng otaknya.

Akhirnya tawa Kyuhyun reda. Dia menatap Yesung dalam. Tangannya terangkat, lalu membelai surai hitam legam Yesung dengan lembut. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya membelai saja.

"…"

Yesung diam. Hanya menatap caramel Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

… Entah kenapa… dia merasa nyaman. Apakah itu adalah hal yang salah…?

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari surai Yesung.

…?

"Cepat selesaikan, Baby. Kita akan terlambat pulang." Tuntut Kyuhyun kurang ajar.

"Haiiish! Aku SEDANG berusaha! Berhenti memanggilku Baby, kau namja porno!" marah Yesung sadis.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ommo! Rasanya ada yang salah dengan otak namja ini!

"Baby," Yesung meliriknya lagi. KALAU BEGINI KAPAN DIA SELESAI MENULIS PUISINYA?!

… Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dalam.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Yesung. … Sangat lembut.

PESSH~

Yesung membuang muka dengan panik. "B-bukan urusanku!" dengan penuh semangat, dia melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya yang sempat tertunda.

"…"

Dan mereka tetap diam seperti itu, hingga Yesung selesai menulis puisinya.

Kyuhyun hanya berkata, "Good boy."

WTF!

"Aku bukan anjing!" jerit Yesung murka.

Kyuhyun cuek bebek. "Boleh aku minta cookie itu? Aku lapar." tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap sambil menunjuk bungkusan cookies di samping buku Yesung.

Yesung menatap bungkusan cookies yang sama sekali belum dibukanya itu. Yah, bolehlah. Kyuhyun sudah membantunya tadi 'kan? Rasanya tidak masalah kalau hanya satu atau dua.

Yesung membuka bungkusan berpita itu, lalu menyodorkan beberapa cookies kepada Kyuhyun. "Ini HANYA sebagai ucapan terima kasihku!" serunya.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar. Diam. Sama sekali tidak menyambut cookies pemberian Yesung.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung dengan alis bertaut.

"Kau tampak tidak ikhlas." Ucap Kyuhyun polos.

Yesung menggeram. 'Namja ini…'

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tetap tidak menyambut.

Yesung menghela napas berat. "Mianhamnida atas ucapan kurang sopanku. Aku SANGAT ikhlas. Silahkan, Cho Kyuhyunsshi."

… Kyuhyun tetap diam.

Lama-lama, Yesung jadi pegal sendiri. "Apa lagi?!" sungut Yesung kesal.

Kyuhyun mengerling, lalu berseru manja, "Suaaaap~…"

BUAK

Tap tap tap

Yesung dengan kejamnya menghantamkan cookies itu pada wajah tampan Kyuhyun, lalu segera berjalan keluar kelas sambil mengunyah beberapa sisa cookies.

Krauk krauk

Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba menegang. "…"

Krieet

"Upph! Nyam nyam," Kyuhyun meringis, lalu mulai memakan cookie pemberian Yesung. "Enak, eeh! Heei! Baby! Tunggu aku!"

Tap tap

BRAK!

"Ash!" ringis Kyuhyun karena hidung mancungnya mencium pintu kelas yang dibanting Yesung dengan kasar.

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

"Baiklah, kalian sudah boleh pulang." Ucap Sungmin setelah memeriksa puisi Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh. "…" tampak bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sungmin meliriknya. "Ada apa, Yesungsshi?"

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung. "Gwenchanayo, Baby?" jemarinya mengusap surai Yesung dengan mesra.

"Songsaengnim, cookies ini buatan siapa?" tanya Yesung serius setelah menyikut perut Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras.

Sungmin menatap beberapa sisa cookies di tangan Yesung dengan wajah bosan. "… Kau tak perlu tahu, Yesungsshi." Ucapnya dingin.

Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh. "… Rasanya saya mengenal rasa cookie itu." ucapnya pelan.

Sungmin bersedekap. "… Baguslah. Jika kau mengenalnya, bisakah kau minta dia untuk tidak memasukan barang-barang aneh itu lagi ke dalam lokerku?" tanyanya dengan senyum dingin.

Yesung diam sejenak, lalu membungkuk. "Permisi, songsaengnim." Ia langsung berbalik.

Kyuhyun mengekor di belakangnya dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

Krieet

BLAM

"AKH!"

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Tap tap tap

Yesung tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kini ia tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Walau sedikit jauh, tapi Yesung lebih memilih untuk jalan kaki dibanding naik kendaraan. Hemat, mas bro.

'… Cookies itu… rasanya aku mengenali bungkusannya… pernah lihat di mana yah…? Juga… rasanya… buatan siapa…?' Yesung mengerutkan dahi. Sungguh, kepala(besar)nya sakit memikirkan ini!

Tap tap

Tap tap

Yesung berhenti dengan wajah masam. Ia lalu berbalik dan berteriak, "APA MAUMU!?"

Kyuhyun yang diteriaki hanya memasang wajah tidak berdosa, "Rumahku ke arah sini." jawabnya dengan seringai tak berdosanya.

Yesung menghela napas. "Hhh… jaga jarak dariku!" suruhnya lalu mulai berjalan lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil berjalan tepat di samping Yesung. "Shirreo, Baby~…"

"Hhhh…" Yesung hanya bisa pasrah. Ia kembali berjalan, tanpa menggubris setiap ocehan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Baby, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Yesung meliriknya. "Aku tidak punya kepentingan apapun untuk berbicara denganmu, Kyuhyunsshi." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Itu kau bicara denganku~." Godanya.

Yesung berbalik dan kembali berjalan. 'MENYEBALKAN!' amuknya dalam hati.

Tap tap

"Auk auk!"

Yesung terperanjat, lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Ada seekor anak anjing lucu berbulu cokelat di seberang jalan. Ia tengah menatap Yesung dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berbinar-binar.

'Anak anjing?' Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. 'Memangnya kemarin ada anak anjing seperti itu? Apa dia baru dilahirkan? Tapi sepertinya terlalu besar untuk anak anjing yang baru lahir.' Yesung sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, anak anjing itu berlari ke arah Yesung. Ia menyeberang tanpa sadar ada motor yang melaju dari arah kanannya.

Yesung kaget. Ia berusaha menghentikan motor itu dengan panik. "H-hei! Awas!"

CIIITTT

BRUGH!

"Kaiiing!" anak anjing itu tertabrak dengan cukup keras, dan terpental ke samping beberapa meter dari tempat asalnya.

Yesung menatap anak anjing yang tengah bersimbah darah itu dengan shock. "…"

Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari mendekati anak anjing itu. Motor yang menabrak anak anjing itu sudah berlalu dari tadi. Tak bertanggung jawab!

Yesung ikut berlari mendekati anak anjing itu. Ia menatap nanar hewan mungil itu. "K-Kyu… bagaimana ini…?!" ia menatap Kyuhyun panik.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, lalu dengan cepat membuka seragamnya.

Yesung sontak menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. "YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? DASAR NAMJA MESUM!" bentaknya lepas kontrol.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan 'ternyata!'.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia berjongkok lalu menyelimuti anak anjing itu dengan seragamnya, dan mengangkatnya. "Ayo ke rumah sakit."

Beberapa pasang mata tadi menatap ke arah Kyuhyun lagi dengan pandangan 'ternyata…'.

Yesung hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dengan shock.

… Oke. Dia merasa bersalah.

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Di sinilah Yesung. Bukan di rumahnya, tapi di rumah sakit hewan. Ia tengah duduk di kursi tunggu dengan wajah cemas. Kyuhyun sedang di dalam kamar rawat.

'Uuuggghh… apa anak anjing itu baik-baik saja…?' Yesung cemas. Sangat cemas! Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada anak anjing itu. Bisa-bisa dia digentayangi seumur hidupnya! Ommona!

Krieeet

Yesung sontak menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong anak anjing itu. "Kyu!" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan ekspresi aneh.

Yesung mengamati anak anjing itu. Tubuhnya dipenuhi perban. Kedua mata mungilnya juga masih tertutup rapat. Tertidur tampaknya. Seragam Kyuhyun masih setia menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya.

"… Dia baik-baik saja…?" tanya Yesung sambil beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu beristirahat."

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. "Jinjja? Syukurlaaah~!" senyum manis merekah di wajah Yesung, membuat matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

Manis sekali~…

Kyuhyun menatapnya sekilas, lalu melangkah cepat ke pintu keluar tetap dengan menggendong anak anjing itu.

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. 'Apa dia marah ya?' ia teringat kata-kata kasarnya pada Kyuhyun tadi. Ia mengatai Kyuhyun mesum, padahal Kyuhyun hanya ingin menolong anak anjing itu.

Yesung buru-buru mengejar Kyuhyun. "Um, aku minta maaf atas kata-kataku tadi, Kyu. Aku memang terlalu kasar tadi," Ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun, lalu menatap wajahnya. "Hah? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

Kyuhyun buang muka. "… Tidak ada apa-apa!" tukasnya ketus. Ia langsung berlari keluar rumah sakit dengan panik.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia ikutan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. "Yaaak! Jangan berlarian begitu! Anak anjing itu masih sakit, tahu! Dasar Pabbo!"

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Yesung melangkah santai di samping Kyuhyun. Sesekali, ia menowel hidung anak anjing di gendongan Kyuhyun, membuat yang menggendong jadi cemburu.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang masih asyik mengelus kepala anak anjing yang telah terbangun –akibat tangan nakalnya.

Yesung meliriknya. "Hngg, beberapa blok di sana. Rumahmu di mana?" tanyanya balik.

"Rumahku juga beberapa blok di sana."

Yesung manggut-manggut saja. "Hngg…"

"Baby," panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mm?" Yesung hanya ber'mm'-ria.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tadi kau memanggilku Kyu. Aku sangat senang." Caramelnya menatap Yesung hangat.

PESSHH~

"ANI! ITU AKU SEDANG PANIK! TIDAK SENGAJA!" Yesung panik. "DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BABY! AKU INI SAMA SEKALI BUKAN ANAKMU!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Yesung cemberut melihatnya. "Yak! Apa yang lucu! Dasar namja abnormal!" bentaknya kesal.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Apa itu nama panggilan baruku?" tanyanya polos.

Yesung menghela napas frustasi. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Kyuhyun mengekor tetap dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

:

:

Kyuhyun menatap 'rumah' di hadapannya dengan wajah aneh. Yesung di sampingnya hanya memasang tampang kesal.

Rumah sederhana berwarna merah maroon, dengan pagar kayu berwarna hitam yang sudah sedikit memudar warnanya, membingkai halaman rumahnya. Di pekarangannya tumbuh berbagai macam bunga. Cukup cantik.

Tapi mungkin tidak bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ini rumahmu, Baby?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak percaya.

Yesung mendelik. "MEMANGNYA KENAPA?!" bentaknya kesal.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya dengan wajah masam. Ia lalu berucap kurang ajar, "KUMUH."

"DIAM KAU! Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Yesung galak.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau ingin tahu sekali yah…"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi angker di wajah Yesung, "Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Baby. Rumahku searah dengan rumahmu. Beberapa rumah ke sana." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Yesung hanya ber'Ooohhh'-ria. "Jinjja? Artinya rumahmu dekat dengan rumahku? Rumahmu yang man-"

"Hng? Hyuung! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" seorang namja imut yang sedang menyirami beberapa bunga dipekarangan halaman rumah itu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menghampiri Yesung dengan wajah heran. Obsidiannya menatap Kyuhyun curiga. "Nugu?"

Yesung membuka mulut hendak menjawab, tapi keburu dipotong Kyuhyun. "Aku ETERNAL namjachingu hyungmu. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu, adik ipar." Kyuhyun menjabat tangan namja imut itu dengan sok akrab. Tangan kirinya tetap menggendong anak anjing yang hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dengan polos.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan pembunuh, sementara Kyuhyun menatap namja imut di depannya ini dengan tatapan 'Salam kenal, adik ipar!', dan namja imut itu balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan WTF?!.

Heniiingg… tiba-tiba namja itu beralih menatap Yesung.

"Hyung…" ia menatap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Akhirnya kau jadi gay juga ya…"

"ANIYA! AKU INI SAMA SEKALI BUKAN GAAY!" jerit Yesung frustasi. Dengan cepat ia memotong jabatan tangan Kyuhyun dan namja imut itu.

Si namja nyengir. "Gwenchana hyung. Orang ini tampan kok~."

Yesung mendesis. "Kalau begitu, kau pacaran saja dengannya! HMPH!" Yesung mendengus kesal.

Si namja imut menghela napas, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Mianne, Kyuhyunsshi. Hyungku ini memang keras kepala!" tukasnya kurang ajar.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut maklum. "Gwenchana. Aku pasti akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut di hadapanku." tekad Yesung semakin bulat untuk membunuh Kyuhyun.

"Ah ya, perkenalkan, Kim Jongjin imnida. Aku dongsaengnya Yesung." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis. "Senang bertemu denganmu~. Aku pasti akan membantumu sebisaku~!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Gomawo, Jongjin ah~." ia menjabat kembali tangan Jongjin dengan suka cita.

Yesung mencium persekongkolan tidak sehat antara dua namja di depannya ini.

Ia mendecih. "Sudah! Kalau kau berani melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, akan kuhajar kau!" ancamnya pada Jongjin. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang akan menjaga anak anjing ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk anak anjing di gendongan Kyuhyun.

Mendengar kata-kata Yesung, anak anjing itu langsung berontak seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun menurunkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau bisa menjaganya jika kau mau, Baby. Kurasa dia sangat menyukaimu." Kyuhyun menyodorkan anak anjing itu pada Yesung.

Yesung menerimanya dengan wajah cerah. "Jinjja~?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Yesung mengangkat anak anjing itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Auk aukk~!" anak anjing itu terlihat senang. Keempat kaki kecilnya bergerak-gerak, seirama dengan ekornya yang bergoyang penuh semangat.

'LUCUNYAAAAAAAAA~!'

Yesung tersenyum manis lalu mendekap anak anjing itu dengan gemas. "Namanya siapa yah~?"

Anak anjing itu mengendus sedikit, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung.

CHU~

Kyuhyun menatap anak anjing itu dengan shock. Apa mahluk kecil itu baru saja mencium Yesung…? DI BIBIR…?! Mungkin karena terlalu lama digendong Kyuhyun, dia jadi ketularan mesumnya namja tampan itu.

Yesung kaget, tapi segera tersenyum manis. "Anak baik, anak baiik~!" ia mengelus-elus punggung anak anjing mesum itu dengan sayang. "Karena kau kecil, aku akan memanggilmu Kkoming~!"

Anak anjing itu menatap Kyuhyun, lalu dengan unbelievable-nya menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun gondok. Apa-apaan anak anjing itu?! Tidak tahu terima kasih! Lagipula, kenapa sikap Yesung padanya sangat berbeda kepada anak anjing itu?! Anak anjing itu jantan 'kan?! Harusnya Yesung marah karena anak anjing itu menciumnya! Kyuhyun ngedumel.

CHU~

Anak anjing mesum itu kembali mengecup bibir cherry Yesung. Dan YESUNG sama sekali TIDAK memarahinya!

CHU~ CHU~ CHU~

OMMO! ANAK ANJING ITU TAMBAH KURANG AJAR!

"BIAR AKU YANG MEN'JAGA'NYA, BABY!" jerit Kyuhyun sambil berusaha merebut paksa anak anjing mesum itu.

Tapi anak anjing itu berontak dengan wajah memelas. "Kyuuunggg~…" ia menatap Yesung dengan puppy eyes super melasnya. Yesung terpengaruh.

Yesung segera menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun. "Dia lebih suka denganku! Biar aku yang menjaganya!" tegasnya.

Anak anjing itu mengerling kepada Kyuhyun.

'Tak adil!' keluh Kyuhyun lagi dalam hati.

Chu~~ chuuu~

Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak menolong anak anjing lagi. SEMANIS APAPUN DIA! Kyuhyun meremas-remas tangannya, berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk tidak memberi 'pelajaran' pada mahluk mungil ini.

Jongjin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh arti. "Gomawo ne, Kyuhyunsshi. Hyungku memang sangat menginginkan anak anjing! Sebenarnya ia sudah memelihara seekor kura-kura di rumah. Tapi ia masih saja merasa kesepian~! Aku harus kerja sambilan, jadi sulit untuk menemaninya. Ia benar-benar namja yang manja dan malas! Masa aku juga yang harus mencuci celana dalamny-"

Yesung menyikut dongsaengnya dengan kasar, seakan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Ne. Tidak masalah. Oh ya, apa aku boleh bertamu ke rumah kalian? Aku juga ingin mem'bantu'mu mencuci~…" tanyanya antusias dengan wajah mesum yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

Jongjin tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja bol-"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Sebelum Jongjin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yesung sudah terlebih dahulu menyeretnya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Anak anjing di gendongan Yesung menaiki bahu Yesung pelan-pelan, lalu menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya terpaku di depan rumah.

'ANAK ANJING KURANG AJAR!' kini Kyuhyun semakin menyesal kenapa ia bisa menolong anak anjing semacam itu. MENYESAL!

BLAM!

Yesung membanting pintu rumah seakan tak ada hari esok.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "…" ia memperhatikan pintu rumah Yesung sejenak. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai melangkah menuju arah yang sebaliknya.

Tap tap tap

Yesung yang mengintip dari balik jendela rumah hanya menggigit bibirnya. "…" obsidiannya menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh. Suara langkah Kyuhyun terdengar semakin menjauh seiring hilangnya Kyuhyun di belokan jalan.

'… Ternyata memang tidak searah…' batin Yesung. '…'

Jongjin menghela napas. "Kau memang tidak pernah mau jujur, Hyung."

PLAK!

"AUUH!" Jongjin memegangi pipinya. "HYUUNG!"

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Jangan ngomong sembarangan kau! Ah ya! Tadi pagi juga! Apa maksudmu membawa lari motorku?! Kau tahu! Itu motorku! Bukan motormu! Dasar dongsaeng egois!" desisnya.

Jongjin ikut menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tapi umma dan appa juga menitipkannya padaku!" sungutnya. "Hyung sih! Namja ngaret! HYUNG PABBO!"

Yesung naik pitam. "KAUUUU!"

BUAK PLAK! PTAK BUAK DUGH!

Mulailah kakak beradik itu berantem. Para tetanggapun sudah putus asa untuk melerai.

Oh, apa Yesung belum menceritakannya padamu? Ia hanya tinggal bersama Jongjin, dongsaengnya. Orang tua mereka sedang berbulan madu, dan tidak kunjung pulang. Padahal sudah hampir lima bulan mereka di Hawaii! Terkadang, mereka mengirimi Kim bersaudara uang yang tak seberapa.

Sungguh orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab!

"Auk auk~!" Anak anjing yang tadi dibawa Yesung hanya duduk manis di karpet sambil menatap polos Kim bersaudara yang sama sekali tak ada dewasa-dewasanya itu.

Sementara si kura-kura yang muncul tiba-tiba ikutan duduk di sampingnya. Ia geleng-geleng. 'Tidak pernah dewasa!' dengusnya.

Kkoming menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Si kura-kura meliriknya. 'Mwoya?'

CRIIING~ CRRIIIING~

"AUUUUUUKKK~!" kedua mata bulat Kkoming berbinar-binar.

Dan si kura-kura tahu, kehidupan damainya, kini tinggal kenangan.

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Yesung cemberut. Ia berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak ada kerjaan. Jongjin pergi kerja, meninggalkannya sendirian. Kkoming asyik main(?) dengan Ddangkomma. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Auuuk~!"

Drap drap

'Gyaaaah!'

Drap drap

"Auuuuk auuuk~!"

'GYAAAHH!'

Drap drap

"AUUUUK~~~~!"

DRAP DRAP!

'KYAAA! SESEORANG! SINGKIRKAN MONSTER INIII!'

Yesung menatap dua hewan peliharaannya yang tengah 'bermain' itu dengan bibir terpout. "Ddangie jahat! Tidak ajak-ajak!" sungutnya pada si kura-kura yang masih sibuk berlari menghindari 'pelukan' Kkoming.

Ddangkomma menjerit. 'INI! MAIN SAJA DENGAN DIA! JAUHKAN DIA DARIKUUU!'

Sayang Yesung tidak mendengarnya.

"Auuuk~!" Kkoming terus mengejar Ddangkomma yang dengan susah payah mengindarinya.

Berlari, melompat, bersalto, merangkak, menangkis, bahkan bercukur(?)… bukankah dia kura-kura yang hebat?

Yesung teringat sesuatu. 'Ah iya! Seragam Kyuhyun!' ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berlari menuju pintu kamar.

BLAM!

Meninggalkan Ddangkomma yang terpojok di sudut kamar. 'A-anjing maniiisss…! Duduuuuuk…!'

Kkoming menyeringai, lalu melompat ke arah Ddangkomma. "AUUUK~!"

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Yesung mencuci. Mencuci…? MENCUCI!? #PLAK!

Namja super malas yang tidak pernah mau mencuci celana dalamnya sendiri ini mencuci?! Apalagi… yang dicucinya adalah pakaian milik orang lain. Yeah. Seragam Kyuhyun yang sudah penuh dengan darah.

Yesung berdecak kesal. "Kenapa tidak hilang sih? Nyebeliiin!" ia yang sedang kalap segera merendam seragam Kyuhyun itu ke dalam ember berisi air dengan segala macam benda.

Arang, bunga dandelion, bunga mawar, lemon, dan cuka… sepertinya dia tidak melihat deterjen yang terletak beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Yang dia tahu, arang menghilangkan bau, bunga-bunga itu memberi kesan segar(?), lemon sedikit membantu menghilangkan bercak darah, dan cuka… entahlah. Pokoknya apapun yang bisa dia temukan didalam rumah deh!

Ia menatap seragam Kyuhyun dengan wajah aneh. "… Mungkin kalau direndam selama semalam, darahnya akan menguap(?)…" dia memang tidak terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran IPA.

Akhirnya Yesung meninggalkan ember itu. meninggalkan pekerjaan baru bagi sang dongsaeng ketika ia pulang nanti.

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Krieet

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya. Jongjin belum pulang, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur terlebih dahulu. Tadi dia sudah makan makanan yang telah disiapkan Jongjin, jadi dia merasa kenyang sekarang.

"Hai Kkoming! Kau sedang apa~?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kkoming yang sedang duduk manis disudut kamarnya, lengkap dengan seringai mautnya.

… Mirip seseorang.

"Auk auuuk~!" Kkoming hanya menggonggong sebagai balasan. Ia menggesek-gesekkan bokongnya pada lantai. Yah, meski ada alasnya…

'GYAAAHHH' terdengar suara seekor kura-kura yang dengan kejamnya diduduki Kkoming.

Yesung tersenyum manis lalu menghampirinya –sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan si kura-kura. Ia membelai kepala Kkoming dengan sayang. "Kau manis sekali…"

Kkoming hanya diam, menikmati perlakuan Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Yesung celingukan. "Hngg, dimana Ddangie? Tumben dia bersembunyi! Kalian lagi main petak umpet yah?"

'PETAK UMPET?! PETAK UMPET BAGAIMANA! AKU DI BAWAH SINI, DASAR APPA BABBOOO!'

Sayang sekali Yesung tidak mendengar jeritan sang kura-kura. Kkoming hanya menyeringai evil.

… Tambah mirip.

Yesung menghela napas. "Ya sudahlah. Aku tidur dulu ne, Kkomingie~!" Yesung mengecup kepala Kkoming dengan lembut, lalu beranjak menuju ranjangnya. Meninggalkan si kura-kura yang semakin putus asa.

Yesung merebahkan dirinya di atas single bednya, dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. "…"

Entah bagaimana, wajah Kyuhyun kembali muncul di benaknya. Ia segera menggeleng. 'Ani! Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya!' Yesung bersikeras. Ia melirik Kkoming. "Kkomiiiingg!" panggilnya manja.

Kkoming dengan kejamnya, kembali menggesek-gesek bokongnya.

'GYAAAHHH!'

Lalu dengan wajah puasnya, Kkoming berlari mendekati tempat tidur Yesung. Ia melompat naik, dan menjilati pipi Yesung. Ddangkomma yang malang hanya bisa meringkuk di sudut kamar.

Yesung tersenyum. "Kau mau tidur bersamaku~?" Kkoming mengangguk antusias. Yesung memeluknya erat. Kkoming menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Yesung. "Hnggg."

'…' Yesung diam sejenak. 'Aish, sudah ah. Sebaiknya aku segera tidur.' Yesung menarik selimut menutupi dirinya dan tubuh kecil Kkoming.

"Selamat tidur, Kkommingie~…" bisiknya pelan lalu mulai menutup sarang obsidiannya.

Berharap hari ini, hanyalah sebuah mimpi BURUK, dan begitu ia bangun, hidupnya yang DAMAI akan berjalan seperti biasa.

Haha.

… Jinjja~?

**TBC**

Ini fic emang tambah gaje aja.

Ucchan seneng responnya tetap positif… heheh, meski hanya 4000-an wordsnya~…*garuk kepala* Ucchan sediiiihhh sekali…

Kenapa… kenapa saat ultahnya begini, umma Ucchan itu, harus wamil…? Dia kan jadi jauh dari para semenya! *pout pout*

Apa deh. Ucchan seakan tak beragaahh~…(Readerdeul: Mulai lagi ni anak.)

Yemma… cepatlah pulang… aegyamu ini merindukanmu…#Slap. ELF menunggumu… Clouds menantimu… dan daddydeul(?) gigit jari karena harus puasa NC-an selama 2 tahun denganmuu…#doubleslaped

SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDAAAA~!(mendadak girang) Yemma, Yemma! Semoga selalu panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang umuuuuur~, terus, terus, semoga makin imut diumurnya yang setengah(?) kepala tiga beginiii, lalu, lalu, semoga sehat selalu, dan semakin dicintai CLOUDS maupun seme diluar sana~!#PLAK! pokoknya, Yemma harus cepat pulang, dan harus mulai bercocok tanam strawberry untuk kepala Yemma! Ucchan rinduuuuu sekali sama rambut fantanya umma! Yah… terlihat lebih imut daripada Ucchan pas nyoba-nyoba pewarna rambut umma Ucchan!(Readerdeul: "…")

Huungg, ini udah 7000-an words~! Sesuai dengan permintaan salah satu reviewerdeul~! Kekek, moga-moga suka sama chapt ini ne!

Uuuuhhh… Ucchan masih belum bisa bales review… internet Ucchan memang… ugh. Yang penting, Ucchan udah membaca semua review readerdeul, dan sangat senangg~~! Oh ya! untuk permintaan perbanyakan(?) rape scenenya~… akan Ucchan tampilkan sedikit-sedikit~!#digampar

Nde, Ucchan mengucapkan, gomawo atas reviewnya nee! Ucchan akan lebih berjuang lagi! Semoga masih mau membantu deeeh~! Gomawo readerdeull~!XD

babykyusung~aKyuCloud~SparQClouds~Guest~sisil . li24~ranimaharsi~Aquila3424~rina afrida~jolica's~Veeclouds~KyundaClouds~Liekyusung~won~nin nina~ajib4ff~Hellgirl~tinachalite . saranghaejanggeunsuk~libra love clouds~ermagyu~kjwzz~SassClouds~TrinCloudSparkyu~Dewi CloudSparkyu~Piku~Dindataurusz~tety sinaga . 9~DySparCloud~SuziiJeremyKim KyuSung~Yanie~sjflywin~ryani clouds~

Mianne kalau ada yang terlewat! Yah… internet Ucchan memang gitu…(garuk tembok)*?*

Ossh, buat yang nanya lagi, SiBum suka ma Yemom atau kaga, ituuu…

Hanya Tuhan dan authorlah yang tahuu~!#PLAK! becanda! Maksud Ucchan, nanti liat aja deh! Tergantung usaha mereka kaan~!

Ne, Ucchan udah ngupdate(?) fic terbaru. Hahaha, main bikin fic baru yah. Tenang aja! Oneshot kok! Pairnya SiBum~! Khusus buat ultahnya, Bummie oppaaaah~!XD Ucchan bikinnya bersamaan dengan LLT. Jadi otak kiri condong ke fic baru itu, dan otak kanan condong ke fic lama Ucchan ini. Semoga mau dibaca ne! kalau boleh juga, harap tinggalkan jejak kaki~! Ucchan pengen tahu, 'kado' Ucchan itu bagus atau kaga untuk Kibummie oppa~! Kkkkkk~*evil laugh*

Ungg… Ucchan nggak bisa UPLAT… yah… begitu. Sekarang Ucchan kelas 3 SMP… mampus.

Err, karena itu, kayaknya Ucchan hanya akan ngupdate ketika Ucchan benar-benar gak ada kerjaan! Mianne! Meski ini baru minggu pertama Ucchan mendudukkan diri dibangku kelas 3, tapi setiap harinya diwarnai dengan PR-PR yang bikin semua inspirasi Ucchan menguap entah kemana…

Jangan tatap Ucchan seperti itu. anak kelas 3 smp zaman sekarang memang tidak punya kebebasan!(pidato)

So, semoga masih ditunggu deh, mian kalau chapt ini gajebo banget ne! Ucchan akan lebiiih bergiat lagi!^w^/

Eh, boleh nanya? PWP itu apa yah? Gomawo bagi yang mau menjawaab~! Ucchan sangat terbantuu! ^w^

Nah, kayaknya Ucchan udah terlalu banyak ngomong! Ucchan akan sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang masih sudi ngereview ini fic gajebo milik Ucchan~!XD

Singkat kataaa,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK)

Pleasee~?


	4. Kkoming Attack!

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

Love Like This

Chapter 4: Kkoming Attack!

* * *

Cast: Super Junior

* * *

Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: KyuSung

* * *

Other Pair: Unknown

* * *

Genre: Romance, bit humor, hurt/comfort, etc

* * *

Rate: M~! (UWAA~! Sudah naik rupanyaa~!#PLAK!)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

* * *

Warn!: BL(BoysLove), Humor Garing, Romance gagal, Typo(maybe), alur membingungkan, plot tidak konsisten, sesuai mood author#PLAK!, bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang amburadul, OOC(sebagian), RAPE(kayaknya)!

* * *

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

DLDR!

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

…

Sriiing

Sebersit cahaya terang menusuk kedua manik obsidian Yesung.

Yesung mengerjap-erjapkan matanya imut. Entah kenapa cahayanya silau sekali… 'Di mana in-'

"Baby…" Yesung terkejut saat mendengar suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"K-Kyu?!" tiba-tiba cahaya itu sedikit meredup, menunjukan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman lembutnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan namja itu. Yesung otomatis memicingkan matanya. 'Apakah dia…'

TOPLESS?!

"GYAH GYAH GYAH!" Yesung menjerit-jerit histeris, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak! Seakan tubuhnya lumpuh saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatinya dengan senyum yang entah sejak kapan telah berubah menjadi sebuah seringai menggoda. Kyuhyun yang sedang topless itu mengurung Yesung di antara kedua lengannya, lalu memajukan wajahnya.

"Baby…" bisiknya pelan. Caramelnya menatap dalam obsidian Yesung, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Saranghaeyo…" bisiknya seduktif di telinga Yesung.

Deg deg deg

Wajah Yesung sontak memerah saat merasakan napas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa telinganya. "K-Kyuuu… nado… nado saranghaeyo…" balasnya berkali-kali dengan wajah sayu yang –demi Tuhan! Benar-benar seksi...

'GYAAAH! APA YANG KUKATAKAN!?' Yesung tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya sendiri! Ia buru-buru menggeleng. "B-bukan! M-maksudku- ahh…" desahan kecil lolos dari bibir cherry Yesung saat dirasakannya tangan besar Kyuhyun menyentuh kepunyaannya yang MASIH tertutup celana. Kyuhyun bersmirk ria.

"Ahhh, akkhh… Kyuuuhn~…" desahan Yesung makin menggila saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas pelan kepunyaannya yang masih dibalut celana.

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai mendengar desahan menggoda iman milik Yesung. "Kau milikku, Baby. Mendesahlah untukku. Panggil namaku. Hanya aku." Dan tangannya langsung menyelusup masuk ke dalam celana piyama Yesung.

…

"Eungghhh…" Yesung melenguh. Kepalanya pusing. '… Ashh… mimpi macam apa itu?!' ia mencak-mencak dalam hati. 'Ya sudahlah, aku harus bangun…' ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka kedua sarang obsidiannya.

Dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah… wajah tampan seorang namja yang berjarak hanya beberapa mili dari wajah manisnya. Bahkan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Baby." Seringai tanpa dosanya muncul. "Boleh aku meminta morning kissku?"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"GYAAAH! JONGJIIIIINNNN!"

PLAK!

:

:

"NAMJA ITU MEMANG CARI MATI! AWAS SAJA DIA KALAU PULANG NANTI!" Yesung menjerit-jerit lagi dengan kesal dalam posisi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. "DAN KAU, NAMJA CHO! BERANI SEKALI KAU SEENAKNYA MASUK KE DALAM KAMARKU, HAH! SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU!? DASAR LANCANG!" semburnya penuh kuah. Ia melirik jam dinding. Masih jam setengah 6! Aiiish! Tidurnya harus terganggu sepagi ini hanya karena namja menyebalkan ini?! Hahah! Unbelievable!

Obsidiannya lalu beralih menatap dingin Kyuhyun. "Kau sebaiknya punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini, Cho." Desisnya dingin sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Kyuhyun –yang sedang dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai kamar, hanya menatap Yesung santai. "… Aku tidak perlu minta ijin, Baby." Ucapnya dengan wajah memar bekas 'sentuhan' LEMBUT Yesung.

Yesung mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir dipoutkan.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah menggemaskan Yesung. Ingin sekali dia menggigit pipi bakpao Yesung. Tapi, no thanks. Dia masih sayang nyawa. "Aku tidak perlu meminta ijin, karena kau milikku."

Kesimpulan: Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar menyayangi nyawanya.

BUAK!

"KE-LU-AR!" pekik Yesung setelah menendang Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

BLAM

Dan namja manis itu sudah terlanjur menutup pintu sebelum Kyuhyun mulai bersuara.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Dasar namja kepala besar…" sungutnya pelan. Sangaat pelan. Tapi tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak didengar Yesung.

Krieeet

Wajah Yesung nampak dari celah pintu kamar yang dibuka sedikit. Aura mistis menguar jelas dari dalam kamar bernuansa hitam remang-remang(?) itu. "APA TADI KAU BILANG…?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah datar. "Ani. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." jawabnya sok polos.

Krieeeet

Pintu terbuka semakin lebar menampakan Yesung yang wajahnya sudah benar-benar horor. "KAU MENGATAKAN SESUATU TADIII!"

Kyuhyun menatapnya datar. "Ne. Aku bilang ani. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." balasnya cari perkara.

Kim Yesung yang baru bangun tidur memang lamban dalam mencerna sesuatu, juga… emosinya saat bangun tidur sama sekali tidak dapat dikontrol.

Mati. Mati ni anak.

"AARGHH!" Yesung melompat menerkam Kyuhyun.

BRUGH

Kyuhyun jatuh dengan posisi Yesung menindihnya. Kedua tangan mungil Yesung tergerak liar hendak mencakar wajah tampan Kyuhyun, namun namja tampan itu sudah dengan sigap menahan pergerakan tangannya. Akhirnya mau tak mau, Yesung berhenti berusaha. Dalam pikirannya, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan menerkam Kyuhyun saat namja itu lengah.

"…"

Ngomong-ngomong… ini hanya perasaan Yesung saja atau memang posisi mereka benar-benar salah…?

Yesung menindih Kyuhyun dengan posisi kedua kaki jenjang Kyuhyun mengapit tubuh mungil yang dibalut oleh piyama merah bermotif kura-kura ninja(?)nya.

PESSHHH~

Wajah Yesung memerah dengan sempurna. Memorinya dengan kurang ajarnya, kembali memutar adegan TIIT di mimpinya tadi pagi. OMFG!

"U-um, mian Kyu. Aku tidak senga- ahh…" sebuah desahan kecil menggoda kembali keluar dari bibir cherry Yesung. Saat ia hendak bangkit tadi, tanpa sengaja kepunyaannya bergesek dengan kepunyaan Kyuhyun yang masih dilapisi celana sekolah.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir cherry milik Yesung dengan lembut. "… Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu mendesah, Baby." Wajah Yesung semakin memerah. Kyuhyun perlahan memajukan wajahnya lalu berbisik seduktif di telinga Yesung. "… Dan jika kau tidak mau aku menyerangmu, segeralah memakai celana. Apa kau tidak sadar sedari tadi berkeliaran di depanku hanya dengan memakai piyama kebesaran dan boxer kura-kura itu, heum?"

Yesung terbelalak. Ia menatap bagian selatan tubuhnya. Dan benar saja. Ia tak memakai penutup apapun kecuali sebuah boxer pink bermotif kura-kura hijau yang mengekspos paha putih mulusnya~. #Author dikeroyok Clouds.

"KYAAA! NAMJA MESUUUUM!"

PLAK!

"AUH!"

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

SRAAASSHH…

"Grrr… menyebalkan! Si Jongjin itu juga! Dasar dongsaeng durhaka!" Yesung masih asyik bersungut-sungut. Ia kini tengah mandi di kamar mandinya yang sederhana. Kamar mandi ini berada di antara kamarnya dengan ruang tamu. Dia sudah mewanti-wanti Kyuhyun untuk tidak mengintipnya, jika Kyuhyun tidak mau beberapa tulang rusuk milik namja seenaknya itu patah.

Yesung menyabuni tubuhnya di bawah guyuran shower. Yah, meski tidak kaya, keluarga Kim masih bisa membeli sebuah bilik shower. Sungguh keluarga yang suka membuang uang untuk hal-hal yang tak penting.

'… Kenapa harus dia yang muncul…?' Yesung bersungut-sungut dalam hati, masih serius mengusap sabun di sekujur tubuhnya yang putih mulus~#PLUAK!. Ia kembali mengingat mimpinya bersama Kyuhyun. "Aiisshhhh… kenapa tidak yeoja saja sih?! Menyebalkan…" ia menunduk. Tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya memerah.

'… Cho Kyuhyun…' sebuah senyum samar terukir di bibir namja manis itu. Hei! Apa merasa deg-degan saat dekat dengan Kyuhyun itu salah…? Yesung menghela napas sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ani. Aku bukan gay. Selamanya, dan sampai kapanpun juga." Obsidiannya menerawang. Seakan kembali mengenang masa lalu. "…" tatapannya memiris. '… Aku merindukanmu.'

'…'

Yesung menghela napas semakin berat, lalu menggeleng pelan. '… Aku harus bisa melupakan masa lalu! Tidak ada lagi Kim Yesung yang lama!'

Ia memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun menunggunya terus 'kan? Lagipula… dia tidak mau semakin terlarut dalam memori masa lalunya.

… Terlalu menyakitkan.

Yesung melangkah keluar dari bilik shower itu. Telanjang bulat.#Author dikejar Clouds yang bersenjatakan gergaji mesin dan bazooka.

Ia celingukan dengan wajah heran. 'Huh? Rasanya… aku lupa mengambil handuk…' batinnya panik. Kenapa kebabboannya harus kumat di saat seperti ini?!

"Aduh… baju gantinya juga! Aiiisshhh! Dasar babbo!" Yesung mengacak surai hitamnya dengan frustasi, mengakibatkan beberapa bulir air terbang ke mana-mana. Tadi dia terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga lupa menyiapkan keperluan utama dalam acara mandinya.

Yeah. Baju ganti dan handuk.

"…" Yesung berpikir sejenak. Tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. '… Sudahlah! Aku cepat… sangat cepat…' Yesung menyemangati dirinya sendiri. 'Ya! Aku akan mengambilnya dengan cepat, dan memakainya dengan cepat juga!'

Akhirnya setelah membuang jauh-jauh rasa ragunya, Yesung membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan. Ia celingak-celinguk. 'Di mana si mesum itu…?' rasa ragu menyergap Yesung. Tapi segera ditepisnya perasaan itu. 'Mungkin saja dia sedang di ruang tamu!' ia menyemangati dirinya lagi.

Ditutupnya pintu kamar mandi itu tanpa suara, lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar –bermaksud mencari suaka di lemari pakaiannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada seringai manis yang terpampang jelas di tampang evil seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

:

:

Krieeet…

Yesung membuka kenop pintu kamarnya perlahan sambil memasang wajah waspada. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Kyuhyun ada di dalam. Hahaha, kau pikir, apa yang akan namja mesum itu lakukan pada Yesung jika melihatnya telanjang bulat begini?

Setelah yakin kamarnya kosong, Yesung memutuskan untuk berlari kecil menuju lemari pakaiannya. Dengan penuh semangat, ia mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaian itu.

'Handuk… handuk… aha!' tangan Yesung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah kain berwujud handuk berwarna hot pink berpola hati merah dengan wajah kegirangan.

… Ini punya Jongjin. Bukan punyanya! Jangan tatap Yesung dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi seperti itu!

Segera Yesung menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan handuk, lalu kembali mengobrak-abrik isi lemari –mencari pakaian gantinya.

Ia mengernyit. 'Di mana semua boxer kura-kuraku?' ia kembali mengacak isi lemari, bermaksud mencari boxer kesayangannya yang berjumlah 50 pasang itu. (Readerdeul: BUSET!)

Yesung memasang wajah putus asa. 'Sepertinya tadi malam terakhir kulihat masih ada deh!' ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga tak menyadari sesosok namja evil, yang mengendap-endap mendekatinya.

"Di mana-"

GREP

Tubuh Yesung membeku saat sepasang lengan kekar telah melingkari perutnya. Tanpa melirikpun, Yesung sudah tahu siapa pemilik lengan ini.

"K-Kyu…?" panggil Yesung. Entah kenapa, jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat saat kulit lengan Kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan kulit perutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menumpukan dagunya di bahu Yesung, bermaksud menghirup semua aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung.

PESSHH~…

"H-hei, Kyu…" Yesung berontak kecil, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Masih tetap memeluknya dengan erat dan…

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

… Hangat. Hei, aku ini bukan gay… bukaan! Aku tidak mau menjadi gay!

"Kyuuu~… lepaaaasss…" aku terus berusaha berontak, tapi ia tetap mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kyuu! Lepaska-"

"Tolong biarkan aku begini sejenak." Aku terdiam mendengar nada memohon di kata-katanya. Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya… ternyata namja mesum ini bisa memohon juga.

"… Kau harum." Ya iyalah. Aku baru habis mandi, tauk.

Akhirnya aku diam. Toh, hanya sekedar memeluk 'kan? Kurasa bukan masalah besar. Tapi kalau dia berani macam-macam sedikit saja…

"Baby." Panggilnya pelan.

"Heum?" sahutku tanpa menoleh.

"… Saranghaeyo."

PESSSHHH~

"GYAA!" aku berontak. Apa-apaan itu! Berani sekali dia berbisik hal sefrontal itu di telingaku! Aiiish! "LEPASKAN AKU, NAMJA MESUUUM! DAN BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU BABY! NAMAKU ITU YES-UUUUNG! AKU BUKAN GAAY! BUKAAAN! LEPASKAN!"

Tapi dia tetap begitu. Memelukku dari belakang. Tanpa adanya rasa berdosa sama sekali. Apalagi kurasakan tangan kanannya mulai bergerak membelai perut rataku yang memang tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.#Author digampar

"KYAAH!" aku menjerit histeris. "L-lepasss! POLIISIIII! POLI-" Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, lalu-

Chu~

Aku terbelalak. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba namja ini menciumku…?

… Bibir tebalnya, entah bagaimana bisa, terasa begitu lembut saat menyentuh bibir plumku.

… Hei! Aku ini bukan gay! Ani ani aniii!

Aku segera menjauhkan wajahku yang sudah semerah bendera Indonesia(?) dari wajahnya, tapi tangan kanannya malah terulur untuk menekan tengkukku. Membuat bibirku kembali menempel di bibir tebalnya.

Hanya menempel. Terasa begitu nyaman… namun dia mulai berani melumat bibirku. "Hnngghhh…" aku meremas tangan kirinya yang masih membelai pelan perut rataku. Aish, kenapa terasa sememabukkan ini?! Andwae!

"Hmmph!" aku terkejut saat merasakan lidahnya bergerilya di belahan bibir cherryku. Aku lantas menutup bibirku rapat-rapat. Enak saja dia!

Dia tampak mendelik kesal karena aku tidak kunjung membuka mulutku. Ha! Rasakan itu!

"Baby…" bisiknya seduktif di telingaku. Bibirnya lalu turun menciumi ceruk leherku. Menggigitnya pelan, lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Nampaklah sebuah tanda merah keunguan di leherku. Dia menyeringai sambil menjilati tanda hasil mahakaryanya itu.

Oh God. Kenapa terasa begitu nikmat…?

Aku menggigit bibirku sebisa mungkin untuk menahan desahan-desahanku. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. Dia memutar tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengannya, lalu tangan kirinya mulai menggerayangi tubuhku, sementara tangan kanannya mendekapku untuk tetap dekat dengannya. Caramelnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari obsidianku, serasa menusuk.

Dia dengan lincah memilin nippleku kananku, dan sesekali meremasnya. DASAR MESUM!

… Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nikmat…? AISH! KIM YESUNG! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!

"Akhh… Kyuuh… j-jangaannhh… akh, sshh…" akhirnya desahan-desahanku keluar tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku berusaha mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi tampaknya sia-sia saja. Aku sudah terlalu terlena!

Aish.

Dan aku dapat melihatnya. Sebuah seringai mesum tersungging 'indah' di bibir tebalnya. Tanpa basa-basi, dia segera melahap bibirku. Memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, dan mengabsen semua organ di dalamnya.

Shit! "H-hmmpphh…!" aku kembali dengan usaha mendorong-dorong tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya itu tetap tak berguna! Dia melilit lidahku, lalu mengajakku bermain dalam perang lidah. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya!

"Hngghh… K-Kyuhhnn… s-stopp…" dapat kurasakan suhu tubuhku memanas, terbukti dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang meluncur turun dari pelipisku.

Oh God! Ini benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya! KAMI BAHKAN BARU BERTEMU KEMARIN!

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

"H-hhng! K-Kyuhhh… euungghh…" Yesung hanya bisa melenguh saat dirasakan tangan Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya –yang MASIH tertutup handuk, dengan pelan.

Otaknya masih setia memutar ulang tiap bait isi mimpinya tadi malam. Geez…

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai disela-sela ciuman panasnya.

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: ON

* * *

Manis.

Itu adalah hal pertama yang muncul di benakku saat mencicipi bibirnya. Tubuhnya juga… begitu menggairahkan –apalagi tadi aku sempat melihatnya berkeliaran tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Dan desahannya?

… Aku ingin lagi dan lagi. Aish, apakah aku sudah gila…? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri…? Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Ck, bahkan semua yeoja maupun namja yang pernah kutiduri tidak semenggairahkan ini. Hei, aku bahkan hanya mencium dan menyentuhnya! Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?

Cho Kyuhyun menjadi sepervert ini hanya karena dia…?

Hahah. Unbelievable!

"K-KYUUUHHH…!"

Desahan itu bagai melodi indah di telingaku. Dan… aku semakin tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.

Hei, mantra apa yang kau gunakan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun, heum?

"Akhh… Kyuuhh~… hanhhh…"

Tanganku mulai berani merambat masuk ke dalam handuk bermotif 'unik' yang dikenakannya. Dia tampak terkejut dengan aksiku, tapi tidak merespon apapun selain mendorong-dorong bahuku.

Cih. Tahukah dia kalau itu sia-sia saja?

Kuremas perlahan kepunyaannya, membuat namja manis itu menggelinjang.

"Hmngg… Kyuuhh… ohhhh… an-andweehh…" desahannya membuatku gila. Entah bagaimana bisa, aku benar-benar menginginkannya hari ini juga.

… Apakah itu terdengar gila…?

Aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku. Tangan kananku menahan tengkuknya, sementara tangan kiriku semakin meremas kepunyaannya yang sudah menegang.

Aku menyeringai. Apakah dia benar-benar straight? Maksudku, baru kusentuh begini saja, dia sudah setegang ini! Benar-benar namja yang menarik.

Aku melepas ciumanku sambil menatap mata sayunya. "Kau menikmatinya, Baby…" dan tanpa membiarkannya bicara, aku kembali membungkam bibir cherrynya yang sangat menggoda itu.

Beberapa menit kami masih berciuman. Tanganku sudah kutarik dari kepunyaannya. Aku beralih menyusupkan tanganku ke dalam bagian belakang tubuhnya, lalu meremas perlahan bongkahan kenyalnya, membuatnya sedikit berjinjit masih dengan desahan erotisnya.

"Kyuuhnn…! Uuhh… hmphhh…!"

Hng? Kenapa dia memukul-mukul dadaku? Bukankah tadi dia hanya mendorong? Hn…? Ahhhh… aku mengerti. Tch, sayang sekali.

Aku melepas ciumanku dengan berat –menampakkan jembatan saliva yang dengan cepat terputus, lalu menatap wajahnya yang kini basah akan peluh. Ohh… lihatlah wajah itu. Mata sayu, bibir merah merekah yang sedikit membengkak dan basah akan saliva, juga sekujur pipi yang dipenuhi rona merah yang sangat kentara…

… Aku TIDAK TAHAN. Segera kukecup dahi mulusnya, turun ke pipi chubbynya, lalu berakhir dengan ciuman singkat di bibir cherrynya.

"Baby…" kutarik tanganku dari bokongnya, beralih mengusap lembut pinggang rampingnya. Dia menatapku sayu. "… Saranghaeyo." Kupeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut, seakan tubuh itu begitu rapuh dan akan pecah jika aku memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

… Sungguh… aku merasa nyaman…

Hmph. Kau hebat karena berhasil membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini.

"… Hiks…" aku terbelalak saat mendengar isakan lirih yang meluncur dari bibir cherrynya.

Aku melepas pelukanku perlahan sambil mengusap pipi chubbynya selembut yang kubisa. Kedua obsidian indah itu tengah mengeluarkan air mata. Dan aku benci melihatnya.

"… Tenang saja. Aku hanya akan melakukannya jika kau menerimaku. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan bersabar." Tanganku beralih mengusap liquid-liquid bening yang masih berjatuhan dari kedua sarang obsidiannya. "… Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Kita baru bertemu kemarin. Tapi entah kenapa… aku merasa sudah mengenalmu sejak lama." Kukecup sekilas kelopak matanya. Berusaha menunjukan aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan setiap kata yang kuucapkan.

"…" dia menatapku dengan masih menangis. Oke, oke. Mungkin aku memang keterlaluan. Aku 'hampir' memperkosanya tadi. Untung saja akal sehat dan hati nuraniku masih berfungsi.

"Mianhae ne. Aku kelepasan. Uljimma. Jangan menangis." Kutarik dia hingga membuat tubuh bagian depan kami menempel semakin rapat, lalu menatap kedua sarang obsidian itu dalam.

"… Aku berjanji untuk membuatmu membalas perasaanku juga. Aku berjanji tidak akan merapemu seperti tadi sebelum kau menerimaku. … Oke. Kalau aku tahan saja. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku melanggar janjiku karena wajahmu itu."

Diam. Itu yang kami lakukan. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar terhanyut pada kedua obsidian namja manis ini. Entah kenapa… dia bisa membuatku benar-benar merasa nyaman.

Hah… namja yang menarik.

"… K-Kyuuhh…" dia menatapku lagi dengan wajah yang OMFG! Aku benar-benar ingin melanggar janjiku sekarang juga!

"BABY!" aku hendak menerjangnya, tapi…

Drap drap drap

BUAK!

"AUUK AUUUKK! GRRR~!" dia menggeram setelah dengan kurang ajarnya menendang wajah tampanku dengan keempat kaki kecilnya. Dia kemudian berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan Yesung yang perlahan merosot jatuh terduduk.

… Sungguh. Aku benci anak anjing yang satu ini…

Dan apa itu…? Dia dengan demi segala kemesumannya, malah merangkak masuk ke dalam handuk Yesung, dan bergerilya di sana.

… Dan Yesung sama sekali tidak memarahinya. Hahah. Dasar Anjing kurang ajar. Aku bahkan belum sempat 'menikmati' lebih jauh bagian itu.

Hei, jangan-jangan…

… Rival utamaku adalah seekor anak anjing…?

Hmph, jangan kira Cho Kyuhyun akan kalah dari mahluk tidak berguna sepertimu! Akan kutunjukkan! Namja bernama Kim Yesung itu sepenuhnya adalah milikk-

Yesung menarik anak anjing kurang ajar itu keluar dari dalam handuknya dengan lembut, lalu menggendongnya dengan senyum manis. "Kkomiingiee~! Gomawoo~!"

Chuuu~

"AUUUK~…" seringai kemenangan muncul di wajah setan kecil itu.

… Kampreto.

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: OFF

* * *

:

:

Yesung sibuk mencari-cari pakaian di lemari bajunya, sementara Kkoming tengah berjaga-jaga di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun? Namja itu sedang gigit jari tidak jauh dari Yesung. Sungguh, dia merasa libidonya naik saat melihat paha putih mulus Yesung yang terekspos bebas saat namja manis itu membungkuk. Ia ingin menerkam Yesung, tapi Kkoming telah memberinya tatapan 'Kalau kau berani mendekatinya selangkah saja, benda ini akan bersarang di lehermu!' sambil mengacungkan beberapa pisau daging –yang entah dapat darimana, ke wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Hish.

"Aigooo… di mana sihh…?" Yesung bersungut-sungut sambil masih setia membongkar pasang lemari pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun masih menatap paha mulus Yesung tanpa berkedip. "Mencari apa, Baby…?"

Yesung menoleh. "Aku mencari- YAK! APA YANG KAU LIHAT, NAMJA MESUM!?"

SYUUT

TAK!

Sebuah pisau daging meluncur indah dari kaki depan Kkoming, yang sayangnya meleset dan malah menancap beberapa senti di depan selangkangan Kyuhyun.

HELL YEAH.

Kyuhyun pucat pasi. "A-ani… aku tidak melihat apa-apa Baby! Apa yang kau cari…?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus kepada sang pelaku a.k.a Kkoming dengan tatapan 'AWAS SAJA KAU, DASAR ANAK ANJING TENGIK!'

Yesung berdecak kesal. "Boxer kura-kuraku! Tadi malam kuperiksa masih ada!" jelasnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, tapi sedetik kemudian langsung merogoh sakunya. "Boxer kura-kura? Apa yang ini?" dikeluarkannya sebuah boxer kura-kura berwarna pink dengan motif kura-kura hijau dari saku celananya.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah tak berdosa. "Tadi aku mem'bantu' Jongjin mencucinya~! Lihat sudah bersih dan harum 'kan? Boleh aku minta upahku, Baby~?"

SYUT SYUT SYUT

Beberapa pisau daging kembali menghujani Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu berlari keluar kamar dengan terbirit-birit.

Ahh, tapi kali ini bukan si Kkoming yang melemparnya, melainkan sang majikan yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Yesung tengah memakan sarapannya dengan wajah dingin. Di sampingnya tampak seekor anak anjing yang menatap namja tampan di hadapan Yesung dengan tatapan intimidasi. Yesung telah berseragam dengan rapi setelah tadi sempat kalut mengurusi boxernya yang ternyata 'disimpan' Kyuhyun di saku celananya. Celana boxernya yang lain masih dijemur.

Si namja tampan hanya memasang wajah datar pada anak anjing itu. Di balik tampang datarnya, namja itu sesungguhnya tengah mengutuk-ngutuk mahluk kecil itu karena telah berani mengganggu 'kemesraan'nya dengan Yesung. Di samping si namja mesum itu, seekor kura-kura tengah memasang wajah bete yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"…"

Heniiiiiiiiinggg…

Ruang makan itu tampak sangat sepi. Kedua belah pihak plus dua mahluk tak dikenal#PLAK#, tampak sangat malas untuk sekedar membuka percakapan.

Tapi si namja tampan akhirnya bertanya pada si anak anjing. Bertanya melalui kedua caramelnya.

'KENAPA KAMU BISA MELEPASKAN DIRI…?'

Sementara Kkoming –si anak anjing– yang seakan mengerti arti tatapan si namja tampan, hanya menyeringai.

"Auk auuuk~…" Kkoming ngoceh dengan seringai kemenangan.

Si namja tampan hanya memiringkan kepala sedikit dengan wajah heran. Ya iyalah. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa anjing!

Yang dia tahu, tadi dia yakin telah MENGIKAT anak anjing ITU kuat-kuat dengan tali rafia, lalu MEMBUANGNYA ke bawah meja ruang tamu, agar dirinya bisa lebih leluasa mendekati Yesung. Bagaimana caranya mahluk kecil itu dapat melepaskan diri…?

Kkoming makin menyeringai. "Auk auukk~…" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang dan kaki disilangkan ala miss world#PLAK!. Sungguh pose yang sangat tak wajar untuk seekor anjing. (Readerdeul: "YA IYALAH!")

Yesung hanya mampu menatap kedua mahluk beda spesies itu bergantian dengan tampang babbo.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Nampak seekor anjing kecil yang sibuk meronta. Tubuhnya diikat tali rafia, dan mulutnya dilakban. Dia diletakan begitu saja di bawah meja ruang tamu tanpa kompensasi apapun.

… Cho Kyuhyun itu…

* * *

KKOMING POV: ON

* * *

Grrrrrr…

Dasar namja evil! Dia berniat 'memperkosa' Yesungie-ku, eoh! Enak saja! Aiishhh… kenapa ikatannya sekuat ini sih…?! Aku berusaha berontak, tapi tampaknya sia-sia saja. Si Jongjin itu juga! Kenapa dengan suka cita membiarkan namja mesum itu masuk ke kamar Yesungie?! Dia juga membantu si mesum itu untuk mengikatku! Dia bersekongkol dengan namja mesum itu! BERSEKONGKOOOL!

Tap… tap…

Aku melirik kura-kura berwajah kocak(Ddangkomma: "WOI.") yang melangkah perlahan(read: lamban) mendekatiku. Aku segera menatapnya dengan ultimate puppy eyes-ku.

'Tolong akuu! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara kau melakukannya, tapi kumoohoooonnn! Tolong bukakan ikatan iniiiii!' aku memohon-mohon. Aku harus menyelamatkan Yesungie-ku sekarang juga! Please! Aku mohooon! Jangan sampai manusia evil itu mendapatkan kenikmatan lubang ketat Yesungie-kuu!(Readerdeul+Kyuhyun: "ANJING MESUM!")

CRING~

Dia menyeringai penuh arti –yang membuat wajahnya yang memang sudah seram dari sononya, menjadi lebih mengerikan#PLAK!.

Glek

Mati aku.

* * *

KKOMING POV: OFF

* * *

Si kura-kura masih belum bergeming. Tetap menatap Kkoming dengan tatapan… predator?

* * *

SOMETHING'S#PLAK!# POV: ON

* * *

Khekhekhe~… akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu menderitaaa~! Rasakan itu! Itulah akibatnya kalau mendudukiku! Hahaha! Siapa suruh kau berani menduduki kura-kura terhormat keturunan pangeran negeri dongeng yang super ganteng seperti diriku ini! (Readerdeul: "…")

'Maaf sekali, SAUDARAKU, KkomingSSHI~~~… tapi aku tidak akan menolongmuuuu~~^ ^… tenanglah~… kurasa appa akan melepaskanmu JIKA dia MELIHATmu~~' seruku dengan senyum manis. Kedua tangan jenjang(?)ku kusilangkan di depan dada, membentuk pose kemenangan yang sangat keren seperti di filem-filem! (Readerdeul: "…")

Kkoming menatapku. Walau mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan, setidaknya dia dapat mengerti bahasa tubuhku.

"…!" dia menggeleng hebat. Matanya melirik-lirik ke arah kamar appa dan ahjussi(read: Jongjin). Halaah. Appa pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin dia akan diperko-

"K-KYUUUHHH…!"

0_0

.

..

…

… HAH?! SUARA APPA!? GYAH GYAH! APPA BENERAN DIPERKOSA! OMMONA OMMONA OMMONA!

Aku panik. Tidak mungkin aku merangkak masuk ke dalam sana! Ujung-ujungnya, aku pasti akan ditendang namja evil itu masuk ke kolong tempat tidur! Tapi kalau bukan aku, siapa yang-

… Aku melirik Kkoming dengan wajah horror.

"…" anjing terkutuk itu tengah menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Tapi aku dapat melihat seringaian tersembunyi di kedua mata bulatnya itu.

Grrrr… aku tidak punya pilihan lain! 'Keperawanan' appa dalam bahaya! Ingat! Ini karena appa! Bukan berarti aku dengan suka cita menolong anjing kurang ajar itu!

Aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah utamaku(read: cangkang), lalu berlari secepat kilat ke lemari peralatan.

Kuambil gunting, kunci inggris, penangkap tikus, makanan ikan, pisau daging dan beberapa hal penting(?) lainnya. Aku kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan luas dengan dinding yang dilapisi emas 24 karat(Readerdeul: "BUSET!") itu.

Saat aku keluar dari cangkangku, yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah pucat Kkoming.

Ha? Ada ap-

"Kyuuhnn…! uhh… hmphhh…!"

Aku berlari mendekati anak anjing itu, segera membuka lakban yang membungkam mulutnya dengan kasar, lalu mulai menggunting tali yang mengikat Kkoming seperti orang kesetanan. Tidak kupedulikan wajah pucat pasinya saat aku menggunting tali-tali yang mengikat tubuhnya dengan tempo 'mencurigakan'.

"KAING KAING KAIING KAING KAIINGGG!" hahaha, wajahnya kasihan sekali! Tapi maaf saja ya! Aku tidak akan berhenti! Kukerahkan seluruh tenaga kura-kura superku, daaan…

CRASH

Berhasil! Aku memang he-

BRUGH

Aw!

Drap drap drap

Tanpa sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai basa-basi, anak anjing jahanam itu sudah berlari menuju kamar appa setelah sebelumnya –dengan PENUH KELEMBUTAN menubrukku.

… =_=

Aiiissshhh… INI. TERAKHIR. KALINYA. AKU. MENOLONG. ANAK. ANJING. ITU!

TITIK!

* * *

SOMETHING'S POV: OFF

* * *

Dan kura-kura malang itu hanya bisa meringkuk di bawah meja ruang tamu. Dalam hatinya, ia sibuk mendoakan agar para penangkap anjing liar diseluruh dunia punya ilham untuk mendatangi rumah sederhana ini, dan menangkap anak anjing SETAN ITU!

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Yah, kurang lebih itulah alasan kenapa mood Ddangkomma sangat buruk pagi ini. Dan dia harap Tuhan tidak akan tega menambah kerutan di wajah rupawan(?) miliknya ini.

Yesung menghela napas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Ia sudah selesai memakan sup ayam buatan Jongjin. Ia berdiri sambil mengambil piringnya berniat mencuci, bagaimanapun juga dia tak mau menambah beban dongsaeng kesayangannya. Obsidiannya melirik piring kosong Kyuhyun.

"Bersihkan sendiri." Ucapnya datar saat Kyuhyun memberikan evil eyes super melasnya. Ia lalu dengan cuek melangkah meninggalkan si namja evil yang hanya merengut kesal.

Sungguh. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memerintahnya untuk mencuci piring!

Hey! This is beyond his imagination!(Author sok nginggris) Kenapa untuk mendekati Yesung saja segini susahnya?!

"Aish… jinjja…" Kyuhyun mengacak surai brunettenya kesal.

Sementara itu, tampak Ddangkomma menatap Kyuhyun datar, dan Kkoming yang sudah ngakak guling-guling di atas meja makan karena penderitaan Kyuhyun.

CRING~

Caramelnya menatap anak anjing itu dengan tatapan penuh arti…

:

:

Yesung mencuci piring dengan wajah cemberut. 'Hish! Pabbo! Jeongmal pabbolika Yesung! Kenapa aku membiarkannya memperkosaku?! Menangis pula! Aku seharusnya menginjak kakinya tadi! Aish! Pabbo!'

Ia kembali menghela napas berat. 'Syukurlah tadi ada Kkoming… kalau tidak…'

Pesssh~

Pipi chubby Yesung kembali merona. Ia menggeleng panik. 'A-ni-yaahh! Aku bukan gay! Sama sekali bukan! Aku tidak menyukai namja mesum it-'

Grep~

"Mau kubantu, Baby?" tanya Kyuhyun mesra sambil mengecup daun telinga Yesung.

BUAK

Yesung menginjak kaki Kyuhyun membuat pelukan namja tampan itu terlepas. Yesung tersenyum senang karena keinginannya terlaksana. Kyuhyun? Namja malang itu tengah meloncat-loncat di sekeliling dapur sambil memegangi kakinya yang diinjak Yesung dengan sadisnya.

"Aish, Babyyy~… appoyoo…" rajuknya sambil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memelas.

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan piring kotornya. "Bukan urusanku. Jangan kira bisa macam-macam lagi denganku, yah! Cepat cuci piringmu!" Sahutnya dingin sambil melap piring yang sudah ia cuci.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "…" ditatapnya piring bekas makannya yang belum tersentuh dengan wajah sedih.

Yesung segera meletakan piring yang sudah kering itu ke dalam lemari, lalu melirik wajah menyedihkan Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Wae? Kau tidak bisa mencuci sendiri?" sindirnya dengan raut wajah mengejek.

JLEB

Oke. Yesung memang tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun menunduk dengan wajah memerah malu. Bagaimanapun juga, martabatnya benar-benar hancur di hadapan namja kejam ini.

Yesung menyeringai melihat respon Kyuhyun. "Jinjja~? Hahhahah, memalukan sekali! Rupanya kau lebih TIDAK BERGUNA dari yang kubayangkan~!" Yesung menikmati peran antagonisnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah. "A-ani! Aku hanya bingung di mana sponsnya! Dasar namja kepala besar!"

Tak ayal itu membuat Yesung mengirim deathglare terbaiknya kepada Kyuhyun. "Dasar kurang ajar! Kau sudah kuizinkan makan di sini! Cepat cuci!" Yesung tanpa perasaan melempar spons yang masih berbusa tepat di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun histeris.

"GYAAAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BABYYY?!" jeritnya OOC sambil balas melempar wajah cute Yesung dengan spons yang sudah berlumut(?) itu.

PUK

Kyuhyun pucat melihat spons yang masih bersarang dengan indahnya di wajah manis Yesung. "U-um…? Baby…? Gwenchanayo?" tanyanya takut-takut sambil berinisiatif menjaga jarak dari Yesung yang masih terpaku.

Serr…

Perlahan spons itu meluncur mulus dari wajah cute Yesung yang tampak… abstrak…

Glek

Oke, Kyuhyun harus menelepon polisi ataupun pemadam kebakaran sekarang juga. Aish, tapi sepertinya tadi dia meninggalkan ponselnya di atas meja ruang tamu.

Pluk

Tap tap

Spons itu menyentuh tanah mengiringi langkah Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat pasi.

"U-um… Baby… mianhaee…~?"

Grep

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Yesung mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun lalu menyeretnya.

Kyuhyun menutup mata pasrah –membiarkan Yesung menyeretnya. "…"

Hng? Kenapa seretan Yesung berhenti? Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membuka kedua caramelnya.

Yang dia lihat? Di hadapannya terpampang wastafel yang penuh dengan piring kotor, dan saat dia melirik ke samping, tampak Yesung mengacungkan spons berlumut itu dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menutup matamu lagi, eoh!? Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Yesung dengan sadis, menggesek-gesekkan spons mengerikan dari zaman baheula itu ke wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"GYAAAHHH!" Kyuhyun berontak, namun entah bagaimana caranya, kekuatan Yesung sangat besar! Yesung? Jangan tanya! Namja kejam itu malah sibuk tertawa puas sambil tetap mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hhahha! Baru kali ini aku melihatmu kelabakan begini~!" Yesung tertawa lepas. "Hahha, ya sudah. Ayo cuci~!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng panik. "Babyyy! Aniya! Aniyaa! Shirreo! Aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk mencuci-"

"CUCI." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Wajah manisnya saat tertawa tadi lenyap tak tersisa.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Diraihnya spons dari tangan mungil Yesung dengan gemetaran, lalu menatap beberapa piring kotor di dalam wastafel itu.

"…" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung dengan tatapan memohon.

Yesung menghela napas. "Haiishh… arraseo…" Kyuhyun berbinar. "Aku akan mengajarimu cara mencucinya!" Kyuhyun ber'WHAATT?!'-ria.

Yesung mendelik kesal saat melihat ekspresi masam Kyuhyun. "Jangan manja! Ayo sini!" direbutnya spons dari tangan Kyuhyun, lalu meraih salah satu piring di wastafel itu, kemudian mengusapnya setelah sebelumnya mencelupkan(?) spons itu di dalam air sabun.

"Pertama usap pelan-pelan noda yang berada di piring ini!" Yesung memulai demo mencuci piringnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan wajah serius. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yesung yang tengah membelakanginya. Dasar tukang cari kesempatan!

"Lalu bilas dengan air!" Yesung menyalakan keran untuk membilas piringnya. Setelah selesai, ia mematikan keran air itu. "Setelah selesai dibilas, lap dengan kain bersih!" ucapnya seraya melap piring itu dengan sebuah kain berwarna kuning cerah. "Terakhir, letakan bersama piring-piring bersih lainnya!" serunya sambil meletakan piring yang sudah dicucinya itu bersama tumpukan piring lainnya. Ia tersenyum puas sambil menoleh.

"Arrachi-" kedua obsidian indahnya terbelalak. Pasalnya, wajah tampan Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah manisnya.

PESSHH~

Wajah Yesung kembali merona saat caramel teduh Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedua obsidiannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai saat menyadari rona merah di wajah Yesung. Ia perlahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya seraya menutup kedua sarang caramelnya.

"K-Kyu…?" Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan panggilan Yesung. Tujuan utama: bibir cherry Yesung!

**CHUUUU…**

'Hngg…? Kenapa bibir Yesung basah… berbusa… dan… BAU?!' Kyuhyun sontak membuka matanya dengan panik.

Dan benar saja. Bukan bibir cherry menggoda Yesung yang ia dapatkan tapi… seonggok spons hijau berlumut yang kini telah mengotori kesucian bibirnya.

Yesung kaget. Tadi dia tanpa sadar malah membentengi bibir cherrynya dengan spons tua itu. "Ups!"

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH HHHH~~~~!"

Koak koak koak…

:

:

Kyuhyun mencuci piring dengan wajah cemberut, sementara Yesung di sampingnya hanya cengar-cengir gaje.

"Kyuuu~… kau maraaah~?" tanya Yesung tanpa dosa. Padahal dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatannya tadi.

Kyuhyun diam. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Masih memasang wajah cemberut. Dengan bibir terpout.

Kesimpulan: Kyuhyun marah.

Yesung akhirnya ikutan cemberut. "Yak! Itu 'kan salahmu! Mau main cium saja!" serunya sambil mempoutkan bibir dengan pipi menggembung. So kyeoptaa~~! Uri little turtle benar-benar tidak tahu konsekuensi dari memasang wajah seaegyo itu~!

Kyuhyun meliriknya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yesung.

Chu~

Kedua obsidian Yesung terbelalak saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun kembali menempel pada bibir plumnya tanpa aba-aba. Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Perlahan wajah Yesung memerah.

"K-Kyuhh…" Yesung berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Kyuhyun telah menekan tengkuknya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"Hnggh… umphh… hha-ahh…" shit. Kenapa Yesung tidak bisa menolak…? Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia hanya bisa meremas ujung seragam Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan.

"Baby," bisik Kyuhyun, lalu mulai menyesap rasa manis dari bibir cherry Yesung lagi. Dia menghisap bibir manis itu dengan lembut, dan terkadang membelainya dengan lidah.

"Mhhnmm… hhhanhh…" Yesung hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ciuman Kyuhyun benar-benar melumpuhkan!

"Baby…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Kini tangannya meremas pelan bokong Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu mendesah keras. "… Sudah kubilang jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku melanggar janji. Dasar nakal, eoh…" bisiknya seduktif di telinga Yesung.

"Anak nakal harus dihu-"

BUAAAKK!

"AUUK AUUUK! GRRRRR~!"

Apa Kyuhyun bilang? Bukankah anak anjing ini benar-benar suka merusak suasana? Dan lagi, kenapa mahluk ini bisa KEMBALI melepaskan diri…? (Readerdeul: *lirik Ddangkomma* Ddangkomma: "MWO?!"*cemberut*)

:We Prom15e To 13elieve:

"Kkomingiee~! Perbanmu dibuka dulu nee~!" seru Yesung penuh kasih sayang pada anak anjing kecil di depannya. Yah, anak anjing ini telah berulang kali menyelamatkannya dari pemerkosaan dari orang yang sama.

"Auuk auuuk~!" Kkoming menyahut lalu menjilat pipi Yesung dengan manja membuat namja manis itu tertawa geli.

Kyuhyun? Namja tampan itu duduk beberapa meter di belakang Yesung. Dia diselubungi aura hitam yang pekat. Jelas sekali, dia sangat jengkel dengan anak anjing iblis yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi malaikat jika ada Yesung. Dasar setan berbulu anjing!

Ddangkomma tidak peduli. Dia sibuk membaca TTS (The Turtle News*?*) sambil memunggungi Yesung. Biar saja. Asal dia damai, dirasanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Sesekali ia menyesap kopi hitam yang dibuatkan Yesung khusus untuknya. (Readerdeul: "…")

Kembali ke Yesung. Namja manis itu dengan lembut mulai melepas perban-perban yang membalut tubuh Kkoming. "Wuaah~! Lukanya sudah menutup~! Kerja bagus, chagiiya~!"

Chu~

Yesung mengecup puncak kepala Kkoming dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun hipertensi.

"AUUUK~…" Kkoming tersenyum manis kepada Yesung setelah dengan kecepatan angin menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah Kyuhyun.

'ANJING KAMPRET!'

Yesung melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam setengah tujuh. Jika tidak buru-buru, dapat dipastikan si satpam kejam akan kembali menudingnya. "Jja, Kkomingie! Appa(?) pergi ke sekolah duluuu neee~! Jangan nakal!" Yesung membelai kepala Kkoming dengan lembut, lalu melangkah mendekati Ddangkomma yang masih sibuk dengan acara membacanya.

Yesung berjongkok membuat Kyuhyun dan Kkoming menelan salivanya dengan berat karena bokong Yesung yang menonjol. "Ddangie,"

Ddangkomma melepaskan kacamata bacanya dengan anggun, lalu melirik ke arah Yesung sang appa secara slowmotion. 'Ne?'

"Jaga Kkoming ne! Dia baru saja sembuh!"

Ddangkomma menggeleng protes dengan gerakan cepat. 'Aku lebih suka kalau dia sakit terus!' jeritnya sekencang-kencangnya.

"Anak baiik~! Appa sayang padamuu~!"

Chuu~

Kyuhyun kembali gigit jari, sementara Kkoming mulai berpikir untuk memasak menu kura-kura bakar untuk Yesungienya jika ia pulang nanti. Ddangkomma yang malang hanya bisa bergidik.

"Ingat yah! Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kkoming, appa akan mengurangi jatah kopimu selama setahun penuh!"

Kejam!

"Nah, ayo kita pergi." Kata Yesung tanpa melirik Kyuhyun. Diraihnya tas selempangnya, lalu melangkah ke pintu depan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia melirik Kkoming dengan senyum kemenangan lalu berlari menyusul Yesung.

Yah~! Setidaknya Yesung miliknya saat di sekolah, bukan~? Dan anak anjing itu TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA menyusul mereka~!

BLAM!

Kkoming merengut merasa tidak terima. Sejurus kemudian seringai manis tercetak jelas di wajah polosnya. Sepertinya anak anjing polos ini sudah dibisiki oleh author~…#DoublePLAK!

Ddangkomma yang menyadari arti seringai Kkoming itu menggeleng dengan wajah pucat. 'Andwae. Appa sudah memintaku untuk menjagamu! Kau tidak bisa kelu-'

Drap drap drap

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memohon Ddangkomma, Kkoming berlari ke arah jendela yang setengah terbuka, melompat naik ke atas meja, lalu memaksakan diri agar bisa menyusup keluar melalui jendela itu.

Berhasil! "AUK AUKKK~!" Kkoming sempat berjoget tarian kemenangan sebentar, lalu mulai berlari penuh semangat.

Drap drap drap

Dan anak anjing itu sudah terlanjut menjauh bahkan sebelum Ddangkomma sempat berteriak, 'Don't go…!'

'…' Ddangkomma memijit pelipisnya frustasi. 'Ya sudahlah. Nanti juga pulang sendi-'

_"Ingat yah! Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kkoming, appa akan mengurangi jatah kopimu selama setahun penuh!"_

Setahun penuh… setahun penuh… setahun penuh…

Ddangkomma dengan kekuatan super mendobrak pintu rumah, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencari Kkoming.

:

:

* * *

KKOMING POV: ON

* * *

Drap drap

Di mana Yesungie-ku?! Di mana?! Kupacu keempat kakiku untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Aiiish, ini di mana yah…? Aku tidak kenal jalan ini… aku celingukan panik. Jangan sampai namja evil itu bisa menikmati Yesungie-ku! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai itu terjadi!

Tapi-tapi… aku tidak tahu arah sekolahnya… bagaimana ini…?

… Huh? Tunggu dulu! Aku ini anjing 'kan?! Aigooo! Dasar pabbo! Aku 'kan bisa mencium bau vanilla menggairahkan milik Yesungie! (Readerdeul: *bergidik*)

Aku menyeringai lebar sambil mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengendus ke segala arah. Seketika kedua mata bulatku terbelalak saat menemukan bau yang kucari-cari itu.

'ADA!'

* * *

KKOMING POV: OFF

* * *

:

:

Yesung berjalan beberapa meter di depan Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang wajah kesal.

"Babyy… kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali sih? Santai saja." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berupaya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yesung. Sayangnya Yesung malah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Dasar tukang perkosa!' lalu melangkah kembali menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Kenapa susah sekali sih membuat namja ini menyukainya? Tadi dia merasa sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bagus! Tapi semuanya musnah saat anak anjing itu menyerang…#PLAK!

"Hhhh…"

Yesung tidak peduli dengan helaan berat milik Kyuhyun. Ia terus berjalan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang nenek renta yang menenteng banyak tas belanjaan hendak menyeberang jalan.

Yesung segera berlari menghampiri nenek itu, lalu menawarkan bantuan sambil tersenyum manis. Si nenek ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Deg…

Dada Kyuhyun menghangat melihat senyum tulus Yesung. '… Manis.'

Caramelnya tetap menatap lurus ke wajah Yesung yang tampak kebingungan. Namun sejurus kemudian, namja manis itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan seringai yang semakin lama semakin lebar.

Oke. Itu bukan pertanda baik.

Yesung melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Kyuhyun mendekat. Akhirnya mau tak mau, Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan si nenek tua yang telah dengan akrabnya bergandengan tangan.

"Kyuu~! Hamnoni ini mau menyeberang jalaan~!" Yesung memasang aegyo facenya, membuat Kyuhyun berupaya menahan diri agar tidak menerjangnya saat ini juga. "Tapi bawaannya beraaaat sekalii~!" obsidian Yesung dengan sadis melirik tas belanjaan yang masih setia bertengger di tangan sang nenek. Diraihnya dengan lembut tas belanjaan milik si nenek, dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun dengan senyum tak berdosa. "Jadi kau yang bawakan yaaaa~!"

Sekali lagi… Kyuhyun merasa seumur hidupnya baru pertama kali disuruh-suruh begini…

Akhirnya dengan super terpaksa, Kyuhyun menerima permintaan Yesung itu. Ia menenteng tas-tas belanjaan yang beratnya seperti 20 buah batu bata itu, sementara Yesung dan nenek tua itu mulai menyeberang sambil bergandengan tangan. Kyuhyun mendelik cemburu.

Hahah… bahkan terhadap nenek-nenek saja, Kyuhyun bisa segini cemburunya. Ya sudahlah. Hanya mengantar menyeberang jalan saja 'kan? Tidak akan lama!

Tap… tap… tap…

Hm…? Sepertinya ini sudah semenit lebih… kenapa nenek ini lamban sekali…?

Oh great. Mereka akan terlambat…

Yesung tidak memperdulikan wajah bete Kyuhyun, ia malah dengan cerianya bercengkrama dengan nenek lamban itu. Tidak dipedulikannya juga bunyi klakson yang sarat akan emosi dari para pengemudi.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, santai saja~…

Sepertinya mulai sekarang Kyuhyun harus menyaring kata-katanya terlebih dulu sebelum bicara. Khususnya pada namja manis bernama Kim Jongwoon ini.

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

"Gomawo, Yesungie~! Hamnoni sangat terbantu~!" nenek renta itu tersenyum manis kepada Yesung. Yesung balas tersenyum. "Gwenchana~! Sungie senang bisa membantu hamnoni~!"

Gyuuu~

Mereka berpelukan erat, bagai seorang cucu dan nenek yang sudah lama terpisah. Kyuhyun merengut cemburu di samping Yesung.

Dia bingung harus merasa bangga atau kesal pada namja manis di sampingnya ini. Bukankah tadi dia bilang si nenek tua itu hanya ingin menyeberang jalan? Sungguh baik hatinya karena menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantar nenek itu pulang.

Yeah. Dengan Kyuhyun sebagai babunya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau masuk dulu, Yesungie? Hamnoni punya kue cake~!" si nenek kembali bertanya.

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne, hamnoni! Gomawo tawarann-"

"Hamnoni juga punya banyak peliharaan loh~! Ada kucing, anjing, kura-kura-"

"MWOOO?! KURA-KURA?!" kedua obsidian itu berbinar-binar ceria. Sungguh, itu bukanlah pertanda bagus.

"Ne~! Hamnoni punya lima anak kura-kura!" Yesung semakin berseri-seri. Dengan cepat ia melemparkan ultimate turtle eyesnya pada Kyuhyun.

**CRING CRING CRINGG~**

Kyuhyun menghela napas saat mendapatkan tatapan super Yesung. "Tapi Baby, kita…" diliriknya jam tangannya. Seketika kedua caramel itu membulat. "BABY! KITA TERLAMBAT!" dengan panik, ia menurunkan tas belanjaan si nenek begitu saja di pinggir jalan, dan menggandeng paksa lengan Yesung. Membawanya lari dari situ.

Si nenek hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan kecewa.

:

:

"Yaakkk! Kyuu! Lepaskaan! Aku ingin melihat anak-anak kura-kura ituuu!" rengek Yesung sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi namja tampan itu malah menautkan jarinya dengan jemari mungil Yesung.

PESSHHH~

Wajah Yesung sontak memerah. "K-Kyuu! L-lepa-"

"Baby," Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak membuat hidung Yesung mencium punggungnya. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Yesung. "Kita terlambat. Aku akan menemanimu ke sana kapan-kapan, ne." Ia berusaha memberikan pengertian pada namja manis itu. Dan tampaknya dia mengerti.

"Yaksok?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah super adorable.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Yaksok," dikecupnya sejenak punggung tangan Yesung dengan lembut, lalu kembali berlari sambil tetap menggenggam tangan mungil milik Yesung yang mengekorinya.

Sayang sekali dia tidak melihat raut wajah Yesung yang benar-benar… manis…

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Nampak seorang namja tampan yang tengah gelisah berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah. Kadang ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar sekolahnya yang terbuat dari beton. Namun ia lebih sering celingukan tidak jelas ke seluruh arah. Pagi ini entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ya, Kibum ah! Apa ahjussi sudah boleh menutup gerbangnya? Bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi!" seorang ahjussi menegur namja itu. "Cepatlah masuk,"

Namja yang bernama Kibum itu melirik ahjussi itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Diam."

Si ahjussi mengkeret. Akhirnya dia diam. Masih menyayangi istri dan keempat anaknya.

Drap drap drap

Kibum segera menoleh ke asal suara dengan mata berbinar-binar. Namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung menggeram kecewa.

"Hei Kibum ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sapa namja tampan berdimple kepada Kibum. "Kau tidak masuk?" dark chocolatenya melirik ke gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar.

Kibum menggeleng kecil. "Aku menunggu seseorang. Masuklah duluan."

Namja tampan itu mengernyit. "Kau menunggu Yesung?" Kibum memutar matanya bosan. "Huum~… kalau begitu aku juga akan menunggunya!" dengan seenaknya, namja tampan itu mengambil posisi di samping Kibum dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya.

Kibum menggeram kesal, namun akhirnya menghela napas pasrah. "… Kau tahu, Siwon ah. aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang Yesung." Ucapnya pelan.

Namja tampan yang dipanggil Siwon itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Jinjja? Kalau begitu sama dong!"

Kibum mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

Siwon menghela napas kesal. "Tadi pagi aku menjatuhkan mangkuk bercorak kudaku. Padahal mangkuk itu kubeli bersama Yesungie bulan lalu. Hiks, mangkuknya lucu loh! Warna merah muda! Corak kudanya itu warna merah, merah 'kan warna kesukaan Yesung~!"

Kibum mendengus. "Dasar maniak kuda."

Siwon mendelik tidak terima. "Yak! Apa maksudmu maniak ku-"

Drap drap drap

Kata-kata Siwon terpotong saat mendengar bunyi derap langkah dari arah sampingnya. Saat ia menoleh, ia langsung terbelalak. Begitu juga dengan Kibum.

Namja manis yang mereka tunggui sedari tadi, kini tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Tapi dia tidak sendiri. Tampak sesosok namja tampan tengah menggenggam jemari mungilnya.

Tidak terima.

Kibum dan Siwon dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri kedua namja itu. "Yesung ah!" Kibum tersenyum manis sambil merampas paksa Yesung dari Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Aku SANGAT merindukanmu," Perlahan, senyuman manis itu berubah menjadi seringai mematikan yang ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak mau kalah. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Yesung. "Yesungiee~… kau tidak diperkosa, 'kan?" dark chocolatenya menusuk tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang tidak peka, hanya tersenyum mendengar perhatian (over) sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Bummie~! Ah, aku tidak diperko-" sontak kedua obsidian Yesung membulat.

Dia memang diperkosa bukan…?

PEESHHH~

Rona merah kembali menjalari wajah manis Yesung. Siwon dan Kibum menjerit dalam hati.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, HAH?!" bentak Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datar. Tidak berniat membalas bentakan Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar masuk dalam blacklistku, Cho Kyuhyun…" kali ini Kibum yang menyudutkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap sama. Berwajah stoic.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sejenak, lalu bersuara santai, "Memang kalian ini apanya?"

JLEB

Kata-kata Kyuhyun memang singkat, tapi menusuk.

Wajah Kibum dan Siwon memerah bingung. Mereka tanpa sadar merangkul bahu Yesung sambil berteriak, "KAMI NAMJANYA!"

BUAK!

"AAAAAAAAAWW!" terdengar lengkingan Kibum dan Siwon. Salahkan injakan Yesung yang membuat kedua namja yang sangat disegani di sekolah itu melompat-lompat sambil memegangi kakinya yang –dapat dipastikan, bengkak.

Yesung mendengus kesal. "Kalian ini sedang a-"

"Yesung ah? Kau sedang apa? Loh? Kenapa Siwon dan Kibum melompat-lompat begitu? Apa ada lomba lompat kelinci?" tanya seorang namja tampan dengan ekspresi babbo.

Yesung tersenyum ceria. "Hangeeeeng~~!" segera digandengnya lengan namja tampan itu, dan memaksanya pergi dari hadapan ketiga namja –yang menurutnya, abnormal itu. "Kajja~! Kita ke kelas nee~!"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tersenyum bahagia melihat penderitaan SiBum, kini malah merengut kesal melihat Yesungnya dibawa lari, atau lebih tepatnya Yesunglah yang membawa lari.

"Haiiishh…" Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Diliriknya SiBum sejenak, lalu melangkah malas meninggalkan mereka.

:

:

"Yesung ah, ada apa? Kenapa tadi Siwon dan Kibum lompat-lompat begitu? Apa mereka gila? Atau ada lomba lompat kelinci? Kenapa pagi sekali? Dan lagi, kenapa aku tidak diajak?" Hangeng masih menyerang Yesung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak pentingnya.

Yesung mendengus. Dia masih menggandeng lengan Hangeng. "Dasar babbo! Tidak ada lomba apapun! Mereka hanya sedang galau memikirkan masa depan mereka! Kita tidak boleh ikut campur!" jawab Yesung sekenanya.

Hangeng yang polos hanya mengangguk dengan tampang babbo. "Baiklah kalau kau berkata begi-"

"KIM JONGWOON!" Yesung dan Hangeng sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Mata Yesung membulat takut.

"He-Heechul songsaengnim…" Yesung buru-buru melepas gandengan tangannya. Namun Hangeng justru menggenggam jemari Yesung. Yesung meliriknya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum lembut sebagai balasannya. Heechul menatap mereka dengan tatapan terluka, namun sejurus kemudian dia kembali mendapatkan tatapannya lagi.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat? Bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi!" Heechul merendahkan volume suaranya. Padahal kalau murid biasa, pasti sudah dibentak-bentak emosi. Ini karena Hangeng. Hanya Hangeng.

Yesung menunduk takut, sementara Hangeng tetap tersenyum ramah. "Mianhae songsaengnim, tapi tadi ada perlombaan lompat kelinci di depan gerbang. Jadi kami menontonnya."

Sungguh alasan yang lucu. Haha, bahkan kini Yesung tertawa sambil menangis.

Heechul mengernyit mendengar alasan super konyol Hangeng. "… Kalian pacaran?" tanya namja yang kini berpenampilan super seksi itu.

Tank top berwarna merah darah, dilapisi blazer putih, dan hot pants berwarna hitam. Kakinya dibalut stoking jaring berwarna putih dengan sepatu low heels sebagai alasnya. Jangan lupakan wig keriting sebahu berwarna pirang yang sangat cocok dengan wajah cantiknya.

Oh yeaah~!#PLUAK!

Hangeng diam. Membiarkan Yesung yang menjawab.

"Aniya, kami bersahabat, songsaengnim," jelas Yesung sopan.

Heechul diam, namun ia kembali membuka mulut, "… Lalu kenapa kau menggandengnya?" terdengar nada tidak suka di suara namja cantik itu.

Yesung menunduk dengan wajah pucat. "U-umm…" sungguh, tatapan Heechul begitu mengintimidasi…

Hangeng menghela napas, lalu menggandeng lengan Yesung. "Mianhae songsaengnim. Tapi anda tidak akan mengerti alasannya. Kami akan kembali ke kelas, permisi,"

Tap tap tap

Langkah kedua namja itu terdengar semakin menjauh. Meninggalkan Heechul yang menunduk dengan ekspresi… terluka…

Heechul menggigit bibir merah alaminya. "… Kau yang tidak mengerti. Dasar pabbo."

**TBC**

*Muncul diem-diem sambil mutar lagu Sherlocknya Shinee yang dipelesetin*

"Ucchan's Back… Ucchan's Back…" #Dilempar tomat sama Readerdeul.

Ups, e-em, apa masih ada yang menantikan fic ini…? Ucchan telat banget yah…=w= jadi kasihan sama diri sendiri…

Anyways, udah Ucchan update! Jadi dilarang protes!#PLAK! moga-moga gak mengecewakan ne!

Ini fic wordsnya 7000-an! Sesuai dengan keinginan salah satu readerdeuuul~! Gimana? Apa jumlah wordsnya memuaskan? Ucchan akan semakin berbenah! Ini juga genrenya udah Ucchan ubah ke drama, soalnya bakal ada hurt/comfort selain humornya~! Moga-moga diterima fic abstrak Ucchan ini neee~! Mian banget kalau jelek! Ucchan juga manusia biasaa~!^w^v

Hung… KYAAAAHHHH! UCCHAN MASIH INNOCEEENTTTT~!*tunjuk atas* KYAH KYAH!#Digampar readerdeul. Mianne kalau nggak hottt… hehehe, yang penting usul readerdeul udah Ucchan munculkan sedikit demi sedikit~!

RAPE SCENEEEH~!XD#pletak

Oh ya, olahraga Kamis kemarin Ucchan hampir pingsan loh… gimana nggak pingsan?! Guru olahraga Ucchan dengan tidak berkeperiUcchanan(?) menyuruh kami sekelas lari keliling lapangan olahraga 3 kali! OH NOOO! BAYANGIN AJA TUH LUAS LAPANGAN KAYAK GELORA BUNG KARNO!

Hahaha… untungnya, Ucchan disuruh istirahat dipinggir lapangan. Jadi bisa sekalian mikirin jalan cerita~! Kekeke~! Ucchan bisa santai saat temen-temen Ucchan yang lain pada menderitaa~! Pulang olahraganya Ucchan ngejek mereka sampai dikeroyok massal. (Readerdeul: "Bagus deh,")

Oke, udah dulu deh sesi curhatnya! PWP nggak ada yang bisa bantu ya? kalau begitu Ucchan berganti haluan aja deeh~! AU dan ideoga itu apah yah? Gomawo kalau mau membantu nee! Ucchan akan sangat terbantuu~!^w^

Belakangan pas lagi nyuri-nyuri internetan dilaptop spupu, Ucchan liat lagi ada Fanwar yah? Ada author yang ngejiplak atau sejenis itu… pas ngebaca reviews salah satu fic yang isinya kontroversial(?), Ucchan mikir satu hal.

RUPANYA INI ALASAN BANYAK AUTHOR FAVORIT UCCHAN OUT DARI FFN…

Ucchan sediihh… banyak banget cerita yang Ucchan favoritin ilang mendadak. Hiks, ada juga author yang pennamenya jadi I'm out… Ucchan nggak tahu itu apa karena plagiatisme(?) atau hal lainnya… tapi, tapi…

Hiks… fic KyuSungku… YeWonku… Uke!Yesung-ku…

Moga-moga cepet selesai aja deh masalahnya. Juga semoga para authordeul tidak keluar lagi. Kan kasihan reader yang nunggu fic-fic kalian… kalau diapus, pasti sedih banget. Contohnya ya Ucchan ini. T.T

Dan semoga aja author yang suka plagiat cepet insyaf deh. Mari jadi author yang sesungguhnya! (Readerdeul: "Tumben amat ni anak bisa ngomong bener…")

Ne, Ucchan udah membaca semua review dan sangat senang~!^ ^ dari keseluruhan review, Ucchan menyimpulkan banyak yang otaknya seyadong Ucchan dific ini~! Kekekek~!#PLAK!

* * *

Annyeooong! Ooohh! Debutkuuuh~!XD ini dia part yang Ucchan paling sukaa~!X9 Okeey, nggak pake basa-basi deh~! Hana deul set, YAAAKK~!X3

ajib4ff: "Nee~! Emang udah Ucchan plot begitu~!#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aji chaan~! Dan nado sehat-sehat selaluu~!^w^/"

Liekyusung: "Kyaaa… 3 SMA…? 3 tingkat diatas ucchan dooong? Status kita kebalik nih!=w=" hehheeh, ne! Ucchan bener-bener stress ngadepin tugas-tugas yang seabrek! Oh ya, harus Ucchan panggil apa nih? Panggil biasa aja ato pake eonnie? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaaan~!XD"

ranimaharsi: "Nyahahahaha! Rahasia!#PLAK! ne! Temen sejati!(Ddangkomma: "SEJATI PALA LU PEANG!") oosh, udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Har chaaan~!XD"

Parkyijeyahoo . com: "Bisa aja kalau dipaksain~!XD#PLAK! waduh… um, apa ini cepat? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Park chaan~!"

tety sinaga . 9: "Cuiit, cuiiit~ siapa dulu dong yang ngetiiik~!#Slaped. Jangan sedikit lagi! Harus lama-lama!#PLAK! Udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Tety chaaan~!XD"

BLUEFIRE0805: "Ne, pas liat review ini, otak Ucchan langsung cemerlang(?)! Kita liat aja apa Kkoming bisa nyampe kesekolah dengan selamat, atau malah sebaliknya~!*ketawa mistis* soal cookie itu… itu sebenarnya Ucchan yang naruh! Gak ding, Ucchan becanda~! Molla~! Itu akan terkuak seiring cerita berjalaan~!(padahal udah ketahuan) umm, ini udah cepet 'kan…? YA DOOONG!#maksa. Gomawo reviewnya ne, Fire chaan~!"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Kyaaa! Beneran! Ucchan lanjutin nih!#PLAK! he-eh! Itu gara-gara Kyuhyun gendongnya kelamaan!#digampar SparKyu. Garing? Em, itu pujian atau sindiran? Yooosh, udah Ucchan lanjut niiih~!XD oh ya, soal rape scene, udah Ucchan kabulin tuuuh~!*nunjuk atas* mianne kalau gak hot. Ratenya juga udah naiiik~! Kesimpulannya Ucchan udah belajar menjadi pervert! Sepervert Tri chan!#PLETAK! Hooh, sayang sekali ne. gwenchanaa~! Yang penting Tri chan masih mau ngebaca~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Tri chaan~!\^U^/"

SasaClouds: "Ne, 'kenyang' banget! Kekekek~! Ucchan seneng kalau Sasa chan suka~!XD yah, paksain aja kura-kuranya!#PLAK! Uwaaa… Ucchan keren?*bercermin* masa sih? Bukannya unyu? (Readerdeul: Krik.) udah Ucchan lanjutin niiih~! Ne~! Udah Ucchan bikin pervert sepervert-pervertnya~!X3 Gomawo reviewnya ne, Sasa chaan~!^U^"

babykyusung: "Jinjaaaa? Bukannya tambah gaje…?=.=a heheheh, akan Ucchan usahakan agar berkembang~(?)! ne! Kkoming lebih kuat daripada Kyunnie~!XD#PLAK! yoosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut nih! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Baby chaaan~!^0^/"

Niraa: "Jinjjaaa~? Ucchan seneng kalau Niraa chan suka~!^w^b ne, udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Niraa chaan~!^w^"

won: "Yaaay~!*joget*#ditendang. Nee! Semesum Ucchan!#PLAK! Nee~! Yeyesusungiengie(?) emang aegyooo~!XD ups, ini uplat bukan? Gomawo reviewnya ne, On chan~!^0^"

Veeclouds: "Nee! Happy Yesung day~!*meluk Yemma*#ditendang keluar tempat wamil. Yaa~! Ucchan muncul lagii~!^0^v iya… kayaknya enak banget… ugh… ucchan ingin bereinkarnasi jadi philtrumnya Yemma…#ketauan mesum. Kyaaa… iya… topless…*nyiepin kamera video* ooosh~! Udah Ucchan lanjoot~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Vee chaan~!^0^/"

ermagyu: "Ucchan juga tak dapat berkata-kata…#PLAK! khekhe, udah Ucchan lanjut niih~! Moga-moga sesuai dengan selera Erma chan nee~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Erma chaan~!^w^/"

Dewi CloudSparkyu: "Nyahaahah! Hati-hati eonnie! Itu tanda-tanda loh!#PLAK! huuummm~ mungkin saat Ucchan mati nanti~! Becandaa~! Jangan tatap Ucchan seperti itu! yosh, moga-moga eonnie suka sama perubahan rate ini nee~!#mesum# gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi eonnie chaan~!^W^/"

sisil . li24: "Nee! Emang mungkin mereka kembaran…(KkoKyu: ENGGAK!) ne… umma Ucchan itu memang keras kepala…#PLAK! ne, udah Ucchan lanjuuut~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Sil chaaan~!^w^b"

libra love clouds: "Iyaa… umma Ucchan itu mantan preman…=.="#PLAK! ne, mungkin emang takdirnya digebukin mulu.#Doubleslap. EMANGG! UCCHAN EMANG MESUUUM! MAU LIAT KEMESUMAN UCCHAAAANN?X0*histeris sambil nodongin laptop* kekek, nee, udah Ucchan lanjut niiih~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaan~!XD"

Dindataurusz: "Jinjjjaaaa~? Ucchan seneg kalau Dinda chan suka~!X9 chapt ini juga 7000-an~! Moga-moga suka nee~! KyuSung memang ditakdirkan seperti itu!#PLAK! soal cookie… itu sebenarnya Ucchan yang naruh…#PLAK! becanda! Soal itu dan Wonnie Wonnie(?) liat aja beberapa chapt selanjutnya~! Khikhikhi~!XD huummm. Deket sama anak anjing boleh?#PLAK! kalau hamnoni?#Doubleslap. Ato lebih ekstrim lagi… Ucchan?#dikeroyok. Ya sudah, akan Ucchan pikirkan lagi~! Gomawo reviewnya dan salam kenal juga ne, Dinda chaan~!XD"

shizuku mizutani: "Ne~! Hoohh… kayaknya Shizu chan sibuk ne!0.0 pasti susah deh! Kekeke, nggak masalah! Shizu chan juga reader~! Ucchan seneng ini fic abal-abal bisa jadi pelepas stress~!XD moga-moga sukseees nneeee~!^0^/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Shizu chaan~!XD"

nin nina: "Iya~! Si Kkoming kembaran Ucchan ituloh!#PLAK! ne, kadang-kadang aja baiknya…#PLAK! Insya Allah kalau Ucchan mood nee~!XD#PLAK! gomawo reviewnya ne, Nina chaan~!^w^b"

kjwzz: "Koplak? Itu pujian atau sindiran?=.=a Kyaaaaa! Yemom! I heart yooou!XD#PLAAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Kj chaaan~!^w^"

Yanie: "Jinjjaa? Ucchan seneng kalau Yanie chan suka~!^w^b hnnn, akan Ucchan pertimbangkan!#PLAK! He-eh, sabar banget…*ngelus dada Kyu*#PLAK! iya! Gengsinya selangiit~!XD yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut nih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Yanie chaan~!XD"

yeon: "Ne, Ucchan juga sama!*nyiepin alat penangkap setan*#PLAK! jinjja~!? Ucchan seneng kalau Yeon chan suka~! Iya… Ucchan juga mengkhawatirkannya…#PLAK! gomawo reviewnya ne, Yeon chaan~!XD"

ennyelfclouds: "Kyaa! Bukan muhrim!#PLAK! kumisan…? Ucchan kira jenggotan~!#PLAK! Jinjja? Ucchan seneng kalau Yelf chan suka~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Yelf chaan~!^0^/"

Augusteca: "Ne, rahasia yang bahkan Ucchan pun nggak ngerti…#PLAK! sama, Ucchan juga khawatir…#doubleslap. Udah Ucchan lanjut nih~! Moga-moga Steca chan suka nee! Gomawo reviewnya Steca chaan~!^w^b"

ysismine: "Kkkk, moga-moga chapt yang ini juga deh!#PLAK! Kyaaa! Yadong seyadong Ucchaaa~n!#PLAK! ne, udah Ucchan pertahanin 7000 words~! Moga-moga suka nee~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Mine chaaan~!^w^"

DySparCloud: "Nee! Evil!#PLAK! hum… Yemma mungkin akan sadar saat Ddangkomma bisa berbicara nanti.#PLAK! niih~! Ucchan kasih KyuSung momentnya! Atau lebih tepatnya rape momentnya! Moga-moga suka ne! Ucchan nggak tau ini romantic apa kaga~! Kyaa~! Ucchan dapat bonuuus~!#guling-guling kegirangan~#PLAK! Nyahahah! Nih, Ucchan bantu!*ngasih Dy chan bola-bola garam untuk ngeberhentiin tawa*#PLAK! um itu, soalnya Ucchan suka aja! Ucchan suka ngeliatin ban kempes!(?) Yooosh! Ucchan akan berjuang! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dy chaan~!XD"

Guest: "Jinjja? Ucchan suka kalau Est chan suka~! Udah Ucchan lanjut niih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Est chaan~!XD"

* * *

Nah, gomawo udah mau ngereview nee~! Ucchan sangaat berterima kasiih~!XD semoga masih mau ngerevieww~! Oh ya, mianne kalau ada yang belum kecantum atau namanya salah! Ucchan buru-buru ngetiknya… mumpung kakak spupu lagi ada urusan dibank.

Hahahah, list FFN ini harus Ucchan hapus dulu dari daftar history komputernya… Ucchan nggak mau didamprat!

Yoosh, Ucchan jadi kebanyakan ngomong… moga-moga readerdeul maklum sama kecerewetan Ucchan ini nee~! Keturunan Yemma!#PLAK! Yosh, moga-moga masih mau ngenunggu fic abal milik Ucchan ini nee! Ucchan akan berjuaaaang!

Kotak review terbuka untuk siapa saja! Ucchan butuh sarannya~! Karena dengan saran, Ucchan bisa mikirin jalan cerita secara lebih terbukaa~!(?) yoosh,

Singkat kataaa,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK)

Pleaseee~?


	5. Weird Feeling

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

Love Like This

Chapter 5: Weird Feeling

* * *

Cast: Super Junior

* * *

Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: KyuSung

* * *

Other Pair: Unknown

* * *

Genre: Romance, bit humor, hurt/comfort, etc

* * *

Rate: M~! (UWAA~! Sudah naik rupanyaa~!#PLAK!)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

* * *

Warn!: BL(BoysLove), Hurt/Comfort yang tak terasa(?), Humor Garing, Romance gagal, Typo(maybe), alur membingungkan, plot tidak konsisten, sesuai mood author#PLAK!, bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang amburadul, OOC(sebagian), RAPE(kayaknya)!

* * *

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

DLDR!

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

* * *

Drap drap drap

Jika kau bertanya Yesung sedang apa, jawabannya adalah berlari. Namja manis itu sedang berlari menuju lokernya. Dia harus segera berganti baju olahraga sekarang juga! Dia lupa kalau pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajarannya Kangin Songsaengnim.

Mampus.

Tadi dia terlalu asyik bercengkrama dengan Hangeng. Untung saja ada Shindong songsaengnim yang menegur mereka.

Akhirnya Yesung sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Ia segera membuka lokernya, namun kedua obsidiannya terbelalak.

"Lho…? Baju olahragaku di mana…?" Yesung mengernyit heran. digeledahnya isi loker tersebut. Namun dia tidak menemukan benda yang dicari. Yang ada hanya celana olahraganya saja.

Cuuurrrr

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat saat samar-samar mendengar suara keran air dikamar mandi yang memang berada tepat disamping ruang loker. Ia buru-buru berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Dan yang ditemukannya? Baju olahraganya tergeletak didalam wastafel yang kerannya masih menyala. Yesung menatap shock bajunya yang telah basah kuyup itu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh baju olahraganya.

'… Bagaimana ini…?' tidak mungkin Yesung memakainya 'kan? Tapi tapi… Kangin pasti marah padanya…

"Baby? Kau sedang apa?" sebuah suara bass menyentuh gendang telinga Yesung. Yesung menoleh dengan wajah sedih.

"Kyu…"

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: ON

* * *

Sedang apa dia disini? Kukira dia tadi sudah kelapangan. Dan lagi, kenapa dia memasang wajah sedih begitu? Aku tidak suka melihatnya. "Kenap-" kedua caramelku terpaku pada seonggok pakaian yang terendam didalam bak wastafel. Kesimpulanku, baju olahraga itu milik Yesung. "Baby…? Kenapa baju olahragamu…"

… Ini pasti perbuatan namja-namja itu. Dasar brengsek. Berani sekali mereka mengganggunya. Lihat saja, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka.

"…"

Yesung menggeleng lemah sambil memasang senyum palsu. "… Ani. Um, Kangin songsaengnim akan marah kalau kau terlambat. Apalagi kau murid baru. Cepatlah berganti pakaian! Kurasa aku harus memakainya…" obsidiannya melirik baju yang masih teronggok didalam wastafel. Dia lalu kembali menatapku. "Pergilah."

Aku menggeleng dengan wajah stoic. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh memakainya. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Dia menatapku tidak mengerti. "Kau bisa memakai baju olahragaku."

Yesung terkejut. Aww, wajah terkejutnya manis sekali… tapi aku harus menahan diri! "A-ani! Tidak usah! Nanti kau dimarahi Kangin songsaengnim!" tolaknya panik.

Aku tersenyum simpul lalu melangkah mendekatinya. Kubelai pipi chubbynya dengan lembut. "… Tenang saja."

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti. Caramelku melirik baju olahraganya. Aku mengambilnya lalu menatap kembali wajah manis Yesung. "Kajja," kutarik tangannya keluar area kamar mandi.

"Celana olahragamu ada?" tanyaku sambil menggiringnya menuju lokernya. Dia hanya diam. Aneh, jarang sekali namja ini jadi pendiam. Aku meliriknya.

DAN AKU INGIN MEMAKANNYA.

SEKARANG JUGA.

Lihat wajah manis yang tengah bersemu merah itu! Grrr… sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi!

"Baby…" kutatap obsidiannya dengan intens setelah menghentikan langkahku. Dia menatapku gugup, apalagi saat melihatku mulai mengikis jarak diantara kami.

"K-Kyu…?"

Chuu~…

Dan sekali lagi, aku berhasil merasakan bibir cherry ini. Kulumat perlahan bibir cherry menggodanya.

"Eunghhh… Ky-Kyuuuhh…"

Oh yeah. Sebut namaku, Baby. Aku semakin memperpanas ciumanku. Kutekan tengkuknya dengan tangan kananku, bermaksud memperdalam ciumanku.

"Hngghhh… uhhnnn… hmpph!"

BUAK!

"ADUH!"

Dan lagi-lagi, aku gagal untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: OFF

* * *

Yesung menatap kesal kearah namja tampan yang kini tengah melompat-lompat sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Dasar mesum!" gerutunya sambil mempoutkan bibir.

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung kesal. "Hmph! Tapi kau menikmatinya, Baby!"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa wajahmu memerah, hah?" sindirnya cepat saat melihat Yesung hendak membuka mulut lagi.

Yesung membuang muka dengan wajah merah padam. Campuran malu dan kesal. "Cerewet!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas frustasi. "Ya sudah, kenakan ini, Baby." Katanya sambil menyodorkan baju olahraganya.

Yesung menyambutnya. Obsidiannya melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti makna tatapan Yesung itu lalu berbalik dengan sedikit tidak rela. "Arraseoo… aku tidak akan mengintip! Aku akan menyimpan baju olahragamu dilokerku. Kau bisa mengambilnya nanti," Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu lokernya.

Diletakannya baju olahraga Yesung yang masih basah kedalam lokernya. 'Siapa yang melakukan in-'

DEG

Caramel Kyuhyun terpaku pada bayangan dicermin. Bayangan Yesung yang tengah membuka seragamnya.

Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun sangat mencintai siapa saja yang memberi usul untuk menempelkan cermin kecil ini didalam loker!

Akhirnya Kyuhyun punya hobi baru. Memandangi cermin. Bukan bukan, dia bukannya narsis. Hanya saja pantulan bayangan dicermin itu begitu menggoda…

Nampak Yesung tengah melepas baju seragamnya, mengekspos sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang begitu indah. Tubuh putih mulus nan langsing yang dilengkapi dengan dua nipples kecokelatan yang menggoda~…#PLAK!

Yesung segera memakai baju olahraga kebesaran milik Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, ia melepas celananya, menampilkan boxer kura-kura berwarna pink yang memperlihatkan setengah paha putih mulusnya, jangan lupa lekukan bokong indahnya yang tercetak dengan sangaat jelas~.(Readerdeul: "AUTHOR MESUM!")

OH YEAAHH~! Kyuhyun berada disurga!

Sayang sekali namja manis itu dengan tidak berdosanya mulai menutupi pemandangan 'indah' itu dengan celana olahraganya. Tidak tahukah dia, bahwa Kyuhyun merasa sangat sedih saat ini? Dan kau sangat berdosa karena membuat orang lain sedih!

Yesung berbalik sambil berucap, "Oke Kyu, aku sudah sele- YAAKKK! APA YANG KAU LIHAT, NAMJA MESUUUMM?!"

Tap tap tap

PLAK!

Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan emosi, membalik tubuh tegapnya, lalu menampar pipi pucat Kyuhyun sekuat yang dia bisa.

"AUUHH!"

"Dasar mesuuuumm!" jerit Yesung dengan wajah merah padam yang demi Tuhan sangat manis.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya hendak melayangkan protes, kini tertegun. Wajah Yesung begitu manis…

"Kyu…?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun heran. Apa dia terlalu kuat menampar Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun perlahan memajukan wajahnya.

Chuu~…

… Lagi. Yesung tidak bisa berkutik. Bibir tebal Kyuyun terasa sangat lembut dibibir cherrynya.

… Terlalu lembut.

"…" bibir itu tetap menempel. Tanpa melakukan hal lebih. Hanya menunjukan betapa tulusnya ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuk Yesung.

Hanya ingin menunjukan, dia bersungguh-sungguh dalam ciumannya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yesung yang sudah merah padam. Caramelnya menatap tajam kearah obsidian milik Yesung. "… Saranghaeyo, Baby." Bisiknya lalu tersenyum lembut.

PESSSHHH~

"J-jangan ngawur! Cepat ganti bajumu, dasar namja abnormal!" Yesung dengan beringas, mendorong Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Namja manis itu langsung membelakangi Kyuhyun dengan pose tangan bersedekap.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu mulai berganti pakaian.

Yesung? Namja itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri. 'Aiiisshhh! Pabbo, pabbo pabbooo!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Tidak! Dia tidak menyukai Kyuhyun! DIA BUKAN GAY! Kau boleh memegang kata-katanya itu! SELAMANYA DAN SAMPAI KAPANPUN JUGA!

"Hmph!" Yesung mendengus kesal.

"… Aku sudah selesai, Baby." Sebuah suara bass menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya.

Yesung berbalik sambil berkata, "Oke, ayo pergi ke lapang- KYAA! MAU APA KAU NAMJA MESUM!"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"AUH!" Kyuhyun yang malang kembali mendapatkan tamparan dipipi mulusnya yang kini sudah sedikit membengkak karena tamparan bertubi-tubi Yesung. "Baby!"

Yesung menggeleng sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan mungilnya. "Kenapa kau bertelanjang dada, hah! Cepat kenakan sesuatu! Ppaliiiii!" perintahnya histeris layaknya seorang yeoja yang hendak diperkosa.

Kyuhyun memutar caramelnya jengah. "Aku ini namja Baby. Sudahlah, kajja kita ke lapangan!"

Yesung terbelalak. "M-mwo?! Kau mau olahraga dengan penampilan seperti ini?!" Yesung menunjuk dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan wajah merona. "Andwae! Nanti kau bisa didamprat Kangin songsaengnim! Ini, kenakan punyamu!"

Yesung hendak melepas baju olahraga milik Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun sudah menghentikan gerakannya dengan cara memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung dengan erat.

PESSHH~

Yesung dapat menciumnya dengan jelas. Bau mint yang menguar dari tubuh manly Kyuhyun.

Begitu memabukkan.

"K-Kyu…?"

"… Tenang saja, Baby. Aku punya ide." Kyuhyun mengecup daun telinga Yesung sekilas. "… Dan kau terlihat lebih manis dengan baju kebesaran seperti ini dimataku."

PESSHH~

Wajah Yesung semakin memerah. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Akhirnya Yesung hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung. "Kajja,"

Drap drap drap

'…'

Deg deg

'… Perasaan apa ini…?'

:We Prom15e To 13elieve:

"Baiklah. Jelaskan, kenapa kau tidak telanjang dada begitu?" introgasi seorang namja tampan berbadan kekar kepada Kyuhyun. Nama namja sangar itu Kangin songsaengnim. Julukannya adalah rakun pemarah.

Kyuhyun dengan santainya berucap, "Saya murid baru, songsaengnim. Saya belum punya baju olahraga."

Yesung mendelik kearahnya. Dasar pembohong! "Bukan songsaengnim! Dia-"

Kyuhyun langsung memotong. "Lagipula begini lebih asyik, songsaengnim! Lebih sejuk."

Ya iyalah sejuk! Wong, situ tidak pakai baju! Yesung histeris.

Yesung mendengus kesal. 'Alasan macam apa itu?!'

Beberapa namja berstatus uke tengah sibuk menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu. Mereka mimisan melihat tubuh seksi Kyuhyun yang terekspos bebas.

Kangin hanya menghela napas. "Hhh… baiklah. Tapi kali ini saja!" semua namja uke disitu menatap Kangin dengan penuh cinta. "APA KALIAN LIHAT-LIHAT?! SANA KEMBALI BERBARIS!"

Buru-buru kerumunan uke itu bubar dan kembali ketempatnya semula.

Kangin melirik Kyuhyun sinis. "Sana ikut berbaris! Kau juga, Kim Jongwoon! Suruh namja ini berbaris!" perintahnya galak.

Yesung terperanjat kaget. "I-iya, songsaengnim! Sini, Kyu!" Yesung tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, menuntunnya menuju barisan.

Tentu saja namja manis itu dihujani oleh sejuta tatapan penuh 'cinta' dari para namja uke. Namun sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari arti tatapan semua namja uke tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

Yesung tersenyum lega begitu sampai dibarisan. "Hhoohh…" obsidiannya melirik Kyuhyun.

"…"

"GYAAA! LEPASKAN!" Yesung segera menepis tangan besar Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

'… Padahal dia yang menggenggam tanganku…' Kyuhyun sweatdrop.

"Yesung ah? Kenapa kau terlambat?"

Deg…

Suara sok polos ini… Yesung menoleh keasal suara secara slowmotion.

Nampaklah… wajah seekor ikan#PLAK!# yang menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

"Yesung?" namja ikan itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

BUAK!

"ADUH!" namja ikan yang ternyata bernama Lee Donghae itu mengaduh. "Apaan sih! Main tendang-tendang bokong orang saja!" protesnya. "Apa salahku, hah?! APA SALAHKU, YESUNG AAAHHH?!" bentaknya dramatis./author dilempar sandal jepit.

Yesung enggan menjawab, ia hanya memberi tatapan 'GARA-GARA KAU, IKAN CECUNGUK… AKU HARUS SEBANGKU DENGAN NAMJA EVIL INI!' sungguh, Yesung memiliki dendam kesumat yang teramat sangat terhadap seorang Lee Donghae.

"…?" Donghae bergidik ngeri karena tatapan super Yesung. 'Padahal aku hanya menyapanya tadi…'

Dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"EHEM!" Kangin berdehem membuat Yesung dan Donghae menunduk. "Hhh… baiklah, hari ini, kita akan bermain dodgeball. Satu kelompok tiga orang."

Semua murid langsung grasak-grusuk. Semua namja uke ingin satu kelompok dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar ke arah Kangin.

'TUHAN! KALI INI… KALI INI SAJA! KELOMPOKKAN AKU DENGAN ORANG LAIIIINN! JANGAN DENGAN NAMJA MESUM DISAMPINGKU INI!'

… Bisa ditebak bukan, doa menyedihkan milik siapa itu?

:

:

"Baiklaah! Berkumpul dengan teman kelompok kalian masing-masing!" suara Kangin kembali menggelegar dilapangan yang cukup luas itu.

Yesung menggandeng lengan Ryeowook dengan mantap. Ya, dia sekelompok dengan Ryeowook. Tapi kenapa wajahnya lusuh begitu? #digampar Clouds.

"Baby, kenapa kau menjauh begitu? Kita 'kan sekelompok!"

Oohh, rupanya namja malang itu juga sekelompok dengan Kyuhyun. Hahahha, lucu sekali~! Saking lucunya Yesung ingin menggampar author fic ini~!

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BABY." Suara Yesung terdengar sangat dingin. "DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGAKUIMU SEBAGAI TEMAN SATU KELOMPOKKU!"

Ryeowook memutar matanya jengah. 'Seperti sinetron saja.'

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, mengakibatkan beberapa namja uke pingsan ditempat. "Yak, Baby. Kita ini teman sekelompok! Begini saja kalau kau memang tidak suka kita jadi temen sekelompok. Kita jadi keluarga bahagia saja! Aku appanya, kau ummanya, dan Ryeowook hyung aegyanya! Bagaimana?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

PLETAK!

'SEMBARANGAN!'

"Hei! Kalian bertiga! Sedang apa kalian!? Cepat berkumpul!" bentak Kangin berang saat melihat YeKyuWook masih 'bermain-main'.

"I-iya, songsaengnim!" Yesung sontak menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunnya keenakan.

Yesung tersadar, dan buru-buru melepas tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah dingin, ia membentengi dirinya sendiri menggunakan tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Jadi posisinya Ryeowook berada ditengah-tengah antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya menghela napas. Hari ini akan sangat berat…

"Baiklah, saya sudah membagi kalian menjadi 12 kelompok!" Kangin bersedekap angkuh. "Ah ya, saya punya pemberitahuan untuk kalian semua."

Semua murid menatap Kangin penasaran. Pemberitahuan apa?

"Berhubung bola untuk main dodgeball ini hilang…" Kangin meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

CRING~

"… Kita akan memakai bola basket sebagai penggantinya!" serunya tanpa dosa sambil memamerkan bola basket berukuran SUPER ditangannya.

Glek

Semua murid menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bayangkan! Gimana kalau wajah mereka tanpa sengaja(?) terhantam bola basket itu? Ahahaha, bisa remuk itu muka!

Kangin menyeringai sadis saat melihat ekspresi anak muridnya. "MARI KITA MULAI…"

Dan penderitaan Yesung semakiiin bertambah saja.#tampol author

:

:

"YAK! Gaya menghindar macam apa itu? Monyet bisa lebih baik daripada itu!"

"Gunakan kakimu! Berputar kekiri!"

"Aigooo… sana ke sekolah yeoja saja! Dasar cengeng!"

"Hhh… kenapa kalian pada nangis semua sih? 'Itu'mu cuma kena bola 'dikit' doang! Dasar cengeng!"

Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan mereka. Coba kau bayangkan itu bola basket kena tepat ditengah-tengah selangkangan mereka?

Kangin yang kejam meniup peluit menghentikan duel dari kedua kelompok. "Kalian mengecewakan! Sana balik kebarisan!" perintahnya tak berperasaan. Obsidian tajamnya kembali menatap barisan kelompok yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Oke! Kelompok itu!" telunjuk Kangin menunjuk sekelompok anak bertubuh kekar. "Dengan kelompok itu!" dan telunjuknya beralih menunjuk kearah kelompok Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pucat pasi. Ini bukan pertanda bagus. Lihat saja tubuh lawan mereka! Ryeowook komat-kamit dalam hati berharap ada badai besar dan pelajaran hari ini ditunda –kalau bisa, untuk selama-lamanya!

Kyuhyun hanya menatap lawan mereka dengan wajah datar. Yesung? Namja manis itu tengah berupaya mengirim sinyal ke kelompok namja bertubuh kekar itu sambil menunjuk wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

'Akan kukasih jatah bekalku selama sebulan jika kalian berhasil mengenai 'itu'nya!'

"Okaay, stand by! Stand by!" Kangin belagak jadi kru acara pencarian bakat.

Ryeowookpun menggiring 'anak-anak'nya menuju posisi. Begitu pula dengan lawan mereka. Ryeowook disisi bagian kiri, Kyuhyun kanan, dan Yesung didepan.

Ryeowook menghela napas dalam, kemudian menatap Kangin seakan memberi isyarat untuk memulai pertandingan hidup dan mati(?).

"Siaap?"

Priiiittt!

Bola berada ditangan Ryeowook. Dengan salting, namja mungil itu melempar kearah salah satu namja lawan yang paling kurus diantara teman-temannya yang lain.

Sayang sekali dapat ditangkap dengan mudahnya.

Cring~

… Huh…? Ini hanya perasaan Yesung saja atau namja itu mengincarnya…?

"RASAKAN INIIII!" namja kekar yang tadi dilempari Ryeowook, melempar kembali bola basket itu ke arah Yesung dengan emosi meluap-luap.

"GYAAAH!"

Hup!

Yesung melompat menghindari bola ala Eunhyuk. 'Gila! Itu orang kenapa emosian begitu sih!' sungut Yesung dalam hati sambil mengelus dadanya dengan tampang shock. 'Apa dia lagi PMS yah?!'

Benar-benar namja yang babbo.

"Dapat!" Kyuhyun menangkap bola, lalu mulai menargetkan namja yang tadi melempar Yesung. Sekuat tenaga, dilemparnya bola basket itu.

HUP!

"Aiihh, lemparannya lembut sekali~!" namja yang lebih kekar menangkap bola Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya. Dikedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun muntah di sudut lapangan.

Namja kekar itu kembali menatap Yesung. Ia lalu melirik kedua rekan disampingnya. Mereka mengangguk serentak dengan berpuluh-puluh bola basket –yang entah muncul dari mana, ditangan mereka.

"HIAAAH!"

"RASAKAN INIIII!"

"TRIPLES BEAUTIIESS~!(Kyuhyun+Readerdeul: "WTF?!")"

Berpuluh bolapun menghujani Yesung.

Hup!

Hup!

"HYAA!"

Hup!

Hup!

"RASAAKAAAN!"

HUUP~!

"Rasaakaaan!"

Hup hup!

"Rasakan…!"

Huup huuup!

"…"

Ketiga namja itu terengah-engah ditengah lapangan. Mereka menatap Yesung tidak percaya. 'Lincah sekali…!'

'MIRIP MONYET!' batin ketiganya bersamaan.

Yesung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Untung saja dia berguru pada Eunhyuk. Ia jadi bisa meniru kelincahan Eunhyuk yang memang sudah melegenda di sekolah ini.

"Hahah~! Kalian menyeraah~? Wek wek week~!" Yesung dengan manisnya mengirim salam pantat pada ketiga namja kekar itu.

Mereka bertiga semakin emosi.

"Pfft…"

Obsidian Yesung melirik tajam kearah Kyuhyun. "Yak! Apanya yang lu-" kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat senyum lembut Kyuhyun yang tertuju padanya.

… Terlalu lembut…

PESSHHH~

Yesung membeku ditempat dengan wajah merah. Dan tentu saja itu dimanfaatkan oleh para namja kekar tadi.

Salah satu yang paling kekar mengambil ancang-ancang, dan… "RASAKAN KARENA SUDAH BERANI MEREBUT KYUNNIE DARIKU!"

SYUUTTT!

Yesung terkejut melihat bola yang mendekatinya dengan kecepatan angin. Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak! Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menghindar!

Menangkapnya? Oh ayolah! Yesung tahu itu percuma!

'Aish!' Yesung buru-buru melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

BUAK!

"…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yesung mengernyit heran. Tidak sakit… lalu kenapa mereka berteriak? Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya.

Obsidiannya terbelalak. "K-Kyu?!" Kyuhyun meringis kecil sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. Rupanya Kyuhyun melindungi Yesung dari terjangan bola basket itu.

Namja kekar tadi berkaca-kaca. Dijedot-jedotkannya wajahnya sendiri ditembok beton gedung sekolah. (Readerdeul: "BUSET!") Sementara kedua temannya menatap Kyuhyun nanar. Oke, hampir semua namja uke disitu menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

Yesung panik tingkat kehabisan makanan kura-kura.

"WAAA! Kyuuu! Gwenchanayoo?!" Yesung mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Tak sadarkah dia itu membuat luka Kyuhyun semakin gawat…?

"Yak! Yesung ah! Kau membuatnya semakin parah!" Ryeowook menahan tubuh Yesung dengan susah payah, berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya memang lebih kecil dibandingkan Yesung.

Donghae yang kasihan pun, turut membantu menahan Yesung –walau Yesung masih berhutang penjelasan kenapa menendangnya tadi.

Kangin mendecih. "Ya sudahlah. Sana keruang kesehatan!" usirnya tanpa rasa simpati sama sekali.

Yesung menghentakan tangan kedua sahabatnya lalu menculik(?) Kyuhyun secepat kilat tanpa sepatah katapun.

"KALIAN! JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK!" ancam Kangin pada segerombol namja uke yang hendak mengejar Kyuhyun. "ATAU AKAN KUTEMPEL FOTO MEMALUKAN KALIAN DIMADING SEKOLAH!"

Semua namja uke menunduk dengan wajah menyedihkan.

Donghae dan Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang diseret Yesung menjauh dengan prihatin.

"… Um, Wookie, namja itu siapa?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah babbo.

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya dibibir mungilnya. "Oh ya, kemarin kau tidak sekolah, sih ya. Itu hoobae kita, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia loncat kelas. Hebat bukan? Dan tampaknya dia menyukai Yesungie." Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Donghae ber'Ooohh'ria. "Hum, ya sudahlah. Best of luck aja deh. Aku tidak yakin Yesung akan menyukainya."

Ryeowook tertawa mistis. "Hahahah! Jinjja~? Kupikir malah sebaliknya~! Hmm~… dan sejak kapan ikan mokpo kita bisa bicara inggris~?"

Donghae bergidik ngeri. Sejak kapan Ryeowook jadi mengerikan begini…?

'Apa dia sudah terlalu lama berada didaratan?!'

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA! KENAPA BENGONG SAJA! CEPAT KEMBALI KEBARISAN! AJAK JUGA NAMJA BABBO YANG BARU BERGABUNG INI!"

"B-baik songsaengniim~…"

:We Prom15e To 13elieve:

Drap drap drap

BRUAK!

"LEETEUK SONGSAENGNIM!" teriak Yesung sedetik setelah membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

Leeteuk yang sedang mengemasi ranselnya terkejut. "Yesungie? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya panik.

"U-ugh, bukan aku! Tapi namja ini!" Yesung mendekati Leeteuk dengan Kyuhyun digandengannya.

Kini luka Kyuhyun semakin gawat akibat seretan brutal Yesung tadi.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. "Aduuhh! Tapi songsaengnim harus pergi! Ada urusan penting nih!"

Yesung terhentak. "Yak! Lalu dia bagaimana dong?! Masa aku yang harus merawatnya?!"

Leeteuk mengangguk dengan tampang babbo. "Ide bagus!" dirogohnya sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini, kau bisa belajar dari sini!" dilemparkannya sebuah buku ke arah Yesung.

Yesung menangkapnya dengan sigap, lalu membaca buku itu.

'Kursus singkat menjadi dokter kesehatan yang baik dan benar.'

Yesung sweatdrop. "Tapi songsaengnim!" ia hendak protes, namun Leeteuk sudah berlari kencang menerobos dirinya.

"Pai pai!"

BLAM!

Yesung menghela napas berat. Ia melirik Kyuhyun. "Kau! Duduk di sana!" tunjuknya kearah ranjang yang ditutupi gorden. "Ish, ppali!" bentaknya gugup saat Kyuhyun tidak bergeming.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun melangkah gontai menuju salah satu ranjang, dan menyibak gordennya.

"KYAAAAAAA~~! AKU DIINTIP KYUHYUUUN~!"

Kyuhyun menutupnya kembali. Ia melangkah keranjang selanjutnya yang jaraknya cukup jauh, dan menyibak gordennya.

Kosong. Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. Ia segera duduk diranjang tersebut. "Babyyy? Aku sudah duduk niih!" teriaknya.

Yesung muncul dengan jaket laboratorium –yang kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya, sebuah stetoskop, kotak P3K, dan buku peninggalan Leeteuk. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan semua komponen-komponen diatas.

"Kau sudah siap?" Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hendak memeluk Yesung tapi Yesung sudah menunjukkan sebuah suntik raksasa –bermaksud mengancam. Akhirnya mau tak mau Kyuhyun duduk manis.

Yesung membuka buku itu. "Eeeh, jika kepala berdarahh… pertama, kau harus menetralisir lukanya menggunakan kapas dan air alcohol sebanyak 7 persen." Yesung manggut-manggut, lalu mulai mencari-cari baskom dan alcohol didalam kotak P3K.

"Huhhh? Kenapa tidak ada baskom disini? Tidak lengkap!" ini bukan masalah tidak lengkap kok.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin baskomnya ada dimeja nakas, Baby."

Obsidian Yesung membulat. "Ooohh iya ya! Aish, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" sungutnya sambil berlari kecil kenakas yang terletak disudut ruangan. Dan ia menemukan barang yang dicari-carinya sedari tadi.

Ia kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm… 7 persen itu sebanyak apa yah? Apa setengah botol ini?" tanyanya babbo.

Kyuhyun merasa nyawanya terancam.

"Babyyy! Jangan dituang dulu! 7 persen itu tidak sebanyak itu! kau mau aku mati, heh?" Kyuhyun menyambar botol alcohol dari tangan Yesung lalu menuangkannya setetes demi setetes ke dalam baskom. "Kira-kira segini."

Yesung mengangguk dengan tampang takjub. Ia menuangkan air kedalam baskom yang telah berisi cairan alcohol .Dicelupkannya kapas didalam air larutan alcohol itu, lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Tidak mungkin sakit jika kau yang melakukannya, Baby."

PESSHH~

Wajah Yesung memerah. "Aish! Jangan cerewet!" ia membuang muka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk menangkup pipi chubby Yesung. "… Baby…" perlahan, ia memajukan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Puk

"DINGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIINNNNN~!" jerit Kyuhyun sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Siapa suruh kau mesum begitu!" sungut Yesung sambil meletakan kembali bungkusan berisi es batu yang sudah disiapkannya sedari tadi. "Jangan bergerak, atau benda ini akan menancap di pantatmu!" ancam Yesung sambil menunjukan suntik berukuran jumbo yang sedari tadi bersemayam disaku jaket lab-nya.

Kyuhyun mingkem. Melawan Yesung kemudian memperkosanya sangatlah tidak mungkin sekarang. Apalagi dia hanya berduaan dengan Yesung. Namja yang tadi tanpa sengaja di'intip' Kyuhyun sudah keluar.

Layaknya pepatah, bicara adalah perak, namun diam adalah emas!

"Baiklaah, kita mulai…" Yesung perlahan menyentuh luka Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan kapas beralkohol itu. "… Apakah sakit, Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu berucap, "Sudah kubilang, tidak akan terasa sakit jika kau yang melakukannya Ba- AUUUUHHH!" ringis Kyuhyun saat Yesung menekan lukanya dengan brutal.

Yesung mendengus. "… Tukang gombal." Sindirnya dingin sambil menjauhkan kapas beralkohol itu.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak menggombalimu."

"…" Yesung menatapnya sejenak, lalu kembali terpaku kepada buku peninggalan Leeteuk.

"Eeehh… setelah itu, aku harus memperbanmu…" Yesung celingukan. "Dimana perban?"

"Disitu, Baby," Kyuhyun menunjuk perban yang sedari tadi bersarang diatas kepala (besar) Yesung.

Untuk apa dia menaruh perban diatas kepalanya?

Yesung meraih perban itu sambil tersenyum malu. "O-oh iya ya~! hehehe, tadi aku tidak menemukan bandana(?) dokter yang ada bulatan besi ditengahnya itu lho. Jadi aku memakai perban~!"

Kyuhyun sweatdrop. Sungguh babbo namja ini…

"Cepat duduk ditempat tidur!" Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Yesung, dan menggeser tubuhnya menjadi bersandar dikepala tempat tidur.

"Baiklaah! Aku akan membalut lukamu! Tunggu dulu," Yesung duduk dipinggir ranjang Kyuhyun, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun dan mulai membalut kepalanya.

"…" Kyuhyun hanya diam. Sentuhan Yesung terasa sangat lembut… tanpa sadar bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jjaa~! Sudah sele-" kedua obsidian Yesung terbelalak menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"…"

Perlahan Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya.

Chu~…

Yesung memejamkan matanya. '… Kenapa aku bisa menikmati ciuman ini…?'

Sungguh, Yesung ingin melawan, tapi perasaannya malah mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mulai memindahkan sasarannya keleher jenjang Yesung. Mengecupnya dan sesekali menyentuhnya dengan jemari panjangnya.

"… Hhngg…" Yesung mengerang kecil. "… Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan senyum manis. "Ne, Baby?"

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "… Aku bukan bayimu…!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mencium sekilas hidung bangir Yesung. "Tapi kau namjaku."

PEESSH~

"…" Yesung menunduk –menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "… Kyu… apakah rasanya sakit…?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yesung menggeleng kecil. "Jika aku tidak lengah, kau tidak perlu seperti ini. Ini… kesalahanku…" ia menggigit bibirnya sedikit. "… Mianhae."

GREP

"…! Kyu…?" Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"… Pabbo."

"Heh?"

"Kubilang kau namja pabbo!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "… Wajar jika aku melindungimu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka, karena kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku."

PESSHH~

"Kyu…"

"Dan kau harus membalas budi!" tuntut Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Yesung sontak mendelik. "AKU TIDAK MAU TIDUR DENGANMU!" tolaknya mentah-mentah sambil melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur denganku hah!?"

Yesung cemberut. "Lalu?"

"Kau harus menemaniku ke taman bermain hari minggu ini!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Kedua obsidian Yesung terbelalak. "M-MWO?! S-shirreo!"

"Yak, aku sudah menolongmu, tauk!" tuding Kyuhyun. "Kau mau aku membocorkan rahasia tentang boxer pinkmu itu keseluruh sekolah?!"

Wajah Yesung memerah. "A-aish! Dasar pemeras mesum!"

"Apaa?!"

"A-aniya! Aku-"

Chu~

Yesung membeku seketika. "… Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya dari dahi Yesung. "… Kau tidak punya pilihan lain, Baby." Ditatapnya dalam obsidian Yesung. "…"

"… K-Kyuu…" mata Yesung menyayu. "…"

Kyuhyun perlahan kembali memajukan wajahnya. "… Baby…"

Beberapa centi lagi, daaaannn!

Drap drap drap

Hup!

BUAK!

"ADUH!"

CHUUUUUUU~…

"AUK AUUUK~!"

… Sungguh. Kyuhyun akan terus menyesali perbuatannya menolong anak anjing ini. Seumur hidupnya. Camkan itu baik-baik.

"Kkoming?!" Yesung memandangi si anak anjing yang sedang menyelinap masuk kedalam jaket laboratoriumnya dengan heran. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Dikeluarkannya anak anjing mesum itu dari dalam jaketnya, lalu menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi. "Dimana Ddangkomma? Apa dia mengikutimu?"

"… Auk…?" Kkoming tampak berpikir. "… Auk auk!" ia berontak dari dalam gendongan Yesung, lalu melompat turun tepat diperut Kyuhyun.

BUK

"AUH!"

Drap drap drap

Dan anak anjing itu lari begitu saja. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sudah dia tendang plus injak. Dasar anak anjing tak bertanggung jawab!

Kyuhyun mengeluh tidak jelas sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia terbaring dilantai yang dingin dan keras akibat tendangan brutal Kkoming. Sungguh anak anjing perusak suasana!

Yesung buru-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyuuu! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Kyuhyun mendapat ide jahil. "Aduuuhh~! Kepalaku sakitt~! Appoyooo!" rintihnya manja.

Yesung langsung merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, Kkoming adalah aegya(?)nya. Jadi dia harus bertanggung jawab. "Biar kuambilkan obat untukmu!" Yesung hendak bangkit, namun lengannya ditahan Kyuhyun. "Mwo?"

"Ada cara yang lebih mudah, Baby!" jawabnya cepat. Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum. "Ciuuum~!"

Yesung terbelalak dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih sayang nyawa. "Mian Baby, aku bercan-"

Chuu~…

Kyuhyun terpaku. Apakah ini mimpi…? Apakah Yesung baru saja mencium dahinya…?

Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. "M-merasa baikkan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu otomatis menunjuk bibirnya. "Ini juga sakit Baby!"

BUAAAAKK!

"AAAAAAPPPOOOOOO!"

Yesung tidak memperdulikan teriakan memilukan Kyuhyun. Ia memilih berlari keluar ruang kesehatan. Ia harus segera menemukan Ddangkomma!

BLAM!

"…"

Deg deg deg

'… Sial…!'

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Yesung berlari sambil celingukan panik. "Ddangkommaa? Kkomiiiingg!" teriaknya histeris. Ia tidak peduli ini masih jam pelajaran. Dia harus menemukan aegya-aegya(?)nya sekarang juga! "Ddangkom-"

Krieeet

Pintu gudang terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja paruh baya berwujud chubby yang penampilannya acak adut. Nampaknya tidur namja itu terganggu akibat teriakan Yesung.

"BERISIIIIIIKKKK!" bentak Shindong songsaengnim –nama namja chubby itu– tak kalah histeris. "Aku sedang berusaha memimpikan makanan, tauuuu! Tak bisakah kau melihat guru malangmu ini bahagiaaa?! KEMBALI KEKELAS! SEKARAAAANGGG!"

Yesung buru-buru melarikan diri.

"Ddangkommaa…! Kkomiiing…!" ia berteriak dengan pelan, sambil tetap menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang lebih sepi daripada kuburan(?).

"Yesung ah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" terdengar sebuah suara dibelakang Yesung.

Yesung menoleh dan langsung tersenyum sumringah. "Hangenggg!" ia berlari ala india kearah Hangeng.

GREP~

"Huuuuuuwee! Aegya-aegya(?)ku hilaaaaangg!" adu Yesung sambil terisak. Tangannya sudah melingkar sempurna diperut Hangeng.

Hangeng loading sejenak, lalu perlahan mengusap surai Yesung. "Tenang saja, Yesung ah. Kita pasti akan menemukan kura-kuramu itu. aku akan membantumu!" ucap Hangeng dengan senyum manis.

Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. "Hangengg~! Gomawo~!"

"Ne, ayo kita berpen-"

"WHAAATTT! HANGENG GEGE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" jerit seorang namja tampan bernama Kim Kibum dengan histeris. Sungguh OOC dia sekarang, mengingat karakternya yang dingin.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Kibummie?" tanya Yesung heran tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"MAKSUDKU INII!" dengan secepat kilat, Kibum memotong pelukan kedua namja itu, dan mendekap Yesung dengan erat. "Jangan dekati dia, Hangeng gege!"

Hangeng menatap Kibum dengan tampang babbo. "Hah? Dia duluan yang memelukku kok."

Kibum menggeleng kuat-kuat lalu menatap Yesung. "Yesung ah! kenapa kau berkeliaran ditengah jam pelajaran begini?! Bisa-bisa kau diperkosa anak berandalan!" serangnya bertubi-tubi.

Yesung cemberut. "Aku tidak berkeliaran! Aku sedang mencari aegyaku!"

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya. "Aegyamu? Eh…? Ohh… si kura-kura itu toh. Bagaimana bisa kura-kura itu ada disi-"

"Dia disini bersama dengan seekor anak anjing paling mesum nan kurang ajar penghancur kebahagiaan orang, bernama Kkoming." Kyuhyun muncul dengan aura hitam yang pekat. "Dan jangan tanya padaku soal penyelundupan dua mahluk itu."

Kibum mengernyit. "Kkoming?"

"Dia anak anjing yang kuselamatkan waktu itu, dan dipelihara oleh Yesung."

'DAN AKU MENYESAL TELAH MENOLONGNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Jeritan hati Kyuhyun.

"Sini, Baby!" dirampasnya Yesung secara paksa dari Kibum.

Kibum mendesis, namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia malah dengan mesra mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yesung.

"Lepaskan!"

BUK

"ADAUW!"

Yesung menatap Kibum dan Hangeng –mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang telah memegangi perutnya yang disikut Yesung dengan sadisnya. "Kalian!" ia menunjuk wajah Hangeng dan Kibum bergantian. "Kenapa kalian ada diluar kelas?" interogasinya curiga.

"TOP songsaengnim menyuruhku meminjam buku diperpustakaan." Jawab Hangeng dengan wajah lugu.

Yesung mengangguk. Selama ini Hangeng memang tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Obsidiannya tertuju pada Kibum. "Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan diluar kelas, Kibum ah?"

"Aku membolos." Jawab Kibum enteng.

PLETAK!

"AUH! Kenapa memukulku, Yesung ah?" tanya Kibum tidak terima.

"Tidak boleh membolos! Meski kau pintar, tetap saja tidak boleh!" desis Yesung. "Cepat kembali kekelasmu! Kau tidak perlu ikut mencari Ddangkkoming!"

Kibum menatap Yesung memelas. "Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat kembali kekelasmu dan minta maaf pada TOP songsaengnim!" perintah Yesung kejam.

Kibumpun melangkah menjauh dengan kepala tertunduk disertai wajah menyedihkan.

Hangeng sweatdrop. "Bukankah kau terlalu keras padanya, Yesung ah?" tanyanya prihatin.

Yesung menggeleng. "Ini salahnya! Dasar, dia memang suka membolos! TOP songsaengnim pasti marah!" sungutnya kesal. "Nah," ia beralih menatap Hangeng. "Kau harus membantuku mencari Ddangkomma dan Kkoming!" tuntutnya.

"Baiklah." Hangeng mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

Kyuhyun sweatdrop. '… Cepat sekali.'

"Ayo berpencar!" perintah Yesung. Hangeng berlari kekanan, Yesung dan Kyuhyun berlari ke kiri.

BUAK!

"ADAUW!"

"KAU JUGA BERPENCAR, BABBO!" jerit Yesung setelah menendang bokong Kyuhyun, ia kemudian kembali berlari dengan wajah cemberut.

Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut sambil mengusap bokongnya. "Hmph. Kenapa aku harus mencari kura-kura dan anjing mesum itu?"

"…"

"… Hm…? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"…"

"Arraseo."

:

Kibum yang hendak kembali ke kelasnya malah bertemu Siwon yang tampak panik.

"YESUNG DIBAWA LARI(?) KYUHYUN! GRRR! TIDAK BOLEH DIBIARKAAANN!" jerit Siwon frustasi. Tadi dia diberitahu Donghae kalau Yesung dan Kyuhyun menuju klinik kesehatan.

Siwon yang tengah dilanda kepanikan tingkat kehabisan stok soda, menendang Kangin yang menghalanginya, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa keruang kesehatan. Namun sayang, setelah sampai disana, ia tidak menemukan siapapun, selain sebuah jaket lab yang teronggok dilantai dengan tidak elitnya.

Kibum menatapnya bosan. "Kau babbo sih."

TWITCH

"Yesung sedang mencari aegyanya. Si Cho itu membantunya." Jelasnya cepat sebelum Siwon mengamuk layaknya kuda liar/author ditendang Siwonest/.

Siwon mengangguk paham. "Si kura-kura itu toh! Bikin repot saja! Tapi demi Yesungie, aku akan menemukannya!" serunya dengan mata berapi-api.

Kibum memutar matanya kesal. "Ya sudah. Aku dulu-"

GREP

"… Siwon ah. Lepaskan tanganku." Bisik Kibum dengan tatapan membunuh.

Siwon menggeleng dengan wajah super serius. "ANI. Kau harus membantuku, Kim Kibum!"

Kibum terbelalak. "Mwo?! Tapi Yesungie menyuruhku untuk-"

Namun sebelum Kibum dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon sudah terlanjut menyeretnya dengan membabi buta.

:

:

"Ddangkommaaa…!" teriak Hangeng sambil menyusuri taman belakang sekolah. "Kkommiiing? Dimana kaliaaan?"

"Apa kalian disini?" tanyanya babbo sambil membuka tutup tong sampah. "Oh rupanya tidak." Ia kembali menutup tempat sampah itu.

"Kko-"

"KAIIIIIIIIIINGG! KAING KAIIING!"

Hangeng membeku ditempat. Ia berpikir sejenak. 'Kaing? Itu suara anjing 'kan?' tanpa berpikir panjang, Hangeng berlari kesemak-semak tempat suara tersebut berasal.

Srek srek!

"Kko-"

"SYAAHHH!" desisan seekor kucing hitam beriris mata emerald memotong perkataan Hangeng.

Sementara anak anjing yang berada beberapa meter didepan kucing itu tampak gemetar ketakutan. "K-kaing…!"

Hangeng mengernyitkan alisnya. Kayaknya dia kenal dengan kucing itu deh… "Kucing itu…"

Srak srak

"Heebuuumm? Heebuuuummm! Kau diman- ah, itu dia!" terdengar suara dari belakang Hangeng.

Hangeng menoleh dengan wajah datar. "… Heechul songsaengnim." Ia menatap gurunya yang tengah memakai kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna merah bata, dan celana selutut berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Heechul terkejut melihat kehadiran Hangeng disitu. "… Hangeng… apa yang kau lakukan ditengah jam pelajaran begini?" tanyanya sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Hangeng tersenyum sopan. "Saya sedang mencari anjing peliharaan Yesung yang nyasar kemari." Ucapnya sambil menggendong Kkomming yang masih gemetaran. "… Saya permisi dulu, songsaengnim."

Heechul terdiam. "…" dan tepat saat Hangeng melangkah di sampingnya, ia membuka suara. "… Kau menyukai Yesung?"

Hangeng meliriknya sedikit lalu kemudian menjawab, "… Ya. Aku menyukainya."

Tap tap tap

Srek srek

Hangeng sudah pergi. Meninggalkan Heechul yang menatap tanah dengan wajah yang… sulit digambarkan.

"Meoong…? Meong meoong…" Heebum yang seakan mengerti perasaan tuannya, berusaha menghiburnya dengan menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya dikaki jenjang Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum hambar. "Gomawo, Heebummie~!" digendongnya kucing itu, lalu diciumnya dengan sayang. "… Nan gwenchana..."

"…"

_'Ya. Aku menyukainya.'_

Tes tes

"… Gwenchana…"

:WeProm15eTo13elieve:

"DDAAANGKOMMAAAA!" Yesung berlari menembus segala macam rintangan untuk mencari aegyanya. Ia mulai menaiki anak tangga tanpa mengenal lelah. Padahal ia sudah berlari sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

'Mungkin saja di atap!' ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju atap.

BRAK!

"Ddangko- …!" suara Yesung terhenti saat melihat gerombolan namja berandalan yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"…! Ddangkomma!" Yesung terkejut melihat cangkang Ddangkomma yang teronggok dilantai. Kura-kura itu menyembunyikan dirinya didalam cangkangnya. Tampaknya namja-namja tadi mengisenginya. Terbukti dengan pemukul baseball ditangan salah satu namja itu.

"BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN DDANGKOMMA!" pekik Yesung sambil berlari mendekati gerombolan namja itu.

BUAK

Dan tanpa aba-aba, namja mungil itu meninju wajah salah satu namja berandalan itu, lalu mendekap cangkang Ddangkomma erat-erat.

"Tch!" namja yang dipukul Yesung tadi meludah dengan wajah mengerikan. "Berani sekali kau! … Hng? Kau…?" namja itu memicingkan matanya. "Kau Kim Jongwoon bukan?"

Yesung mengernyit. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Namja itu menyeringai. "… Tentu saja aku tahu." Ia mendekati Yesung, lalu meraih dagunya.

"Kami namja yang waktu itu hendak memperkosamu, kau ingat~?"

DEG

Kedua obsidian Yesung terbelalak. Ia melirik kesekeliling. Ada enam namja termasuk namja yang dipukulnya tadi. Dan semuanya tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"J-jangan mendekat…!" desisnya sambil melangkah mundur.

Namja yang tadi dipukul Yesung tertawa. "Rupanya kau masih anti gay, yah? Hmph. Waktu kami hampir berhasil membuatmu menjadi gay. Jika tidak ada namja-namja sialan itu…!" ia menyeringai semakin lebar. "Karena mereka sudah tidak ada, mari kita nikmati bersama, Yesungiee~…"

Yesung hendak memukul namja itu lagi, namun namja lainnya sudah menahan kedua tangannya.

Brugh

Cangkang Ddangkomma jatuh menghantam lantai. Entah bagaimana nasib kura-kura malang itu. /author ditampol/

"D-Ddangie!" Yesung menatap Ddangkomma miris. "…"

"Jangan berwajah begitu. Sebentar lagi kami akan membuatmu berada disurga dunia~…"

Wajah Yesung semakin pucat. "A-aniya! Kumohon jangan!" pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

Namja itu menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu. "Lihat betapa manisnya dirimu ini. Aku sudah menunggu selama hampir 3 tahun kau tahu… rupanya Tuhan memang menyayangiku~… kau malah datang sendiri kepadaku!"

Mata Yesung mulai berkabut, apalagi namja itu mulai menjilat lehernya dengan nafsu. Menjijikan! Yesung membencinya!

"A-andwae! Shirreoo! Jangan!"

Tapi namja-namja itu tidak peduli. Bahkan sekarang ada yang menjamah tubuh bagian atas milik Yesung.

"…!"

Yesung menutup matanya, tapi bukan karena nikmat. Dia merasa marah. Marah pada dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik. Ia kembali mengenang masa lalu. Masa-masa terkelamnya.

'…' dan Yesung benci jika harus mengingatnya lagi.

Slurp~

Namja-namja itu semakin giat menjamah tubuh Yesung. Bahkan ada yang meraba-raba bokongnya.

… Rasanya tidak sama. Tidak sama dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Ya... Yesung akui itu.  
Saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun, hatinya terasa berdebar menyenangkan. Tidak sama seperti debaran saat ini.

'… Begitu berbeda…'

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan. "K-Kyu… Kyuu…! T-tolong…"

Gerombolan namja itu terkekeh. "Percuma, sayang. Ini masih jam pelajaran, tidak mungkin ada yang menolongm-"

Drap drap drap

"BRENGSEK!"

BUAK!

Namja yang dipukul Yesung tadi jatuh tersungkur. "A-apa?" ia melirik namja yang sudah berani menendangnya. "SIAPA KAU?!"

Yesung terbelalak. "… Kyu…" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Kyuhyun meliriknya sekilas, lalu mulai menghajar namja tadi dengan beringas.

Namja-namja yang tadinya menikmati tubuh Yesung, langsung menatap shock kearah Kyuhyun. "H-hei! Kau mau membunuhnya?! Hentikan!"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah namja berambut merah. "… Begitulah." Ia menghela napas, sambil bangkit dari tubuh namja yang sudah babak belur akibat tinjunya. "Tapi aku tidak serendah kalian. Cepat pergi."

Salah satu namja itu mengernyit. "Kami berlima, sementara kau sendirian. Kenapa kami harus takut padamu?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "As your wish."

BUAK! BUK! BUAK!

Kyuhyun mulai menghajar namja-namja itu. tidak memberi kesempatan untuk kabur.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun takut. '… Ini sudah keterlaluan!'

Kyuhyun menarik kerah salah satu namja yang tampak sudah kepayahan. "Berani sekali kalian menyentuhnya. DIA MILIKKU. Siapapun yang menyentuhnya, akan berurusan denganku." Kyuhyun memberi smirknya. "Tadi aku sudah membiarkan kalian untuk lari, tapi kalian malah menolak kebaikan hatiku itu. Jadi, jangan harap kalian bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu lagi. Nikmati saja, selagi aku masih berniat." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalan tangannya hendak memukul wajah namja itu lagi.

Grep

"… Kyu… hentikan…"

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang menahan kepalan tangannya. "Tapi dia sudah berani menyentuhmu, Baby…"

Yesung menggeleng. "… Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan…" ia menatap namja itu. "… Cepat pergi."

Dan tanpa disuruh dua kalipun, keenam namja itu melarikan diri dengan penampilan berantakan.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung keenam namja itu dengan wajah datar. "… Baby. Tanganmu gemetaran."

Yesung menunduk. "… Hiks…"

Kyuhyun berbalik menatapnya. Hatinya merasa sakit melihat Yesung menangis seperti ini. "Baby? Gwenchanayo…? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya lembut. Kedua lengannya perlahan memeluk Yesung berusaha menenangkan. "Jangan menangis… kau membuatku merasa buruk."

Yesung menggeleng. "Ani…" ucapnya pelan disela isakannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Yesung dengan ibu jarinya –setelah sebelumnya melonggarkan pelukannya. "… Lalu kenapa kau menangis, heum?"

Yesung menunduk, kali ini dengan semburat merah yang terlihat samar dipipi chubbynya. "… A-aku senang kau datang…"

"… Gomawo…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dikecupnya sudut mata Yesung yang masih mengeluarkan cairan bening. "…"

"Hnn… Kyuu…" Yesung menutup matanya. "…"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "… Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Baby. Aku janji."

Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... tidak Kyuhyun kenali. "…"

Kyuhyun hanya memberi senyum lembut sebagai balasannya. "Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu." Bisiknya sambil kembali membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan kedua lengannya.

.

.

_'… Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Yesungie. Aku janji!'_

'Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Yesungie...'  


.

.

'… Tidak… tolong jangan muncul lagi…' Yesung menggigit bibirnya sedikit.

"…" Yesung membenamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun -seakan ingin lari dari serpihan masa lalunya. "Kyu…"

"Ne, Baby?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengusap surai Yesung.

"Aku mau."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Mau apa Baby?"

Pessh~

Yesung semakin membenamkan wajahnya. "A-aku mau… menemanimu ketaman bermain…" cicitnya nyaris berbisik.

Kyuhyun loading sejenak. Tapi kedua caramelnya sontak terbelalak. "Jinjja?" tanyanya sambil mencengkram bahu Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk kecil sambil menunduk –menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Diraihnya dagu Yesung untuk menatapnya. "… Jeongmal gomawoyo…" ucapnya sambil menatap tepat di kedua obsidian Yesung.

Wajah Yesung semakin memerah. "U-uhh…"

"Saranghaeyo…" Kyuhyun perlahan memajukan wajahnya.

"K-Kyu…" Yesung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan terpaan napas hangat Kyuhyun diwajahnya. "… Khh…"

Sedikit lagi, dan…!

Drap drap drap

HUP!

BUAKKK!

"ADUH!" Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya akibat tendang seora- seekor mahluk diperutnya. "Grrr…" caramelnya menatap kearah mahluk kurang ajar itu dengan penuh kedendaman.

"Auk auk!" Kkoming menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun, lalu menoleh kearah Yesung dengan senyum malaikat. "Auuuk~…"

Yesung tersenyum sambil mendekap Kkoming. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Kkomingie…" dikecupnya dahi Kkoming dengan sayang.

"A-UKKK~…" kedua mata bulat Kkoming memberi tatapan meremehkan kearah Kyuhyun.

'KAMPRETO!'

"Ah! Itu mereka!" terdengar suara Hangeng.

Drap drap

"YESUNGIEEE! GWENCHANAYO?!" tanya Siwon sambil memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

Kibum berusaha bersembunyi dibelakang Hangeng. Bisa tamat dia kalau sampai ketahuan Yesung.

"AUK!"

BUAKH!

Kkoming menendang tepat dipipi kanan Siwon, membuat namja tampan itu meringis.

"Auh!"

"Ne, nee. Nan gwenchana, Wonnie." Yesung terkekeh sambil menggendong Kkoming -menjauhkannya dari Siwon. Ia tiba-tiba terbelalak. "Ddangie!" ia buru-buru memungut cangkang Ddangkomma.

"Ddangiee? Ddangiee! Ini appa!" teriak Yesung tepat dicelah cangkang Ddangkomma.

"Auk auk!" Kkoming mengetuk-ngetuk cangkang Ddangkomma. "…"

-Ddangkomma's side…

'Apa aku sudah bisa keluar yah?' Ddangkomma memutuskan untuk keluar dari cangkangnya.

PUK PUK

Melihat Ddangkomma sudah keluar, Kkoming mengganti sasaran ketukan pada kepala kura-kura itu, dengan memperkuat power ketukannya tentu saja.

PUK PUK PUK

'Aw, aw, aw!'

Yesung mendengus. "Kalian ini! Sudah appa bilang tidak boleh keluar sembarangan!" ia menatap Ddangkomma. "Ddangie! Appa sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Kkoming 'kan? Dasar bandel! Appa akan mengurangi jatah kopimu selama seminggu ini! Bersyukurlah karena appa masih mengasihanimu, dasar bandel!" ia ikutan menepuk kepala Ddangkomma dengan kejamnya.

Kkoming menyeringai. "Auuk!" ia mengangguk ke arah Yesung dengan wajah malaikat.

'Aw, kurang, aw, ajar, aw…! Awas saja kau, Kim Kkoming! Aw!' kura-kura itu menyimpan dendam kesumat yang teramat sangat kepada anak anjing bernama Kkoming.

Sepertinya dia bisa beraliansi dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yak, kajja kita kekelas dulu. Kalau tidak salah tadi sudah bel. Aku akan membiarkan kalian. Tapi ini TERAKHIR KALINYA!" ia menowel hidung Kkoming. "Kajja, Hangeng ah!"

Ia mendekati Hangeng. Obsidiannya seketika terpaku pada sesosok namja dibelakang Hangeng.

Namja itu nyengir gugup. "Umm… halo~?"

BLETAK!

"Kajja, Hangeng! Aku ingin menyimpan mereka dulu! Setelah itu kita kekantin, ne!" Yesung menyeret Hangeng menjauh, setelah sebelumnya menabok Kibum.

"Auuhhh…" Kibum mengusap-usap kepalanya yang ditabok Yesung. "Aisshh, harusnya tadi aku tidak menolongmu, kuda!"

"Berisik!" Siwon mengusap pipinya yang tadi ditendang Kkoming. "Lagipula anak anjing macam apa itu? Sial!"

Kyuhyun menatap dua namja itu dengan wajah datar. Kenapa dia harus selalu berurusan dengan dua namja ini?

"Ah, ya! Dan kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa maksudmu menculik Yesungie?!" tanya Siwon dengan wajah dingin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Kepalaku kena bola saat melindunginya. Jadi dia membawaku ke ruang kesehatan." Jelasnya singkat, padat, dan akurat(?).

Kibum memicingkan matanya seakan tidak percaya. "… Kau berbahaya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yesungie dekat denganmu." Ucapnya dan diamini Siwon.

Kyuhyun memberi evil smirknya. "Jinjja? Kalau begitu kalian sudah terlalu terlambat." Ucapnya santai.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dan malah melangkah pergi dari hadapan Kibum dan Siwon.

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

"Yesung ah!" Ryeowook menyambut kedatangan Yesung dikelasnya. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali sih. Ah yah, mana Kyuhyun dan Siwon?" tanyanya heran.

"Molla." Jawab Yesung cuek sambil menggendong DdangKkoming menuju bangkunya.

'Wookie umma! Wookie ummaaa!' kedua kaki depan Ddangkomma bergerak-gerak kearah Ryeowook. 'Selamatkan aku! SELAMATKAN AKUUU!' jeritnya histeris.

Ryeowook mengernyit. "Lho? Kenapa ada Ddang chan disini? Anak anjing ini juga, kyeoptaaa~!" Ryeowook mencubit pipi Kkoming dengan gemas.

"Auuuk~!"

'GYAAAH! DIA MENCURI WOOKIE UMMA JUGA!' Ddangkomma menjadi panik.

"… Wookie, hari ini kau ikut kelas memasak 'kan?" tanya Yesung sambil melirik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "A-ha. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Buatkan aku sesuatu dooongg~…" Yesung memberi ultimate turtle eyesnya sambil mengusap-ngusap perut ratanya. "Aku lapaaar~…"

Ryeowook menghela napas jengah. "Sejak kapan kau jadi suka beraegyo begini?" ia mengusap kepala Kkoming. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku membuatkanmu cookie?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis.

Yesung sedikit terbelalak. "…" ia berpikir sejenak. "Boleh juga. Apa aku boleh menemanimu memasak? Aku lagi malas masuk ke kelas dance." Pinta Yesung. Ya, dia sedang mood untuk mendeklarasikan perang terhadap Lee Donghae.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja."

Yesung tersenyum senang. "Gomawooo~…" ia menurunkan Ddangkomma dan Kkoming diatas mejanya lalu mengikat keduanya bersama dengan tali tambang. "Jangan kemana-mana lagi sebelum aku kembali, mmkay!"

'…' Ddangkomma sibuk merenungi semua kesalahannya selama ini, sementara Kkoming sudah berontak minta dilepaskan.

"Aukk auuuk!"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan aneh. "… Apa terjadi sesuatu, Yesung ah?"

Yesung mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menoleh kearah Ryeowook. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ryeowook memicingkan matanya. "Kuperhatikan dari kau masuk kelas tadi, wajahmu merah begitu. Apa kau demam?"

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat. "A-aniya! Tidak terjadi apa-apa!" jerit Yesung, sementara kedua obsidiannya berenang-renang kesana kemari.

Ryeowook menatapnya antusias. "Apa ini tentang Kyuhyun?"

Peshh~

"H-hei! Kenapa harus tentang dia sih?!" Yesung membuang muka dengan raut wajah kesal. "J-jangan bawa-bawa dia!"

Ryeowook menyeringai. "Heiii~… pasti terjadi sesuatu 'kaaann~? AYO CERITAKAAANN~!" Ryeowook mendekati Yesung dengan wajah –yang entah bagaimana caranya, menjadi sangat mengerikan. "Kalau tidaaak~…"

Yesung menggeleng dengan wajah pucat. "W-Wookieee! Henti-"

HUP

Sebelum Yesung sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ryeowook telah melompat bermaksud menerkam Yesung.

Kitik kitik kitiik~

"Bwahahahaha! Wookiee- BAAHHAHAHA! Hentik- kkkk~! Hentikaaahahhahahaha!" Yesung berupaya menjauhkan jemari-jemari lincah Ryeowook dari tubuhnya, namun sepertinya sulit.

Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Cepat cerita-"

"Yesung ah? Ryeowook ah? Kalian sedang apa?"

Yesung menoleh dengan air mata bercucuran kebanyakan ketawa. "Siwo- hahahhaha! Untung kau data- ahahahah! T-tolong ak- kkk!" pinta Yesung disela tawanya.

Siwon dengan sigap menarik tubuh Ryeowook dari Yesung.

"Yaaaa! Lepaskan, Siwon ah! kau mengangguu!" perintah Ryeowook sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya kesal.

"Yak! Nice job, Siwon ah!" Yesung menyeka peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Dia memang sangat mudah tertawa, dan kelemahannya itu dimanfaatkan oleh Ryeowook untuk mengancamnya.

"Yesung ah! Huh? Kenapa kau memeluk Ryeowook seperti itu, Siwon? Apa kalian baru saja jadian?"

Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Hangeeeng! Kajja! Temani aku ke kantin! Sampai bertemu dikelas memasak, ryeowook ah! ah ya, Siwonnie! Tolong jaga Ddangkkoming sampai aku kembali neee~!"

"E-eh?! Tapi aku-"

Drap drap

Yesung sudah melarikan diri dengan membawa Hangeng turut serta.

Siwon sweatdrop. Padahal rencananya tadi dia ingin kekantin juga. "Aiggooo…"

Ryeowook mendengus. "Tch, sudahlah. Aku ada urusan! Selamat menunaikan tugas mulia andaaa~!"

Ryeowook buru-buru berlari keluar kelas sebelum Siwon melemparinya dengan Ddangkkoming yang masih terikat bersama.

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

Hangeng melirik Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kau tidak membeli makanan, Yesung ah?" tanyanya sambil sesekali menyantap mie ayam pesanannya.

Yesung menggeleng. "Nanti aku mau makan cookie buatan Ryeowook! Jadi tidak usah makan!" jawabnya polos.

'Lalu kenapa dia mengajakku kekantin?' Hangeng mulai merenung.

"…!" Yesung terbelalak sambil melihat kearah tubuhnya. Dia masih mengenekan baju olahraganya Kyuhyun!

"Uuugghh! Hangeng ah! mian aku harus pergi! Lanjutkan saja makanmu! Daaah!" Yesung kemudian berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Hangeng yang melongo dengan mulut yang penuh mie.

'… Sekarang dia malah meninggalkanku…' Hangeng menatap punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh masih dengan wajah babbonya.

:

:

"… Kalian yah, yang sudah berani mengganggu Yesung." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan wajah dingin. Sekarang dia tengah mencegat tiga namja yang tadi menjadi lawannya dipertandingan dodgeball.

Salah satu namja itu terkejut. "… Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kyuhyun memberi seringai miringnya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang paling penting, kalian sudah berani mengganggunya. Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkan kalian."

Ketiga namja itu menunduk dengan wajah pucat. Sungguh, tatapan mata Kyuhyun kini sangat menusuk.

"… Kalau kalian berani mengganggunya sekali lagi saja…" Kyuhyun memasang wajah stoicnya. "… Kalian akan kubuat menyesal seumur hidup."

DEG

"Kalau sudah mengerti, enyahlah sekarang juga."

Ketiga namja itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"… Hhh…" Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia melirik sesosok manusia yang berdiri tidak jauh disampingnya. Sosok itu perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Gomawo sudah memberitahuku."

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Tidak masalah tuan muda. Teman-teman saya yang lain juga turut membantu untuk melacak mereka."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada mereka."

"Saya mengerti."

"Kyuuu? Kau dimanaa?" terdengar suara Yesung dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Sosok itu diam sejenak lalu membungkuk hormat. "… Saya mengerti." Dan sesaat setelah berkata begitu, sosok itu hilang sama sekali.

"Kyuuu? Ahh, disitu kau rupanya!" Yesung berlari kecil kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ne, ada apa Baby?"

Yesung menyodorkan baju olahraga Kyuhyun yang sudah dilipatnya serapi mungkin. "Ini baju olahragamu, gomawo sudah meminjamkannya padaku!" ucap Yesung dengan senyum manis.

Kyuhyun kembali mendapat akal. "Tapi tidak gratis, Baby~…"

Yesung mengernyit. "Hah?"

"Kau harus membayarnya!"

Yesung mendelik. "Aku tidak punya uang, babbo!"

Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya dengan senyum innocent. "Ciuum~!"

PESSH~

"NIH CIUM!"

BUAK!

"AUH!" Kyuhyun mengaduh saat baju olahraganya sendiri 'mencium' bibirnya dengan LEMBUT. "Appoooyooo!"

Yesung tanpa peduli beranjak dari situ dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "… Benar-benar namja yang menarik."

Sepasang chocolate lain dari balik rerimbunan pohon, hanya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan… mengerikan.

"… Tch. Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan hati tuan muda, Kim Yesung!"

:Prom15e To 13elieve:

"Hai, Luhan ahh~!"

"Hai, Taeminnie~!"

"Hai, Suhoo ahhh~!"

"Hai, Yoseob aah~!"

"Hai, Baekhyun aah~!"

"Hai, Sandeul aaahh~!"

"Hai-"

BLETAK!

"ADUH! Kenapa memukulku, Hyukkie?!" protes seekor/plak/ seorang namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae kepada namja disampingnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Kau berisik!" jawabnya kesal.

Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ya sudah! Jauhan dikit sana!" usirnya tanpa rasa simpati sama sekali.

"Yak! Kau ini! Temanmu lagi ada masalah tauk!" bentak Eunhyuk emosi.

"Kau kira aku tidak?! Aku tadi ditendang Yesungie tauk! Dipantat! Dipantat!" jerit Donghae tidak kalah emosi.

Eunhyuk mendelik. "Ish! Dasar vulgar! Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau jadi namjamu! Tingkahmu begini terus!" sindirnya sarkatis.

Donghae mendecih. "Harusnya kau mengaca dulu sebelum ngomong!"

"Berisik!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terengah-engah. Eunhyuk berdehem setelah berhasil mengontrol napasnya.

"… Ah yah, kau tahu Hae, kemarin Yesung-"

"Hai, Jaejoong aaaahh~! Kau tampak sangat cantik pagi iniiii~!" sapa Donghae girang.

"Grrrrr!"

PLETAK!

"AWWWW!"

"DENGARKAN KALAU ORANG LAGI BICARA, IKAN BABBOOOO!"

:

:

"Jadi? Begitu ceritanya?" Donghae manggut-manggut. "Jadi namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menyukai Yesungie? Hooo~… sepertinya akan menarik~…"

"Kau ini telmi sekali sih! Masa aku harus menjelaskannya berulang-ulang!" Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Susah juga kalau punya teman babbo begini."

TWITCH

"Ah ya, kudengar dari Hangeng, Yesung hendak masuk kekelas memasak hari ini. Apa dia sedang tidak niat masuk kekelas dance yah?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya. "Molla. Mungkin saja dia sedang tidak mood untuk ngedance."

Eunhyuk mengerling mesum. "Atauuu~…"

"… Dia tidak bisa berjalan karena di'tusuk' Cho Kyuhyun semalamaaan~!" seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae kompak (mesumnya). "BWAHAHHAHA!"

Beberapa murid menatap mereka sekilas, lalu kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka sudah maklum dengan kedekatan dua namja beda spesies itu. Awalnya dimulai dari pertengkaran, namun ujung-ujungnya mereka akan tertawa bersama.

"Hahhahah…" Eunhyuk menyeka air mata disudut matanya. "Ah ya, bukannya kelas memasak ada diruangan itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk diruangan tepat disamping mereka.

Donghae mengangguk. "Yah, aku hanya berharap Yesung tidak ikut campur dalam memasak. Tahun lalu dia membantu kami memasak kare, dan membuat seisi camp hangus terbakar api."

"Kau benar. Yesung memang 'sedikit' bodoh dalam hal memasak. Kuharap Ryeowook akan lebih berhati-hat-"

DUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

"…" Eunhyuk dan Donghae melototi asap yang mulai keluar dari sela-sela pintu.

"YAAAAKK! YESUNG AAAHH! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH APAPUUUN! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENETESKAN CAIRAN KIMIA KE DALAM ADONAN MAKANANN?! DASAR PABBOOOOO!"

Terdengar lengkingan suara Ryeowook dari dalam ruang kelas memasak yang sudah diselimuti asap berwarna jingga.

…

Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk membuka hati dan melupakan masa lalu…?

… Ya. Yesung ingin mencobanya.

Dan dia tidak sadar, hal itu akan membawa hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

… Sangat buruk.

**TBC**

KYAHAHAHHA! UCCHAN IS BACK!(Readerdeul geser 5 meter)

Uwaa… chapt ini kayaknya gaje banget deh! Moga-moga masih diterima ne! Wordnya 7000-an. Moga-moga terpuaskan~!

Eeetoo, Ucchan lagi uts… MTK Ucchan bener-bener ancur… EIT! Tapi b inggris sama IPS Ucchan dapet 95 loh!(pamer) cacar air Ucchan bekasnya juga belum mau minggat. Super malu saat kesekolah dengan wajah begini… jadi, mianne kalau lama.0^0

Ini Ucchan ngupdate buru-buru, soalnya masih jam kerjanya sepupu Ucchan. Ucchan nggak tega ngenunda update lebih lama lagi. Jadi mianne kalau ada typo atau tidak mengikuti EYD. Ucchan nggak bisa ngedit banyak-banyak…

Oh ya, chapt lalu agak aneh ya? hehehe, petnya terlalu banyak? Tapi ada juga yang suka… Ucchan bingung. Oke, petnya akan Ucchan usahakan ada, tapi minim! Humornya juga akan Ucchan 'normal'kan. Moga-moga mau diterima ne!

Oh ya! Ucchan udah publish sequelnya house love, lohh… silahkan dilihat jika berminat~!/promosi/ dan tinggalkan jejak jika sudi~/pletak

Yooshh, Ucchan nggak bisa basa-basi lebih banyak lagi! Ucchan akan langsung membalas review!

* * *

Annyeooong~! Ucchan's back! Mianne lama banget! Ucchan akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Gomawo review dichapt lalunya ne! Ucchan sangat senang~! Yak, akan Ucchan balas! Hana, deul, seet, YAAAAAK! XD

nin nina: "Hiks hiks! Ucchan ngerti rasanya! SROOT!/seka ingus/ suka ama si Kyu? Oohh~ akan Ucchan pikirin~!/pletak! Gak tau tuh! Dasar Hanhan ja'at!/abaikan. Masa lalu…? Ucchan belum mikirin sampai situ…#PLAK! yak, akan Ucchan usahakan deh~! Ekeke. Gomawo reviewnya ne, Nina chaan~!^w^b"

babykyusung: "Jinjja~? Ucchan seneng kalau Baby chan suka~!X9 emang konyol!/ditendang Ddangkkoming/ kasian? Ucchan nggak kasian sama sekali tuh! MUAHAHAHAH!/pletak/ inii~, apa diatas ada yang sweet? Mian kalau nggak… akan Ucchan usahakan chapt2 selanjutnya!X3 yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Baby chaan~!^w^/"

tiaa: "Jinjja? Uwaaa mian! Akan Ucchan usahakan lebih baik lagi. Petnya akan ucchan kurangin, tapi mungkin dichapt lain akan lumayan banyak karena ada reader lain yang minta, so moga-moga Tiaa chan maklum ne! yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut nih~! Gomawo reviewnya, Tiaa chaan~!^w^b"

Veeclouds: "Ucchan baru dari neraka bernama sekolah./slaped. Ohhh, begitu toh! Gomawo ne, Vee chan~! Ucchan terbantu! Khekhe~! Hmm… Ucchan suka WonKyu. Jadi ngerti perasaan para WonKyu shipper! Semoga aja masalah ini cepet selesai ne! eh, ikutan nongkrong dong./ditendang/ jinjja? Ucchan kira gaje! Kekeke, tapi sukur deh, kalau Vee chan suka~! Uwaa… Vee chan mesum rupanya! Sama kayak Ucchan dong?X9#PLAK! hng, scene Ddangkkoming dichapt ini hanya sedikit. Tapi suatu hari nanti(?), Ucchan akan membuat chapt yang ada banyak petsnya~!XD btw, Ucchan udah publish house love sequel! Disitu ada nama ciptaannya Vee chan! Ddangko chan~! Apa Ucchan boleh memakainya, Vee chan? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Vee chaan~!^w^v"

EVILCLOUD: "Udah Ucchan lanjuuut~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Evil chan~!X3"

ranimaharsi: "Nyahahha!/ikutan ketawa epil/ yak! Akan Ucchan jawab(hah?)! jawabannya adalaaah~… UCCHAN NGGAK TAU~~!#PLETAK! Yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut nih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Har chan~!^w^b"

sisil . li24: "He-eh! Authornya juga pervert!/ngaku/ jinjja? Yeye aneh deh. Jangan-jangan….!#slaped. Yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut nih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Sil chaan~!X3"

Liekyusung: "Kyaaa! Ucchan nggak ikhlas!/pletak. Ada tuh diatas… moga-moga suka deh, mian kalau Cuma dikit ne~! kehkeh! Si Kkoming itu Ucchan yang ajarin loh!/dihajar Kyuhyun/ Kyaaaa! Jangan banting Kkoming! Sini, buat Ucchan aja! Ucchan jadiin pajangan!/abaikan. Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaan~!^0^"

rina afrida: "Iyaaa~! Itu Ucchan yang ajarin loh!/digeplak Kyuhyun/ ya~! besok-besok atau lusa!/pletak/ AAAHH… Ucchan nggak bisa UPLAT… mianne… akan Ucchan usahakan wordsnya tetap banyak. Apa itu bisa mengobati lamanya update?0^0 gomawo reviewnya ne, Rina chaan~!^w^/"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "AAAA! Pak polisiiii! Ada orang mesuuum yang mencoba merape Ucchaaan! Hah? Bukan! Bukan Ucchan! Orang mesumnya bukan Ucchan! Itu! Orangnya yang disana it- /keburu dibekep polisi. Wuaa, Ddangie jadi kayak boomerang dong?(Ddangkomma: APANYA?!) kyaaa… ini mungkin nggak sampe rape scene neh! Tapi Ucchan janji akan memunculkan rape-rapean(?) dichapt selanjutnya! Ya, selanjutnya atau lusa!/pletak. Ani, Ucchan emang anak Kyu, tapi darah innocent Yemma lebih kental didarah Ucchan.(Tri chan: WHUATS?!) oh ya, House love sequel udah Ucchan bikin~! Keke moga-moga suka ne! yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Tri chaan~!^w^"

kjwzz: "Jinjja? Ya udah! Ucchan suka dengernya~!X9/pletak. Yooooosssh, udah Ucchan lanjut, Kj chaan~!^w^b"

SasaClouds: "Hahay~! Begitulah~!XD jinjja? Itu si Kkoming Ucchan yang ajarin loh!/plak!/ aaa! Ucchan nggak mau disandingkan dengan kura-kura itu!*nunjuk wajah Ddangkomma* Ucchan maunya disandingkan dengan Heechul oppaaa~…(ngarep) yak! Apa ini udah beringas? Akan Ucchan tingkatkan(Kyu: NOOO!) dichapt depan~! Mwo? Apa ada yang salah dengan FFNnya yah? Ucchan juga reviewnya sering gak muncul! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Sasa chaan~!^w^v"

Nuraya sarang: "Umm… itu karena authornya lagi napsu./plak! iya! Si Kkoming Ucchan yang ajarin!/plak! Ucchan nggak tauu~! Iya… moga-moga aja gak ada author yang keluar dari FFN karena ficnya dijiplak.0^0 yosh! Ucchan akan berusaha! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Nuraya chaan~!^U^"

Jisaid: "HUWOOO! INI UDAH UCCHAN LANJUUUT~! GOMAWO REVIEWNYA Jisaid chaaan~!XD"

miszshanty05: "Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Shanty chan~!^0^"

Yanie: "Pkkkkk…(?)/ikutan gegulingan. Iyah! Ngaku aja, Yemma!/pletak/ iya, Ucchan suka ngeliatnya./slaped. Jinjja? Ucchan seneng kalau Yanie chan suka~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Yanie chaan~!"

Ermagyu: "Gyahahhaha! Erma chan mesum!/nggak ngaca/ iya! Yemma gengsinya tinggi! (Kyuhyun: KAU YANG KETIK!) ne, itu si Kkoming Ucchan yang ajarin looh…/promosi/#PLAK! gomawo reviewnya ne, Erma chaan~!XD"

Parkyijeyahoo . com: "Kyaaa! Itu Ucchan yang ajarin loh!/pletak! Hati-hati Park chan! Tanda-tanda itu mah!XD#PLETAK. Huweee, miann! Ucchan bener-bener nggak bisa uplat. Ini aja penuh perjuangan Uplatnya. Ditengah UTS, my mameeen!XC yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Park chaan~!X3"

ajib4ff: "Dendam? Nggak kok! Ucchan sama sekali nggak dendam. Masalahnya, Ucchan suka ngenyiksa idola dific Ucchan. Dengan kata lain psycho secara gak langsung(?)XD! Karena Ucchan suka DdangDdang, jadi Ucchan 'siksa' SEDIKIT~! Tapi Ucchan bener-bener ngefans sama Ddangie kok!(Ddangkomma: "PEMBOHOOOOOOONGGG!") iya, emang si Kkoming kelamaan digendong Kyuhyun kali ya./pletak. Yosh, gomawo reviewnya, n nado sehat-sehat selaluu~!XD"

BLUEFIRE0805: "Permintaan Fire chan dikabulkaaan~! Kkoming muncul dan membuat seluruh KyuSung shipper didunia ini menangis.(lebay) kekek, gomawo reviewnya ne, Fire chaan~!XD"

Dewi CloudSparkyu: "Bener juga tuh, *lirik Siwon* (Siwon: Apa?) kerasukan setan Ucchan!/plak!/ keevilannya udah Kyu bagi ke Ucchan! Muahahhaah!:D aii, itu mungkin beberapa chapt lagi! Ucchan ingin memuat konflik dua tiga chapt lagi! Kekekekh! Kyaa! Jangan! Kalau Kyu appa diambil, nanti Ucchan nggak lahir-lahir dong!?(readerdeul: *rolls eyes*) Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi eonnie chaan~!"

DySparCloud: "KYAAA! IYA! EMANG EVIL YANG JENIUUUS! Ucchan juga kepengen ngegituin Yemma…#plak! iya! Si Ddangie secara terpaksa bekerja sama dengan Kkoming demi menyelamatkan Yemma! Kalau gak mau sama Dy chan, sama Ucchan aja sini!(Ddangkkoming: LEBIH OGAH!) iya… nanti Ucchan mau bikin Han gege menderita!#PLAK! 0.0" golok? Bukannya hari raya kurban udah lewat? Dy chan mau nyembelih siapa? Si Ddangkomma? (Ddangkomma: WOI WOI!) yak! Pokokny selama itu golok tidak diperuntukkan untuk Ucchan, semua akan baik-baik saja!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Dy chaan~!"

Augesteca: "Jinjja? Akan Ucchan usahakan lebih normalkan(?) humornya! Apa begini lebih baik? Semoga Steca chan suka ne! Ya, kenapa minta maaf? Ucchan yang salah kok! Ucchan akan lebih berusaha lagi!XD Gomawo reviewnya Steca chaan~!^w^b"

shen: "Oooh, arraseo! Ucchan ngerti~! Akan Ucchan minimumkan karakter petnya untuk sementara, karena beberapa chapt lagi, mereka memegang peran penting dalam fic ini! Kekekh, yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut, Shen chan~! Moga-moga suka ne! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Shen chan~!XD"

Dindataurusz: "Ya… ini kemampuan maks UcchanT_T… jinjja? Ucchan seneng kalau Dinda chan memfavoritin(?) ini fic amatiran~! Kekeke, Kibum emang gitu kok karakternya kalau dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya~!XD huwoo, apa diatas ada adegan Yeye nyiksa Kyukyu? Kayaknya iya~!X9#PLAK! Kkoming itu… anak anjing setengah Kyuhyun!#PLAK! hangeng? Hmm~ Ucchan liat nanti aja deh~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dinda chaan~!XD"

libra love clouds: "Nyahahha! Udah lama loh!/ngumbar aib sendiri. Iya! Bener-bener agresif! Jangan khawatir! Ucchan juga keturunan setan versi temen-temen Ucchan kok!(Libra chan: Geser 5 meter) oya? Ucchan nggak nyadar…/ditendang. Si Kkoming Ucchan yang latih loh! Nggak, Ucchan becanda. Ucchan nggak mau dikeroyok KyuSung shipper diluar sana! Hmm… Ucchan belum nentuin masa lalu Yeye. Tapi main nulis aja walau kaga ngarti! Nyahaha!#PLAK! iya, udah Ucchan terima~! Gomawo Libra chan~! Sangat membantu loh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaan~!^0^/"

ermaclouds: "Jinjjaaaaaa? Ucchan seneng kalau begitu~! Kkkk~~!(nggak kreatif) apanya nih yang mesti diperbanyaaakk~?(pervert) gomawo reviewnya ne, Erma chaan~!^0^b"

Lukyuky: "Jinjja? Ucchan seneng kalau Uky chan suka~!XD Ucchan jugaa~!^0^ wuaduh, apa ini lama? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Uky chaan~!^w^b"

airi1491: "Hahahhaha! Emaaangg! Ucchan emang yadoong! Gomawo!(Airi chan: Kok situ bangga?) ne, akan Ucchan minimumkan! Tapi dibeberapa chapt kedepan kayaknya akan sedikit banyak, soalnya para pet ini akan memegang peran penting dalam cerita fic ini~! Yosh~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Airi chaan~!d^0^b"

InaaCloudsejatie: "Inaa chaan~! Gomawo udah mau repot-repot ngereview dari awal nee~!^w^ jinjja? Fic Ucchan banyak yang ngelantur dan memang masih karya tulis seorang amatiran!=_=" tapi sukur deh, kalau Inaa chan suka~!^w^b hmm, itu Ucchan belum tauu~! Nanti beberapa chapt lagi baru akan Ucchan munculkan konfliknya. KYAA! MIAAN! UCCHAN NGGAK BISA UPLAAAT! Internet Ucchan udah nggak bisa dipake… akhirnya hanya bisa bergantung pada kaka spupu… mana diminta bayaran lagi… semoga Inaa chan maklum ne! gomawo reviewnya ne, Inaa chaan~!^w^"

shizuku mizutani: "Sama-sama Shizu chaan~!^w^v kyaaa! Ya begitu!/pletak! Ne! Itu si Kkoming Ucchan yang ajarin loh!/plak! Iya! Yemma memang paling maniis~!X9 /ditendang Clouds. Yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Shizu chaaan~!^0^/"

* * *

Yoooshh, itu sudah semua atau belum yah? Mian kalau ada yang terlewat! Ucchan juga manusia biasa!^ ^

Nah, kotak review maupun saran masih terbuka untuk siapa saja!

Singkat kata,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK)

Pleasee~?

*WINK!* /ditampol


End file.
